W lustrach dusz
by euphoria814
Summary: ― Co się stało Stiles? ― spytał zaspany Derek. ― Niczego nie potrafisz zrobić dobrze! ― naskoczył na niego zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. ― W moim pokoju znajduje się nowa, upgrade'owana wersja twojego wuja psychopaty, który właśnie próbuje się dostać do mojego zahasłowanego pliku z pornografią ― powiedział jednym tchem i nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.


Rozdział I  
Pordzewiałe klucze

Stiles nie spodziewał się wielu rzeczy po swoim ojcu. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że czasami z własnej woli szeryf Stilinski kupował sobie zdrowe jedzenie czy rozwiązywał sprawy, które wydawały się już kompletnie pozbawione nadziei. Przede wszystkim John Stilinski miał niesamowity talent do pojawia się dokładnie tam, gdzie Stiles najmniej chciałby go widzieć. Jak tamtej nocy, gdy Scott został ugryziony czy Lydia zaatakowana przez Petera.  
Stiles wiedział, że jego ojciec ma pewne podejrzenia. Nie miał w końcu pięciu lat i nie był typem zidiociałego szeryfa z małego miasteczka z Wyoming. Albowiem szeryf Stilinski posiadał instynkt, który niejednokrotnie już podpowiedział mu, o ile nie co się wydarzyło, to gdzie szukać odpowiedzi.  
Dlatego Stiles mimo wszystko, że nie spodziewał się wielu rzeczy po swoim ojcu, chociaż był notorycznie zaskakiwany, tego ranka po prostu nie mógł wyjść z szoku.  
― Widziałem jak Derek Hale odbierał cię wczoraj ze szkoły ― zaczął jego ojciec podczas śniadania, na które specjalnie poczekał, bo przeważnie o tej porze był już na posterunku.  
Stiles zdrętwiał, bo wytłumaczenie tej sytuacji z minuty na minuty stawało się coraz bardziej niemożliwe. W końcu oskarżyli mężczyznę dwukrotnie i niesłusznie, jak potem się okazało. I Stiles naprawdę był zaskoczony, gdy nie dostali ze Scottem za to szlabanu ani nawet pogadanki o bezpodstawnym prześladowaniu młodego mężczyzny, który dopiero co powrócił do Beacon Hills.  
― Taaak? Myślę, że ci się przewidziało ― spróbował i starał się nawiązać z ojcem kontakt wzrokowy w myśl tego, co przeczytał w jednej z książek psychologicznych, w której autor twierdził, że kłamanie komuś prosto w oczy może ujść na sucho.  
Oczywiście o ile nie jest się synem miejscowe szeryfa i od urodzenia nie posiada się czegoś takiego jak ADHD, które dyskwalifikuje cię jako przyszłego podwójnego agenta czy szpiega. A nawet gracza w lacrosse'a jak się okazało podczas ostatniego treningu.  
― Nie musiałem nawet sprawdzać rejestracji. Czarne Camaro w Beacon Hills jest tylko jedno. Widziałem też, że to Scott odstawił twojego jeepa pod dom ― dodał bez mrugnięcia okiem, więc Stiles westchnął, starając się znaleźć jakąś dobrą wymówkę.  
― Wiesz, staramy się go ze Scottem przeprosić za kłopoty, które… ― urwał, bo brew jego ojca uniosła się niebezpiecznie wysoko.  
John Stilinski właśnie sugerował mu, że powinien przestać brnąć w to kłamstwo.  
― Nie chcę, żebyś się widywał z Derekiem Halem ― powiedział tonem nieznoszącym dyskusji i Stiles poczuł jak jego usta otwierają się szerzej w kompletnym szoku.  
― Co? ― spytał zaskoczony nim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
― Nie chcę, żeby kręcił się koło ciebie albo wokół domu ― dodał szeryf i Stiles mrugnął.  
― Wiesz, że to nie on zabił Laurę i to nie on był wtedy w szkole… ― zaczął, ale jego ojciec odłożył kubek po kawie na stół i Stiles zobaczył, że ręce mężczyzny trzęsą się.  
Ostatni raz widział swojego ojca tak zdenerwowanego, gdy jego matka umierała w szpitalu. Nawet na pogrzebie wydawał się spokojniejszy, jakby świadomość, że jest odpowiedzialny za dwie osoby podbudowała go i dała mu nowe siły.  
― Stiles, powiem to tylko raz. Nie wiem, co wiesz, albo co powiedział ci o sobie ― zaczął szeryf ponownie. ― Derek Hale jest niebezpieczny. Są rzeczy gorsze niż podejrzenie o morderstwo. Derek Hale jest wilkołakiem ― powiedział w końcu, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i chyba oczekując jakiegoś zaskoczenia, szoku albo rozbawienia. Jednak, gdy nie dostrzegł niczego takiego, jego dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść i uderzyła w stół sprawiając, że Stiles podskoczył. ― Wiedziałeś? ― spytał z niedowierzaniem i Stiles niemal od razu usłyszał w tym jednym słowie gorycz, jakby jego ojciec poczuł się zdradzony. Po miesiącach kłamstw miał w końcu do tego prawo i Stiles nie zamierzał tego negować, więc po prostu kiwnął głową.  
Szeryf wstał i zrobił kilka nerwowych kroków po kuchni, a potem uderzył pięścią w ścianę i jeszcze raz ignorując, że skóra na jego dłoni pękła i na płaskiej powierzchni pojawiła się krew.  
― Tato… ― zaczął Stiles, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle.  
― Nie wiem, co sobie myślałeś ― ciągnął dalej Stilinski, w końcu opadając na swoje krzesło. ― To wszystko dzieje się za szybko ― dodał już mniej zrozumiale i Stiles otworzył usta, żeby zapytać, ale wtedy jego ojciec podjął temat na nowo. ― Jest wiele rzeczy, które powinienem był ci powiedzieć już dawno, ale kiedy Hale'owie wyprowadzili się, a potem pojawili się Argentowie, Beacon Hills wydawało się bezpieczne jak nigdy przedtem. Czy te wszystkie siniaki na twoim ciele… czy one mają jakiś związek z Derekiem? ― spytał ponownie przyglądając mu się badawczo i Stiles nie wiedział jak miałby odpowiedzieć.  
― Derek zawsze mnie bronił ― wyjąkał w końcu. ― To nie jest tak, że on je zrobił. To znaczy kilka tak, ale… ― urwał. ― To nie było specjalnie… Wiesz, był problem z jego wujkiem psychopatą i… Derek bronił mnie i Scotta ― wyjaśnił.  
― Scott też wie? ― Szeryf nie wydawał się zdziwiony. W końcu, gdy coś planowali, zawsze roboli to we dwóch.  
― Scott… ― urwał Stiles, bo chyba to nie była najlepsza chwila, żeby wyjawiać teraz ojcu, że jest otoczony przez wilkołaki. ― Czy ty jakoś współpracujesz z Argentami? ― spytał w zamian, bo to była jedyna sensowna metoda odciągnięcia ojca od tematu.  
Stilinski zmarszczył brwi, gdy przyłożył ścierkę do poobijanej ręki, ale nie wydawał się zaniepokojony jej stanem. Krew przynajmniej przestała płynąć.  
― Nie, ale Argentowie to stara, szanowana rodzina i nie są po raz pierwszy w Beacon Hills ― powiedział.  
― Są niebezpieczni, Chris przesłuchiwał mnie w szpitalu po wypadku z Lydią ― oznajmił mu Stiles, bo instynktownie czuł, że ta wymiana informacji powinna odbywać się właśnie w ten sposób. Wspominać jak najmniej nieprzyjemnych rzeczy o wilkołakach, a jednocześnie sugerować, że Argentowie to wrodzone zło, bo być może w przyszłości pomoże to Scottowi. Albo Isaacowi i Erice.  
― Chris bywa szorstki, ale wyjaśnię mu sytuację. Nie będzie cię kłopotał bez potrzeby. Wolałbym też widywać cię w towarzystwie jego córki ― dodał, odwracając nagle wzrok.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi, gdy nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy.  
― Tu nie chodzi tylko o to, że Derek jest wilkołakiem ― zaczął, a potem kontynuował, gdy ojciec posłał mu ponure spojrzenie: ― Czegoś mi nie mówisz. Nie byłeś wściekły o to, że plątałem się po jego posesji ze Scottem, a potem oskarżyliśmy go o morderstwo, ale jesteś zły, bo odebrał mnie ze szkoły.  
― Stiles… ― zaczął jego ojciec, ale on jeszcze nie skończył.  
― Czego mi nie mówisz? Skąd w ogóle wiesz o Dereku? Wiesz o jego rodzinie? O tym, kto podłożył ogień? Musisz wiedzieć, bo wiesz o łowcach ― mówił coraz szybciej, gdy powoli do niego dochodziło.  
― Stiles, tu nie chodzi…  
― Nie współpracujesz z Argentami ― ciągnął dalej, nie zważając na zmęczony głos ojca. ― Jesteś Szwajcarią? Jak Deaton? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej? ― zasypał go kolejną porcją pytań i John westchnął, ignorując go z pozoru, gdy wyciągnął swoją komórkę.  
Wybrał pospiesznie numer, podnosząc do góry zranioną rękę, jakby chciał pokazać Stilesowi, że potrzebuje dwóch minut ciszy.  
― Dryer, weźmiesz za mnie zmianę. Coś mi wypadło, ale po jutrze wezmę za ciebie nockę ― zaproponował, a zastępca szeryfa najwyraźniej się zgodził, bo jego ojciec po prostu się rozłączył bez dalszych tłumaczeń. ― Nie idziesz dzisiaj do szkoły ― oznajmił nagle, kierując się w stronę zejścia do piwnicy i Stilesowi nie pozostało nic innego jak za nim podążyć.

Po śmierci matki Stiles zawsze zastanawiał się, gdzie są wszystkie jej rzeczy. Był pewien, że jednego dnia wszystko było na swoim miejscu; perfumy w łazience, jej szczotka do włosów na półpiętrze koło lustra, buty równo ułożone w szafie i płaszcz na wieszaku. Kiedy jednak wrócili po pogrzebie dom był pusty. Bynajmniej nie przez to, że brakowało jej obecności, chociaż to odczuwał przede wszystkich i chyba tylko dlatego nie zauważył, że nie ma jej rzeczy.  
Zniknęły nawet wsuwki do włosów, którymi czasami podważała wieczka od słoików w kuchni, gdy ojca nie było w domu, a nie było nikogo, kto poradziłby sobie z nimi przed śniadaniem.  
Stiles często przeglądał albumy ze zdjęciami, po cichu bojąc się, że kiedyś o niej zapomni. O jej śmiechu, zapachu jaśminu, który zawsze jej towarzyszył i wiecznej życzliwości. Nikt tak jak ona nie rozumiał ludzi. Niejednokrotnie zatrzymywali się podczas wspólnych wypraw na zakupy i rozmawiali z przypadkowymi ludźmi tak jakby znali ich od lat. Jego matka nigdy nie była skrępowana, a oni opowiadali jej o sobie, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.  
Na jej pogrzebie były tłumy, chociaż rodzina ojca myślała, że to przez wzgląd na stanowisko szeryfa, które obejmował. Stiles jednak wiedział lepiej.  
Początkowo myślał, że ojciec zbyt bardzo cierpi po jej stracie, żeby patrzeć jeszcze na jakieś przypadkowe przedmioty pałętające się po domu. Potem był pewien, że uprzątnięto je, żeby on sam nie natknął się na nie. Kilka lat później zapomniał, że kiedykolwiek się nad tym zastanawiał i prawie pogryzł wargę do krwi, gdy okazało się, że w równo pokładanych pudłach całe życie jego matki znajdowało się w piwnicy.  
Nie wiedział, kto dokładnie wszystko popakował, ale odwalił kawał dobrej roboty.  
Teraz, gdy klęczeli z ojcem na pokrytej kurzem podłodze, przekładał z jednej strony na drugą; flakonik z perfumami, pastelowy szal, który pachniał jak starość i zwykłą prostą koszulę nocną, która niosła zapach śmierci.  
― W tym umarła ― szepnął, ściskając w dłoniach zmięty materiał i jego ojciec skinął głową. ― Nie wiem, jak to się wiąże z Derekiem ― wykrztusił w końcu, bo nie zamierzał teraz zacząć płakać.  
Widział w swoim życiu już wiele i łzy, które miałyby popłynąć z powodu jakiś starych wspomnień, nie były pożądane. Wstydziłby się bardziej nawet przed samym sobą niż przed ojcem.  
― To ona powinna ci to powiedzieć ― westchnął w końcu starszy Stilinski, wyciągając stare Pismo Święte, którego Stiles szczerze powiedziawszy się nie spodziewał.  
Jego matka miała katolicki pogrzeb, ale jakoś nigdy nie byli wyjątkowo wierzący. Nie chodzili co niedzielę do kościoła, chociaż z pastorem jego ojciec miał nienajgorsze kontakty. Może ze względu na stanowisko.  
―„ Otóż i Ja tobie powiadam: Ty jesteś Piotr czyli Skała, i na tej Skale zbuduję Kościół mój, a bramy piekielne go nie przemogą"* ― przeczytał jego ojciec głucho. ― Przed tłumaczenie brzmiało to; „Otóż i ja tobie powiadam: Ty jesteś Anchor czyli Opoka, i na tej Opoce zbuduję Dom mój, a żadną przemocą nas nie przemogą" ― zacytował z pamięci, wgapiając się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą. Kiedy skupił swój wzrok z powrotem na Stilesie, ten zauważył tam tę samą ciepłą emocję, która pojawiała się zawsze, gdy ojciec mówił o jego matce. ― Powtarzała mi to w kółko, aż się urodziłeś, a potem powtarzała to jeszcze częściej. Zawsze mówiła o tobie, że jesteś jej największym zaskoczeniem ― wyjaśnił z westchnieniem.  
― Tato? ― zaczął Stiles, bo cała ta sytuacja coraz mniej mu się zaczynała podobać. Doskonale znał to mrowienie pod skórą, które mówiło mu, że kiedy wszystko złoży się do kupy, będzie naprawdę źle. To samo czuł, gdy Derek szukał alfy, który zabił Laurę. Prawie rozdrapał sobie skórę na ramieniu, gdy wynajdywał informacje o wilkołakach, kiedy Scott został ugryziony.  
― Twoja matka była Opoką i ty też nią jesteś ― poinformował go głucho. ― Dlatego Hale zaczął się tobą nagle interesować. Nie wiem, co ci naopowiadał, ale nie chcę, żeby budował na tobie swoją watahę.  
― Co? ― spytał. ― Co to są Opoki? Mówisz, że Jezus był wilkołakiem?  
― Nie wiem. To nie jest ważne. Twoja matka zawsze twierdziła, że ludzie i wilkołaki powstali mniej więcej w tym samym okresie. Podobnie jak inne stworzenia, o których mi nie opowiadała, a ja nie chciałem wiedzieć. Twoja matka miała być Opoką, podstawą dla watahy Hale'ów, więc sprowadziliśmy się tutaj, ale Talia nie potrzebowała pomocy. Byli rodziną ― wyjaśnił i Stiles pokiwał głową, bo to akurat wiedział. ― Potem narodziłeś się ty i coś się stało. Hale'owie spłonęli w swoim domu w kilka lat później, a ktoś ugryzł twoją matkę ― dodał lekko ochrypniętym głosem. ― Ona nie mówiła wiele o tym, co robi Opoka. Nie tłumaczyła mi tego. Zawsze twierdziła, że chodzi tylko o to, że istnieje. A potem zawsze dodawała, że nie mogą jej nic zrobić, bo jest was niewiele. Nikt nie mógł jej do niczego zmusić, bo słowo Opoki było ostateczne… ― urwał, gdy głos ugrzązł mu w gardle, a Stiles sięgnął po trzymaną przez niego książkę, która wyglądała na często używaną.  
Pismo Święte pachniało jaśminem nawet po tylu latach.  
― Mówiłeś, że ktoś ją ugryzł, ale ona się nie przemieniła. Derek mówił, że czasami tak się zdarza i wtedy ta osoba umiera ― zająknął się. ― To nie był rak.  
― Powiedziała mi, że nikt nie może zmusić jej do niczego ― powtórzył. ― Nie umarła, bo jeden z nich ją ugryzł, ale przez to, że nie chciała ugryzienia. Nie zgodziła się na nie, a ktoś to zrobił wbrew niej. To jak…  
― … zerwanie paktu? ― spytał i starszy Stilinski skinął głową. ― Nie wiesz, kto ją ugryzł? ― dodał, a jego ojciec pokiwał przecząco głową.  
― Gdy ją znalazłem była nieprzytomna. Nigdy nie odzyskała świadomości ― wytłumaczył, chociaż nie musiał, bo Stiles doskonale to pamiętał.  
Lekarz powiedział, że nie wykryli nowotworu na czas i to nagłe załamanie zdrowia było tego przyczyną. Rak podobno zajął wszystkie ważniejsze organy. Nagle poczuł się naprawdę chory na samo wspomnienie o Peterze. Czy Hale wiedział, skoro pytał? Czy wiedział już wtedy w lesie, gdy zamiast niego ugryzł Scotta?  
― Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej? Albo ona? ― spytał, starając się powstrzymać drżenie w głosie, ale chyba nie do końca mu się udało.  
― Nie wiedziała, czy przejmiesz to po niej. Mieliśmy się dowiedzieć za kilka lat, gdy będziesz dorosły, a poza tym myśleliśmy, że mamy czas. Potem Hale'owie się wyprowadzili ― dodał głucho.  
― Ale wrócili i boisz się, że Derek będzie chciał, co? Żebym z nimi przebywał? ― spytał, bo nie do końca rozumiał sytuację. ― On mnie nie cierpi i cały czas mówi, żebym się odczepił ― przyznał szczerze Stiles. ― On nie wie ― dodał z przekonaniem w głosie, bo to wydawało się niemożliwe. Derek za bardzo przypominał mu na każdym kroku, że Stiles nie jest częścią watahy i powinien trzymać się z dala od problemów.  
Jego ojciec spojrzał na niego całkiem zaskoczony i przez chwilę wydawało się, że zamierza zaprzeczyć, ale w końcu zamknął po prostu usta.  
― On nie wie ― powtórzył Stiles. ― To nie on miał być alfą ― dodał. ― Został alfą po tym jak zabił ze… ― urwał, bo wyciąganie na wierzch tematu Scotta nie wydawało się obecnie najlepszym wyjściem. ― Derek zabił Petera Hale'a, który zabił wcześniej Laurę, która była po matce Dereka alfą ― wyjaśnił. ― Tylko alfy mogą oferować ugryzienia ― dodał, przypominając sobie wszystko, czego zdążył się do tej pory dowiedzieć.  
Derek dopiero teraz zaczął tworzyć watahę, starając się zbierać najbardziej potrzebujące takiej bliskości dzieciaki. Czego Stiles nie popierał, ale patrząc na Isaaca, nie potrafił też potępić.  
― Stiles… ― zaczął jego ojciec ponownie, ale tym razem ten mu przerwał.  
― Wiesz o Kate Argent? ― spytał, bo co prawda całe miasteczko huczało od plotek, ale nic konkretnego nie wypłynęło od czasu procesu, który odbył się za zamkniętymi drzwiami. ― Derek i Laura wyprowadzili się, bo ona spaliła wszystkich ich krewnych. Nawet ludzi ― dodał, przypominając sobie Chrisa podczas pamiętnego wieczoru, gdy Peter zabił Kate. ― Czy Argentowie wiedzą? O Opokach? O mamie? ― spytał, pomijając pytanie o siebie, bo Chris zapewne uzupełniłby jego informacje niezwłocznie. Najlepiej za pomocą kilku kul.  
― Nie. Boisz się bardziej ich niż… ― urwał, bo Stiles podniósł się na nogi, sięgając po jedno z pudeł, w którym powinny być dzienniki prowadzone przez jego matkę.  
― Chris chciał do mnie strzelić, a teraz, gdy jest tutaj ten Gerard wiem, że byłby do tego zdolny. Jeśli Opoki jednoczą watahy, to łowcy na pewno nie będą pomocni, ale zajmą się raczej polowaniem na mnie ― dodał, przewalając pudła. ― Pakt został zerwany, gdy Kate zabiła dzieci i ludzi, ale ten stary palant tego nie pojmuje…  
― Stiles… ― przerwał mu ojciec, wyciągając jedno z pudeł z jego rąk.  
― Co? ― spytał odrobinę opryskliwie, bo zaczęły trząść mu się dłonie ze zdenerwowania i naprawdę miał dość.  
Wilkołaki, szalone alfy, a teraz na domiar tego okazało się, że być może nie zwariował na rewelacje sprzed kilku miesięcy, bo instynktownie wyczuwał, że to część niego. Już teraz potrafił dostrzec, że faktycznie zebrania watahy odbywały się we względnym spokoju, gdy był w pobliżu. A Derek chociaż niechętnie, jednak słuchał jego rad. Był też jedynym ogniwem łączącym Scotta i Hale'a, a zerwanie tego delikatnego przymierza było wykluczone w momencie, gdy psychopatę-alfę zastąpił równie psychopatyczny łowca, rozżalony po stracie córki, która też miała nie po kolei w głowie.  
― „I tobie dam klucze królestwa niebieskiego"** ― zacytował jego ojciec ponownie i Stiles naprawdę zaczynał mieć dość.  
Nie miał ochoty wertować Pisma Świętego w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co zostało przypadkowo lub celowo błędnie przetłumaczone jakieś setki lat temu. Nie miał nawet ochoty zastanawiać się, jaki cel miała osoba, która to zrobiła, a przeważnie był naprawdę ciekawski.  
― Ten fragment mówi o małżeństwie ― przypomniał sobie, bo jednak czasami bywali z ojcem na ślubach.  
― Ten fragment mówi; „Dam ci moc czynienia" ― wytłumaczył, a Stiles prawie przestał oddychać. ― Pakt złamali nie tylko łowcy. Twoja matka nie żyje ― dodał z czymś niejasnym w głosie. ― Będę cię bronił wszystkimi dostępnymi środkami. A jeśli to będzie wymagało zwrócenia się o pomoc do Chrisa Argenta, zrobię to. I oni cię ochronią, bo możesz równie łatwo zjednoczyć watahę jak i ją rozbić ― poinformował go, chociaż akurat nie musiał interpretować tego cytatu z wcześniej.  
Bramy niebiańskie i sama koncepcja piekła nagle wydały się Stilesowi całkiem abstrakcyjne.

Stiles zaczął wnosić do swojego pokoju pudła z notatkami mamy, gdy jego ojciec pojawił się w końcu na piętrze. Oparł się o framugę drzwi i spojrzał na niego, jakby podjął bardzo trudną decyzję.  
― Masz szlaban ― powiedział. ― Wyłącznie szkoła i dom. Scott może przychodzić po lekcjach i zostaniesz na treningach lacrosse'a, ale nic poza tym ― poinformował go.  
Stiles podniósł głowę, nie spodziewając się w zasadzie niczego innego.  
― Nie ― odparł po raz pierwszy w życiu czując, że robi coś dobrze. ― Nie możesz mnie odsunąć. Od początku siedzę w tym po uszy i jestem lepiej zorientowany w sytuacji ― dodał.  
― Stiles… Nie masz pojęcia o sytuacji. Nie chcę cię w środku walki, która nie jest twoja ― odparł.  
― Derek obroni mnie przed Argentami, a Argentowie przed Derekiem, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba ― powiedział szybko.  
― Nie ― zaprotestował jego ojciec.  
― Za pół roku będę miał osiemnaście lat ― przypomniał mu. ― I nie będziesz mógł nic zrobić, a impas może trwać i dłużej. Nie chcesz chyba, żeby wyprowadził się i zamieszkał z Hale'em? ― spytał retorycznie, korzystając z ostatniej karty przetargowej, którą miał. ― Możesz mi pomóc lub możesz mi przeszkadzać ― dodał, gdy jego ojciec wychodził pospiesznie z pokoju.  
Wrócił kilka minut później, niosąc z sobą jedno z tych większych pudeł, których Stiles nie mógł podnieść.  
― Jeśli mamy to zrobić. Zrobimy to dobrze ― powiedział tylko, nie wyglądając na zadowolonego ani uspokojonego, ale na razie to wystarczyło Stilesowi.

_  
* Mt 16, 18  
** Mt 16, 19

Rozdział II  
Stary zamek

Jego matka zawsze prowadziła dzienniki. Wydawało mu się to dziwne, bo kiedy raz do nich zajrzał, okazało się, że ta skrzętnie zapisała nawet przepis na ciasto, które upiekła dwa dni wcześniej. Czasami notowała całe rozmowy z ojcem, chociaż zaproponował, że kupi jej na urodziny dyktafon. Powiedziała mu wtedy, że słowa mają moc, gdy zostają zapisane, a on jej uwierzył.  
Nikt tak jak ona nie opowiadał o magii.  
Deaton twierdził, że coś takiego nie istnieje i jemu też wierzył, bo logiczna część jego umysłu nie mogła pogodzić się z istnieniem czegoś takiego jak niematerialna siła, która porusza ich wymiarem. Nie wierzył też w Boga, bo coś, czego nie można było dotknąć, było podejrzane.  
Dlatego istnienia wilkołaków nie podważał, bo Scott zrobił mu dostatecznie wiele siniaków, by pamiętał jeszcze przez wiele dni, że to jest realne.  
Nie poszedł do szkoły dwa dni z rzędu. Napisał kilka uspokajających smsów i zignorował Isaaca, który pukał do jego drzwi. Nie miał ochoty na odwiedziny, gdy siedział zagrzebany po uszy w równo zapisanych, pożółkłych stronach dzienników matki. Tak zakurzonych, że oczy łzawiły mu już od pierwszych zdań, aż po ostatnie.  
Nie znalazł w nich nic, czego nie pamiętałby z wcześniej.  
Strzępki jej rozmów z ojcem, parę niejasnych wspomnień o Talii, ale nic tak naprawdę ważnego. W dniu pożaru natomiast nie było żadnej notatki, nawet wspomnienia, a kilka dni później już sama leżała dwa piętra nad Peterem Hale'em.  
― Nie wiem, czego się chwycić ― przyznał w końcu, wchodząc do salonu, gdy jego ojciec wrócił z pracy.  
Wyjątkowo punktualnie jak na niego.  
Prawie cały dzień dyskutowali, bo Stiles może i nie przepadał za Derekiem, ale na pewno nie zamierzał pozwolić łowcom na dobranie się do Isaaca. Nie było też możliwości, żeby miał brać w tym udział. Może Allison posiadała w sobie takie samozaparcie, żeby stanąć po przeciwnej stronie barykady, ale on nie potrafił.  
Doskonale wiedział, do czego zmierzał jego ojciec. Technicznie był człowiekiem, więc Gerard mógłby skorzystać z pretekstu, jaki mu dawał fakt, że Stiles byłby w urojonym niebezpieczeństwie. Staremu Argentowi niewiele trzeba było, żeby wszcząć nową wojnę. Scott roztrzęsiony telefonował do niego dzień wcześniej, bo obaj z Derekiem byli świadkami, jak Gerard rozprawił się z niewinną Omegą.  
― Nie podoba mi się to ― powtórzył, wbijając plastikowy widelec w frytki, które dostarczono kilka minut wcześniej.  
― Nie przyłożę ręki do morderstwa. Nie tego mnie uczyłeś ― przypomniał i jego ojciec zbił wargi w cienką linię.  
― Nie o to cię proszę. Po prostu trzymaj się od tego z daleka. Nie chcę patrzeć jak cierpisz albo… ― urwał. Nie musiał nic więcej dodać.  
― Wszystko będzie w porządku ― powiedział, chociaż nie był wcale tego taki pewien.  
Allison wciąż miała zakaz spotkań ze Scottem, a notorycznie łamali nowe zasady, które wprowadził Chris. Gerard już to mógłby potraktować jako rzekome zagrożenie dla ludzi.  
― Ktoś w końcu będzie chciał cię przemienić ― westchnął jego ojciec po dłuższej chwili i Stiles miał ochotę zbyć tę uwagę, ale rozmawiali już o tylu sprawach, że zatajenie tego nie wchodziło w grę.  
― Peter Hale zaproponował mi ugryzienie ― powiedział, sprawdzając ostrożnie reakcję ojca. ― Odmówiłem, a on po prostu odjechał. ― Ulga na twarzy starszego Stilinskiego szybko została zastąpione przez podejrzliwość. ― Jeśli chcesz zapytać, czy Derek też mi to proponował, to odpowiedź brzmi nie. Wszyscy, którzy są w jego grupie są tam z własnego wyboru ― dodał, bo chociaż wciąż pomijał temat Scotta, o pozostałych zdążył już trochę opowiedzieć.  
― Peter musiał wiedzieć, że twoja matka… ― podjął po chwili jego ojciec.  
― Mama widywała się z Talią? Jak to działało? ― spytał ciekawie, bo jak dotąd omijali skutecznie ten temat. Jak i sam aspekt pożaru.  
― Twoja mama nie była związana z Hale'ami, ale pozostaliśmy na ich terenie. Nie widywały się poza przypadkowymi spotkaniami w mieście. Talia nie przepadała za nią ― dodał odrobinę ciszej. ― Gdyby nie pożar, byłbym pewien, że to ona… ― urwał, spoglądając nagle na swoje ręce.  
To trochę zaskoczyło Stilesa, bo sądził raczej, że były przyjaciółkami. Chociaż żadna z notatek z dziennika na to nie wskazywała. Było po prostu coś miękkiego w tym jak jego matka zapisywała imię tej kobiety. Może wytworzyła się między nimi jakaś więź mimo wszystko, ale jednostronna? Dlatego jego matka nie opuściła Beacon Hills, ale nie pomagała bezpośrednio Hale'om.  
― Jak w zasadzie mama dowiedziała się, że powinna tu być? ― spytał. ― Jest jakiś portal dla wilkołaków? ― próbował zażartować, ale nie bardzo mu to wyszło.  
― Zachowujecie się podobnie. Ona przyjechała tutaj nie znając Talii, a ty za wszelką cenę chcesz pomóc Derekowi. To chyba instynkt ― stwierdził zmęczonym głosem i do Stilesa dotarło, dlaczego na dobrą sprawę nie dostał dożywotniego szlabanu.  
Opok nie można było do niczego zmusić i nikt nie mógł tego zrobić. Jego ojciec chyba próbował metody perswazji z mamą, ale najwyraźniej nie przyniosło to oczekiwanych rezultatów, więc odpuścił sobie z góry przegraną walkę.  
― On nie wie ― powtórzył, bo Derek naprawdę nie mógł wiedzieć. Miał szesnaście lat, kiedy spłonął jego dom. Do tego mama Stilesa nie pokazywała się z towarzystwie Talii. Peter nie żył, więc nawet jeśli miał jakieś podejrzenia, spłonęły razem z jego ciałem.  
― Ktoś w końcu skojarzy fakty ― zaargumentował starszy Stilinski. ― Daj temu spokój, Stiles. Dla własnego dobra. Mówiłeś, że on cię nawet nie chce znać ― dodał. ― Jeśli nie wie, to nawet lepiej. Nie musisz się w to mieszać.  
Stiles westchnął, bo po raz kolejny powtarzała się ta sama dyskusja i wałkowanie już wcześniej wypowiedzianych argumentów nie miało zbyt wielkiego sensu.  
― On nie wie i nie chodzi o niego ― wykrztusił w końcu. ― Tamtej nocy, gdy szukaliście zwłok i znalazłeś mnie w lesie, Scott był ze mną ― zaczął, czując jak słowa nabierały nieprzyjemnej objętości w jego gardle i niemal dławiły go, bo opowiadał tę historię po raz pierwszy. ― Peter ugryzł go i teraz Scott jest wilkołakiem ― wyjaśnił i zrobiło mu się niedobrze, gdy jego ojciec zbladł.  
― Chryste.  
― Kiedy Derek stał się alfą, Scott został na bocznym torze ― dodał.  
― Niech Derek przyjmie go do watahy ― powiedział szybko starszy Stilinski i Stiles już po tym wiedział, że jego ojciec utrzymuje jednak bliższe kontakty z Argentami niż wspominał. Najwyraźniej Gerard wprowadził go w swoją nową zasadę eksterminacji omeg.  
― To nie kwestia Dereka. Scott mu nie ufa, ale jeśli zaufa mnie… ― urwał.  
― Dołączy do watahy i przynajmniej będzie trochę bezpieczny ― dokończył za niego ojciec i Stiles po prostu skinął głową.

W końcu musiał pójść do szkoły. Przesiedział w domu dwa dni i Scott zaczął się poważnie niepokoić. Nawet czarne Camaro przejechało kilka razy koło ich posesji, o czym poinformował go ojciec.  
Nie bardzo wiedział jak ma rozegrać tę sytuację. Wciąż nie znalazł nic w notatkach matki, a nie wiedział jak pozostali, o ile jacyś byli, kontaktowali się między sobą. Pytanie Dereka czy Argentów mijało się z celem, bo ustalili z ojcem, że im mniej pozostali wiedzą tym lepiej. To dotyczyło też Scotta.  
Przymierze z ojcem było przyjemne. Od prawie roku nie rozmawiali ze sobą tak często i otwarcie, i Stiles dopiero teraz dostrzegł jak bardzo za tym tęsknił. Szeryf Stilinski zawsze był dla niego wzorem. Gdyby nie to, Stiles nigdy nie postawiłby się Peterowi, gdy ten groził zabiciem Lydii. Z perspektywy czasu to jak i wiele innych rzeczy wydawało się głupie.  
Wciąż nie mieli odpowiedzi na pytania, ale Stiles zaczął sięgać pamięcią wstecz i wynotowywać wszystko, co przyszło mu do głowy. To, jak Dereka wkurzał bardziej niż Scott i Hale, to jego uważał za równego sobie. Zachowanie Petera, które też musiało mieć całkiem instynktowne podstawy.  
Wszystko to jednak było za mało.  
Najbardziej interesowało ich, kto i dlaczego ugryzł jego matkę. Wydawało się to świętokradztwem, chociaż z drugiej strony zawsze mógł to zrobić jakiś psychopata. Odkąd tylko w tym roku Stiles spotkał trzech takowych, przestał wierzyć w ludzkość.  
Wiary tej nie poprawiło zranione spojrzenie Isaaca, który pozwalał wciąż sobą pomiatać Jacksonowi, chociaż teraz miał o wiele więcej siły od niego. Lahley siedział skulony na krześle, starając się zajmować jak najmniej powierzchni, gdy Whittemore perorował na temat ostatniego treningu.  
Scott wydawał się zasłuchany, ale Stiles doskonale widział, że McCall skupia się bardziej na tym, o czym rozmawiają Allison i Lydia.  
― Derek przyjedzie po nas po lekcjach. Znalazł coś dziwnego w lesie ― poinformowała ich Erica, przysiadając się oczywiście bez pytania do stolika.  
Stiles nie przepadał za nią osobiście od chwili, gdy wspięła się na Dereka i próbowała babskimi sztuczkami zdobyć pozycję w grupie. Była jedyną kobietą, ale wcale jej to nie usprawiedliwiało.  
― Nie mogę. Wciąż jestem przeziębiony ― skłamał gładko, wyciągając od razu notatnik, bo przypomniał sobie, że to jedna z tych cech, które wyróżniały go od innych.  
McCall nawet nie dosłyszał odpowiedzi, a pozostali łyknęli ją z łatwością.  
Kilka godzin później, gdy otwierał drzwiczki swojego jeepa, Derek pojawił się jak zwykle znikąd. Oparł się o maskę, zaplatając na piersi ręce, a mięśnie ukryte pod skórzaną kurtką, napięły się. Nie patrzył na Stilesa, obserwując pakujących się do jego samochodu nastolatków.  
― Znalazłem w lesie coś dziwnego ― powiedział.  
― Słyszałem ― odparł pospiesznie, wślizgując się do środka. ― Isaac podrzuci mi próbki do domu i dam ci znać w poniedziałek jeśli coś znajdę ― dodał, chcąc zamknąć drzwi, ale Derek przytrzymał je z łatwością.  
― Wataha mówiła, że chorowałeś ― powiedział nagle, spoglądając na niego badawczo.  
― Małe załamanie zdrowia ― przyznał, obserwując oczy Dereka.  
― Wiem kiedy kłamiesz ― poinformował go zimno Hale. ― Cokolwiek się dzieje, chcę o tym wiedzieć ― dodał. ― Nie możesz narażać watahy, a Argentowie… ― zaczął.  
― Wiem ― przerwał mu pospiesznie Stiles. ― Wiem, po prostu ostatnio wiele się działo i potrzebowałem czasu dla siebie ― wyjaśnił.  
I to nie było kłamstwo, więc Derek w końcu puścił jego drzwi.  
Isaac jeszcze tego samego dnia przyniósł zdjęcia, które Hale zrobił podczas wycieczki po lesie. Na skałach ktoś wypalił dziwne symbole. Na pierwszy rzut oka przypominały tatuaż na plecach Dereka, ale wydawały się o wiele bardziej skomplikowane. Linii było więcej i miejsce, gdzie się przecinały było czerwoną plamą. Nawet patrząc tylko na zdjęcie, Stiles rozpoznał krew. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie jest ona ludzka.

Derek zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie. Kontaktował się ze Scottem dwa razy w tygodniu, roztaczając wokół niego tę podejrzaną aurę opieki, która unosiła się również nad pozostałymi. Isaac jako jedyny przyjął ją z godnością i jako normę. Erica próbowała przekształcić to zainteresowanie na coś o podłożu erotycznym, a Scott po prostu protestował, twierdząc, że najgorsze, co spotkało go w życiu zaczynało się od pseudo opieki Dereka.  
Stiles nie potrafił przemówić mu do rozsądki. Nie mógł też argumentować, więc postarał się, żeby przynajmniej spotkania watahy odbywały się regularnie. Tym bardziej, że podejrzane symbole zaczęły pojawiać się również nieopodal domu Scotta.  
Allison nie wiedział o nich nic. Nikt nie został napadnięty, ani nie zgłoszono zaginięć, chociaż to wcale o niczym nie świadczyło.  
Nic nie ruszyło też w kwestii jego prywatnych poszukiwać. Ojciec nie znał rodziny matki, a nazwisko i jej imię w googlach nie dawały żadnych wyników. Dotąd nigdy nie badał tej strony swojej familii i niemal miał ochotę poprosić Dereka o ponowne uderzenie jego głową o kierownicę samochodu.  
Teraz wszystko wydawało się oczywiste.  
Nigdy nie mówili o mamie po imieniu. Nie pamiętał, żeby ktokolwiek się do niej w ten sposób zwracał. Ojciec początkowo mówił po prostu "kochanie" czy "kwiatuszku", które po jej śmierci przekształciło się w "ona" lub "twoja matka", czasami okazyjne "mama Stilesa" albo "moja żona".  
Początkowo nie był zaskoczony, bo jej imię było równie trudne do wyartykułowania jak jego własne. Może też dlatego tak zależało jej, by i on po części posiadł jakiś stopień anonimowości przez imię po dziadku, którego nie dało się nawet poprawnie zapisać?  
Wciąż nie mógł wyjść z szoku, że kiedy znajdzie się klucz do pewnych zdarzeń, zaczyna spoglądać się na niego z zupełnie innym świetle.  
Nie wierzył, żeby Gerard Argent nie skorzystał z okazji osłabienia wilkołaków nawet ludzkimi kosztami, jego kosztem, ale umowa z jego ojcem była jasna. Szeryf mimo wszystko nie ufał wilkołakom i Stiles to rozumiał. Jego ojciec miał tylko jego i matkę, a ją już stracił na rzecz istot, które teraz zaczęły się kręcić o wiele za blisko jego syna.  
To tłumaczyło też, dlaczego nie oczekiwał szczegółowych wyjaśnień motywów Kate Argent, gdy odkryto, że to ona podpaliła dom Hale'ów. Czemu wściekał się, że wraz ze Scottem nie zostają na noc w domu nawet jeszcze przed plotkami o kocie górskim.  
Wszystko się układało aż do momentu, gdy przestało.

Derek jak zwykle wślizgnął się do jego sypialni przez okno już w niedzielny wieczór, najwyraźniej nie mogąc doczekać się obiecanych odpowiedzi, co stanowiło problem, bo Stiles nie miał żadnych. Ten znak nie widniał na żadnej stronie internetowej i brakowało go w wykazach w książkach, które przeglądał.  
Znaczenie czerwonego punktu wydawało się o wiele bardziej czytelne, ale to, że zapowiadał kłopoty, nie było tajemnicą. Derek potwierdził mu wcześniej w rozmowie telefonicznej, że to na pewno była ludzka krew. Do tego nos alfy poinformował go, że została wzięta siłą, bo wciąż można było wyczuć hormony, które musiały krążyć w żyłach anonimowej ofiary.  
― Wiesz coś? ― spytał mężczyzna, gdy postawił bezpiecznie stopy na jego dywanie i Stiles prawie upuścił ręcznik, którym wycierał włosy.  
Zaledwie kilka minut temu wziął prysznic i zamierzał wcześniej położyć się spać.  
― Koleś! ― jęknął. ― Słyszałeś o drzwiach albo nie wiem… Powiadamianiu, że się wpadnie? Albo o tym, że wypada być zaproszonym? ― spytał, naciągając na siebie pierwszą znalezioną na oparciu krzesła koszulkę.  
Derek spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie, chociaż jego brew drgnęła nerwowo.  
― Masz coś? ― powtórzył, ignorując kwestię drzwi i całą resztę.  
― Nic. To nie jest runa, ten symbol widzę pierwszy raz. Kontaktowałem się z Allison ― przyznał szczerze od razu, widząc, że Derek się krzywi. ― Oni też nie mają pojęcia co to może być.  
― Argentowie zabili wczoraj kolejną Omegę ― poinformował go chłodno.  
― Nie Chris i nie Allison ― odpowiedział Stiles, bo dziewczyna też była przerażona tym, co się dzieje. Tajemnicą nawet nie było, że jej ojciec nie był zadowolony, że ponownie łamie się pakt. Stiles zaczął mieć do niego odrobinę więcej szacunku, gdy Allison opisała mu, jak Chris ułatwił ucieczkę dwóm innym Omegom, nim Gerard zorientował się w sytuacji.  
Ona, podobnie jak Stiles, zajmowała się wyszukiwaniem informacji, więc wszystko znała jedynie z opowieści. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że dzięki temu oboje rozeznawali się w sytuacji.  
― Dzieciak miał szesnaście lat. Przybył tu, bo ktoś ugryzł go i zostawił. Szukał pomocy ― wywarczał Derek, pokazując nagle kły.  
Taką utratę kontroli Stiles u Dereka widział pierwszy raz. Nie mógł zdobyć się na strach i chyba Hale wyczuł, że jest jedynie wnikliwie obserwowany, bo zacisnął dłonie w pięści i ukrył twarz w cieniu.  
― Martwisz się ― wyrwało się Stilesowi nim zdążył się powstrzymać, a Hale po prostu skierował się do okna i bez słowa opuścił jego pokój.  
Stilinski nie zastanawiał się długo. Sięgnął po telefon i wybrał numer Dereka.  
― Dwie inne Omegi udały się na wschód. Chris pomógł im uciec ― poinformował go i nie doczekał się podziękowań.  
Miał o tym nie wspominać mężczyźnie, bo nie wiedzieli, czy powiększenie watahy nie rozsierdzi Gerarda, ale jeśli to, co nadciągało, było tak groźne jak czuł, to potrzebowali każdych wolnych rąk.

Stiles niemal podskoczył, gdy Danny podszedł do niego i uśmiechnął się sugestywnie. Trening skończył się kilka minut wcześniej i w zasadzie w szatni zostali sami. Scott obiecał odwieźć Isaaka do mieszkania Dereka pod nieobecność alfy, a Jackson popędził na spotkanie z Lydią, co nie było dla nikogo znowuż wielkim zaskoczeniem.  
― Stilinski, jesteś pełen tajemnic ― zaczął Mahealani i Stiles nie mógł nie spojrzeń na niego pytająco.  
― No wiesz, to część mojego uroku osobistego, przez który nie mogę opędzić się od lasek ― powiedział, bo wciąż nie wiedział o co chodzi Danny'emu, ale liczył, że chłopak w końcu rozwinie temat zamiast uśmiechać się do niego z wszystkowiedzącym spojrzeniem.  
― Miguel jest na zewnątrz i prosił, żeby ci powiedzieć, że masz ruszyć tyłek ― wyjaśnił rozbawiony i Stiles otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.  
― Kim jest Miguel? ― spytał, sięgając po plecak i zamarł, gdy Danny zachichotał.  
― To podobno twój kuzyn ― podkreślił ostatnie słowo i do Stilesa w końcu dotarło. ― Chociaż ze wszystkich ludzi mnie akurat mogłeś powiedzieć o zmianie stron, Stilinski ― krzyknął jeszcze za nim, bo Stiles wybiegł z szatni, nie kłopocząc się pożegnaniami.  
Pobladły na twarzy Derek opierał się o jego jeepa, trzymając się za ramię. Stiles poczuł zimny pot na plecach, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to jakieś cholerne deja vu. Ostatni raz, gdy widział wilkołaka w tym stanie, ten chciał, żeby odciąć mu ramię, a Scott narażał życie, zdobywając cholerny nabój z tojadem.  
― Nie, nie, nie ― zaczął, podbiegając, bo mężczyzna zsunął się po karoserii, prawie upadając na jezdnię.  
Co dziwniejsze zza niego wysunęła się jakaś dwójka dzieciaków, z których jedno podtrzymało Dereka, z obawą spoglądając wokół.  
― Powiedz mi, że cię nie postrzelono ― poprosił cicho Stiles, ale Hale z trudem otworzył oczy.  
― Jedź ― warknął, wsuwając się do środka przy pomocy dwójki nieznajomych.

Rozdział III  
Nowi mieszkańcy

Stiles zignorował słabe groźby, które dobiegały do niego z tylnego siedzenia i zaparkował pod swoim domem. Iris i Spencer okazali się dwójką Omeg, które Derek odnalazł dobę wcześniej kilka kilometrów od miasta. Niestety nie był jedynym, który wpadł na ich trop.  
― Kto do niego strzelał? ― spytał rzeczowo Stiles, trzymając się kurczowo kierownicy.  
Dwójka nastolatków popatrzyła po sobie speszona.  
― Nie rozpoznaliśmy nikogo ― odezwał się w końcu chłopak.  
Byli przeraźliwie brudni, więc nie uciekali pierwszy dzień. Ich ubrania przesiąknięte były zapachem lasu i prochu.  
― Któreś jest jeszcze ranne? ― spytał ponownie Stiles, bo nie miał czasu nawet się im dokładnie przyjrzeć.  
― On mnie zasłonił ― powiedział dziewczyna, co akurat Stilinski podejrzewał.  
― Ma na imię Derek, a ja jestem Stiles ― przedstawił się pospiesznie, sięgając do apteczki.  
Wcześniej zdążył wypytać obojga o wszystko, co tylko przyszło mu do głowy, ale sam nie udzielił im żadnych informacji.  
Spencer pomógł mu wyciągnąć Dereka z tylnego siedzenia i przenieść go do salonu. Stolik na kawę został szybko oczyszczony ze zbędnych przedmiotów, a Stiles zdarł z mężczyzny kurtkę. Sytuacja wydawała się gorsza niż ostatnim razem, bo Hale nie groził przegryzieniem mu tętnicy.  
― Zadzwoń po Scotta ― warknął.  
― Nie ma mowy, żeby wyciągnął od Argentów nabój ― poinformował go głucho.  
― Nie ― wydyszał Derek, zaciskając mocniej rękę na ranie, która nie chciała się zamknąć.  
― Nie odetnę ci ramienia ― dodał Stiles odrobinę głośniej.  
Spencer przytrzymał Dereka, gdy ten próbował sięgnąć do Stilinskiego, chociaż Iris była ewidentnie przerażona.  
Stiles cofnął się, kładąc rękę na usta, a potem chwytając się za głowę, jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy zbierał myśli.  
― Iris, przynieś wodę i zjedzcie coś z Spencerem. Kuchnia jest do waszej dyspozycji ― polecił im i Derek niemal natychmiast wylądował na dywanie, gdy chłopak przestał go przytrzymywać na stole.  
Stiles tymczasem sięgnął po komórkę i napisał pospiesznie smsa do ojca. Nie czekał długo na odpowiedź.  
― Mój ojciec zaraz tu będzie ― poinformował Dereka, którego źrenice rozszerzyły się z wściekłości, więc na wszelki wypadek cofnął się o kolejny krok.  
Wilkołak, chociaż zbolały i oblany potem, wyglądał jakby miał ochotę doczołgać się do niego i naprawdę rozerwać mu kłami gardło. Nie czekali długo aż radiowóz zaparkował na podjeździe i John Stilinski wbiegł do domu.  
― Masz? ― spytał Stiles, sięgając do torby z dowodami.  
Przez chwilę przeglądał różnego rodzaju naboje, nie kłopocząc się nawet tym, że zostawia swoje odciski palców. Derek próbował schować się za kanapą, ale szeryf zignorował go.  
― On powinien tak leżeć? ― spytał tylko, zerkając nerwowo na zostawiającego czarne ślady na podłodze mężczyznę.  
― Jeśli teraz podejdę, to rozerwie mi gardło ― wyjaśnił Stiles, w końcu znajdując to czego szukał. ― Mam wszystko pod kontrolą ― dodał pospiesznie, gdy jego ojciec otworzył szerzej usta. ― Wracaj do pracy.  
― Nie. Niczego nie masz pod kontrolą ― warknął starszy Stilinski. ― Ranny Hale czołga się po naszym salonie, a jakaś dwójka kurczy się na krzesłach w kuchni. Gdzie jest Scott? ― spytał, gdy Stiles minął go, rozbijając wazonem podstawę naboju.  
Chłopak wysypał zawartość metalowego pojemnika na stół i podciągnął Dereka bliżej, podając mu zapalniczkę. Hale zagryzł wargi, a potem podpalił stosik, ostatnią część wcierając w ramię.  
― Stiles? ― spytał jego ojciec.  
― Mam wszystko pod kontrolą ― powtórzył po raz kolejny i poczuł, że robi mu się naprawdę słabo.  
Miał ochotę zwymiotować stres ostatnich czterdziestu minut, ale zamiast tego upadł na plamy czarnej mazi, którą zostawił Derek.  
― To dwie Omegi, które ścigał Gerard ― wyjaśnił ojcu, czując na kolanie zaciskające się palce wilkołaka. ― Mój ojciec wie ― poinformował, tym razem Dereka, który nie wyglądał na odprężonego.  
― Powiedziałeś mu? ― spytał z groźbą w głosie Hale, ale szeryf natychmiast stanął między nimi z dłonią instynktownie zaciśniętą na kaburze.  
― Dowiedziałem się wcześniej ― wyjaśnił starszy Stilinski. ― Masz się trzymać z dala od mojego syna ― dodał, a Stiles wypuścił powietrze z płuc, obserwując jak Derek próbuje się podnieść z błyszczącymi czerwienią tęczówkami.  
Mężczyzn jednak stracił równowagę, a potem upadł do przodu już całkiem nieprzytomny.  
― Kategorycznie gorzej niż ostatnim razem ― podsumował cicho Stiles.

Spencer okazał się starszy niż Stilinskiemu wydawało się wcześniej. Może przez to, że wciąż na jego twarzy gościł szok, gdy spotkali się pod szkołą, a jego sylwetka była przykurczona. Iris natomiast faktycznie była dzieciakiem. Mogła mieć nie więcej niż piętnaście lat.  
Dereka umieścili z pokoju gościnnym, co nie było najłatwiejsze. Ciało mężczyzny było kompletnie bezwładne i prześlizgiwał im się przez palce, a pozostała część watahy i Scott wciąż znajdowali się poza zasięgiem.  
― Jeśli Gerard go szuka… ― zaczął John Stilinski i Stiles spojrzał na niego z nagłą determinacją.  
― Argent strzelał do Iris ― poinformował go. ― Derek ją zasłonił. Ona pewnie do tego czasu już by nie żyła ― dodał, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i nawet nie sprawdzając, jaką reakcję wywarły jego słowa. Jego ojciec już wcześniej był lekko przerażony wyglądem młodej kobiety.  
Spencer w ubraniu szeryfa siedział już przy stole, a dziewczyna właśnie schodziła po schodach w jakichś starych ciuchach Stilesa. Rany na jej policzku zdążyły się już zagoić, ale wciąż obserwowała wszystko wokół gotowa w każdej chwili do ataku.  
― Co z nim? ― spytał rzeczowo młody mężczyzna, przygarniając do siebie bliżej Iris.  
W jego obecności dziewczyna wydawała się spokojniejsza.  
― Za kilka godzin będzie jak nowy ― westchnął Stiles i odsunął jedno z krzeseł, siadając naprzeciwko nich. Jego ojciec stał wciąż w drzwiach kuchni z zaplecionymi na piersi rękami i obserwował wszystkich ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. ― Chcemy zadać wam kilka pytań zanim Derek się obudzi. Tutaj jesteście jak bezpieczni ― dodał, obracając się w stronę szeryfa, który skinął głową na potwierdzenie jego słów.  
― Nie jesteś wilkołakiem ― zauważył Spencer.  
― Nie, ale dobrze mieć mnie po swojej stronie ― odparł szczerze Stiles, spoglądając na wciąż widoczne na podłodze czarne plamy i chłopak skinął głową.  
― Miesiąc temu ktoś zabił całą moją rodzinę ― zaczął Spencer po chwili. ― Studiowałem na MIT i, gdy wróciłem do domu na weekend, wokół był tylko zapach… ― urwał.  
― Śmierci? ― spytał Stiles. ― To byli łowcy? ― zmienił szybko temat, bo chłopak zacisnął pięści, a Stiles nie miał ochoty tłumaczenie ojcu, że wilkołaki nie są niebezpieczne po tym jak Spencer straci panowanie nad sobą w ich kuchni.  
― Nie. To był inny wilk. Zabrał status mojemu ojcu i zniknął ― wyjaśnił głucho.  
Iris skurczyła się jeszcze bardziej, ściskając w dłoniach kubek z herbatą, która już dawno przestała być ciepła.  
― Z Massachusetts do Kalifornii? ― spytał szeryf. ― Nie widzę twojego bagażu ― dodał.  
Spencer poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle.  
― Przebiegłeś tę odległość w wilczej formie ― stwierdził Stiles, nagle zdając sobie sprawę dlaczego mężczyzna wydaje się wciąż garbić. Scott po przebywaniu dłużej w postaci wilka też często miał problem z wyprostowaniem się, a to była kwestia godzin, a nie dni albo nawet tygodni. ― Urodziłeś się wilkołakiem? ― spytał ciekawie, bo w zasadzie wtedy łatwiej im było się kontrolować, chociaż sam nie wiedział, co zrobiłby gdyby stracił całą rodzinę. Nic dziwnego, że Spencer przybył do Beacon Hills. Z Derekiem zapewne zrozumieją się bez słów.  
― Tak, urodziłem się wilkołakiem i w mojej rodzinie nie ma… nie było.. ― poprawił się, odchrząkując. ― Nie było ludzi. Mój ojciec wszystkich przemienił, gdy tylko wyrazili na to zgodę ― dodał, spoglądając znacząco na przysłuchującego im się szeryfa. ― Skierowałem się tutaj, ponieważ chodziły słuchy, że ostatni potomek Hale'ów odbudowuje watahę.  
― A Iris? ― spytał Stiles.  
Spencer wypuścił powietrze z płuc z głośnym świstem, obejmując dziewczynę w pasie.  
― Znalazłem ją w Kansas. Plątała się bez celu. Ktoś ją ugryzł i… ― urwał, bo Iris podniosła w końcu głowę.  
― Myślałam, że to był pies ― przyznała. ― Nie ma wilków w Kansas ― dodała i Stiles miał ochotę się roześmiać, bo niemal te same słowa wypowiedział do Scotta prawie rok wcześniej. ― Moi rodzice nie wiedzieli co się ze mną dzieje… Byłam taka zła i… ― urwała.  
― Uciekła ― dokończył za nią Spencer. ― To chyba była najlepsza decyzja. Przekonałem ją, że lepiej, aby ze mną poszła, ale teraz nie wiem czy to był dobry pomysł ― przyznał, spoglądając w stronę zamkniętego pokoju gościnnego.  
― Możecie odejść w każdej chwili ― poinformował go Stiles. ― Mój ojciec odwiezie was na granicę miasta ― dodał, ale dziewczyna pokiwała przecząco głową, jakby się bała, że Spencer faktycznie przyjmie tę decyzję.  
― On mnie osłonił ― powiedział szybko, a w jej oczach pojawiły się pierwsze łzy. ― Nie chcę być już sama ― dodała, chociaż Spencer obejmował ją delikatnie ramieniem.  
Nie wydawał się urażony i raczej nie był zdziwiony. Dziewczyna zaczęła się trząść, więc Stiles uznał, że najlepiej byłoby na tym skończyć. Nie raz widywał ofiary wypadków, które przeszły mniej, a były w gorszym stanie. Nie był specjalistą psychologiem, ale w chwili obecnej obojgu najbardziej przydałoby się ciepłe łóżku i kilka godzin spokoju póki Derek nie odzyska przytomności.  
― Zostajemy ― poinformował go Spencer, biorąc Iris na ręce.

Stiles stracił łóżko. Odkrył to w chwili, gdy wszedł do swojego pokoju i zobaczył śpiącą na poduszce Iris. Spencer leżał już obudzony na dywanie, ale wydawał się o wiele spokojniejszy.  
― Przyszedłem po notatki ― poinformował go cicho, przeskakując przez jego długie nogi.  
Wyglądał dziwnie w ubraniu jego ojca, ale na razie to musiało wystarczyć. Scott wraz z pozostałymi wciąż byli poza zasięgiem. Derek najwyraźniej zlecił im przeszukanie lasu, a tam nie działały komórki. Stiles nie sądził, żeby Spencer wiedział, jak wyciem przywabić ich z powrotem w stronę domu, bo każda wataha miała inny sygnał, a dodatkowo coś takiego zwróciłoby uwagę Gerarda.  
― Ile lat ma wasz alfa? ― spytał chłopak, gdy młodszy Stilinski zbierał zdjęcia, które wataha dostarczała mu każdego dnia.  
― Nie wiem. Jest chyba starszy ode mnie o cztery lata, więc… dwadzieścia dwa gdzieś na czasie ― odpowiedział, zbierając notatki.  
Spencer nie odpowiedział i myśl, która nagle zakiełkowała w głowie Stilesa, nie nastroiła go pozytywnie. Derek był osłabiony i nieprzytomny, co mogło stanowić dla niektórych zbyt wielką pokusę, więc młodszy Stilinski odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na wilkołaka, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.  
― Wyjaśnię ci sytuację ― zaczął cicho, żeby nie obudzić dziewczyny. ― Jeśli spróbujesz przejąć władzę, o ile nie rozszarpie cię wataha, zabije cię mój ojciec, bo mamy dostateczną liczbę naboi z tojadem. Nie możesz nam nic zrobić, bo wtedy dopadną cię łowcy i jeden strzał to będzie z ich strony miłosierdzie, wierz mi na słowo. Możesz odejść ― powtórzył.  
Spencer oparł się plecami o łóżko i spojrzał na niego dziwnie.  
― Bronisz go ― stwierdził, ale Stiles nie zareagował. ― Zostaniemy ― powtórzył.  
― Nie obchodzi mnie w tej chwili czy zostaniecie ― powiedział Stilinski.  
Spencer zagryzł wargi, widząc w jego dłoni biały, górski popiół. Niemą groźbę. Po chwili jednak spojrzał na zdjęcia, które Stiles zbierał i zmarszczył brwi.  
― To wypaliło się na korze drzewa, gdy łowca postrzelił alfę, ale jedna z linii też spływała krwią ― rzekł, wskazując palcem na fotografię.  
Stiles nie odkładając woreczka z popiołem, podniósł jedno ze zdjęć.  
― Jesteś pewien? ― spytał, pokazując mu wyraźniejsze ujęcie.  
Spencer skinął głową powoli.  
― Pachniała jak krew Dereka? ― spytał Stiles, gdy coś nagle przyszło mu do głowy.  
― Tak ― odparł bez wahania wilkołak, a Stilinski zmiął w dłoni fotografię i bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju.

Pokoju gościnnego nie wykorzystywali zbyt często, dlatego na półkach zebrał się kurz. Derek w samych spodniach leżał na niezaścielonym łóżku, ale Stiles nie zamierzał się tym bynajmniej przejmować. Obsypał swój pokój popiołem, chociaż Spencer nie wydawał się z tego powodu zadowolony. Jednak faktycznie nie mieli gdzie pójść z Iris, więc wszelkie protesty nie miały sensu.  
― Groziłeś mu ― wyszeptał Hale nie otwierając nawet oczu, gdy Stiles wszedł do środka, sprawdzając jak się czuje.  
― Chcesz coś do picia? Rana się zagoiła? ― spytał, ignorując uwagę Dereka.  
Ręka wilkołaka faktycznie wyglądała o wiele lepiej. Kulę, już pozbawioną dodatkowych magicznych właściwości, wyjął jego ojciec prawie godzinę temu tuż przed tym jak wybrał się z powrotem do pracy. Ofoliowane dowody z rozprawy Kate Argent wciąż znajdowały się w salonie, bo Stiles stwierdził, że zapas kul z tojadem może im się przydać w przyszłości, chociaż osobiście wolałby, żeby było inaczej.  
― Nie. Muszę wrócić do domu i zabieram oboje ze sobą ― odparł Derek, siadając na łóżku.  
Napiął mięśnie, sprawdzając czy jego ręka już zagoiła się dostatecznie, a potem sięgnął po brudną koszulkę.  
― Nie wyjdziesz stąd dopóki nie wróci mój ojciec ― poinformował go Stiles, siadając na jednym z foteli.  
Rozstawił przed sobą zdjęcia i włączył laptop, kątem oka upewniając się, że Derek najwyraźniej zamierza zignorować jego słowa.  
― Pokój, w którym śpią, jest obsypany popiołem ― dodał nie podnosząc głowy znad komputera. ― Spencerowi mogłoby przyjść coś głupiego do głowy… ― urwał.  
― Jak atak na mnie, któremu zapobiegłeś? Czego chcesz, Stiles?! ― warknął Derek nagle. ― Podziękowań?! ― krzyknął, pochylając się niebezpiecznie w jego stronę.  
Przeważnie w takich sytuacjach Stilinski lądował na ścianie lub drzwiach, przyciśnięty przez większe i silniejsze ciało, a wilkołak groził mu pogryzieniem. Albo dekapitacją.  
― Nie. Chcę, żebyś poczekał na mojego ojca, bo wolę, żeby porozumiał się z tobą, a nie Argentami ― warknął Stiles, w końcu odwracając wzrok od ekranu. ― Bo mój ojciec poinformował mnie dwa tygodnie temu, że jesteś wilkołakiem i mam się trzymać z dala od ciebie, a ponieważ jednak nie chcę mieć psychopaty Gerarda na niedzielnych obiadkach, mógłbyś jednak ten jeden raz się poświęcić i poudawać przez piętnaście minut człowieka, a nie zwierzę! ― podniósł głos. ― I znalazłem coś o tym znaku na drzewach ― dodał już spokojniej, sięgając ponownie po fotografię.  
Derek zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ale po chwili usiadł z powrotem na łóżku.  
― Co wiesz? ― spytał rzeczowo i Stiles wyszczerzył się.  
― Spencer widział, jak znak wypalił się tuż po chwili, gdy cię postrzelono. Kroplą w środku była twoja krew ― zaczął, wskazując na czerwony punkt na zdjęciu. ― Mam pewną teorię, że znaki pojawiają się tam gdzie doszło do przemocy lub bardziej dosadnie, gdzie złamano pakt ― dodał.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi.  
― Na ile to pewne informacje? ― spytał.  
― To tylko teoria, ale pasowałaby do tego, co mówiłeś ty i Spencer. Wcześniejsze zdjęcia pochodzą z miejsca, gdzie zginęła Omega? ― upewnił się, a Derek skinął głową. ― Nie atakowałeś chyba… ― urwał.  
― Nie. Nie tknęliśmy na razie żadnego łowcy, ale…  
― Nie, Derek. To coś o wiele większego niż ci się wydaje ― przerwał mu. ― Za każdym razem, gdy Gerard narusza pakt, coś oznacza to miejsce. Nie wiem, co się budzi, ale w przyrodzie musi być równowaga ― zauważył przytomnie Stiles.  
― Doprowadzimy do równowagi, o to się martw ― odparł wilkołak nagle błyskając czerwienią.  
― Nie, źle się wyraziłem. Nie chodziło mi o taką równowagę. Nie możecie zaatakować Argentów, bo odpowiedzą ogniem, a wataha składa się z bezrozumnych dzieciaków. Nie możesz wypowiedzieć otwartej wojny ― dodał odrobinę ciszej, przypominając sobie o obecności Spencera.  
― I mam czekać? Aż zastrzelą Scotta albo Isaaca? ― spytał. ― Co mam według ciebie zrobić, Stiles? ― warknął, tracąc cierpliwość.  
Stilinski zaczął palcami masować czoło, starając się zebrać myśli. Sytuacja nie była najłatwiejsza, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że nie ma z niej wyjścia.  
― Spotkaj się z Chrisem albo Allison ― zaczął, ale Derek spojrzał na niego zimno. ― Ja się z nimi spotkam i będę mediatorem ― zaproponował. ― Ale muszę jeszcze cię spytać o jedno… ― urwał, bo Hale ponownie zebrał się do wyjścia. ― Czy pamiętasz, żeby po pożarze pojawiło się coś takiego na drzewach?  
Derek zawahał się i jego wzrok nagle stał się nieobecny. Coś dziwnego pojawiły się w jego oczach, co zaniepokoiło Stilesa.  
― Mogę spytać mojego ojca. Mogli to odnotować jako akt wandalizmu ― zaczął Stilinski i Hale skinął głową.  
― Będziesz musiał, bo kolejne dwa tygodnie pamiętam jak przez mgłę, a potem byliśmy już w Nowy Yorku ― poinformował go z pozoru obojętnym tonem. ― Laura pamiętałaby… ― urwał, robiąc ostrożny krok do tyłu, w stronę okna.  
Odsunął palcem firankę, sprawdzając samochody na podjeździe.  
― Twój ojciec już jest ― stwierdził. ― Sądzisz, że pożar i pojawienie się Gerarda są powiązane?  
― Nie w taki sposób jak myślisz, ale magicznie być może. Znowu dochodzi do złamania paktu ― przypomniał niepotrzebnie.  
Derek zacisnął zęby i bez słowa minął Stilesa w drodze do salonu.

Rozdział IV  
Kolejna zapadka

Szeryf, przeważnie wchodząc do domu, zostawiał broń w jednej z szuflad zamykanych na klucz zaraz przy drzwiach. Nie chodziło tylko o plączącego się wciąż pod nogami Stilesa, ale przede wszystkim o równie ciekawskiego Scotta, który, nie tak jak jego kolega, nie potrafił posługiwać się bronią.  
Tym razem jednak starszy Stilinski zostawił przy sobie pistolet, a nawet upewnił się, że ma pod ręką unikalne naboje, o których wspominał mu Stiles w smsie. Nie był specjalistą od polowań na istoty nadprzyrodzone, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie mógł po prostu strzelić w odpowiedniej porze w jak najbardziej odpowiednie miejsce. To nie wymagało zbyt wielkiej filozofii i chyba Derek to rozumiał, bo trzymał ręce na widoku, gdy usiedli przy kuchennym stole.  
― Szeryfie ― przywitał się Hale. ― Przepraszam, że sprawiliśmy kłopot ― powiedział tym samym skrajnie uprzejmym tonem, który Stiles słyszał po raz pierwszy.  
Najwyraźniej Derek faktycznie zamierzał pokazać się z tej bardziej ludzkiej strony.  
― Ustalmy jedno; Gerard Argent naprawdę strzelał do tej małej? ― spytał Stilinski, zerkając na ramię wilkołaka, które zaczynało odzyskiwać normalny kolor.  
― Szybciej się leczą ― wyjaśnił mu Stiles niepytany, ale ojciec spojrzał na niego z naganą. ― Rozumiem, dorośli rozmawiają ― dodał nerwowo chłopak, podnosząc dłonie do góry w obronnym geście.  
Szczęka Dereka ponownie się zacisnęła, jakby miał rzucić kolejny ze swoich przesiąkniętych agresją komentarzy.  
― Stiles wiele mi opowiedział, ale chcę usłyszeć z twoich ust czy Gerard Argent strzelił do Iris ― poinformował go szeryf.  
― Osobiście pociągnął za spust. Zawsze wybiera mniejsze cele, bo trudniej w nie trafić, a ona nie ma doświadczenia w unikaniu kul ― wytłumaczył mu Hale i Stilinski zacisnął w pięść opatrzoną dłoń. ― Stiles, mógłbyś przyprowadzić oboje? ― poprosił cicho Derek, zaskakując młodszego chłopaka. ― Powinniśmy się już zbierać. Wataha będzie wracać z powrotem z obchodu.  
Stiles popędził z powrotem na piętro i odgarnął popiół spod drzwi. Spencer czekał już z rozbudzoną Iris. Zeszli na dół bez słowa, słysząc zapewne, że ich o to poproszono.  
― Mam mieszkanie na granicy miasta ― dobiegło do uszu Stilesa. Derek wciąż rozmawiał z jego ojcem.  
― Dziewczyna nie będzie z wami mieszkać ― zaprotestował od razu szeryf. ― Ma z piętnaście lat. Potrzebuje rodziny, szkoły i poczucia normalności ― pouczył go.  
― Nie może wrócić. Nie będzie bezpieczna nawet w Kansas. Jest zbiegiem i nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby nauczyć ją panowania nad sobą. Już lepiej byłoby faktycznie oddać ją w ręce Argentów, bo z czasem stanie się niebezpieczna i w końcu kogoś zabije ― powiedział, ignorując, że dziewczyna podskoczyła na dźwięk nieprzyjemnych tonów w jego głosie.  
― Nie będzie z wami mieszkać. Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? ― spytał Stilinski. ― Was dwóch i ona? Ile jesteście od niej starsi?  
Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony jakby dopiero do niego teraz dotarło, o co chodzi szeryfowi.  
― Nikt nie będzie jej podrywał ani… ― urwał nagle zniesmaczony. ― Kiedy stanie się członkiem watahy będzie jak rodzina. Jak kuzynka albo… siostra… Pewnie dla młodszych będzie jak rodzeństwo ― wytłumaczył.  
Stilinski spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.  
― I tak nie będzie z wami mieszkać. Nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby dorastająca dziewczyna prowadzała się dwoma dwudziestokilkulatkami. Masz w ogóle pracę? Z czego się utrzymujesz? Ona musi iść do szkoły ― rzucił jednym tchem i Derek przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę go uderzyć.  
Stiles natomiast nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że jego ojciec stał się nagle obrońcą moralności. Ewidentnie mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia o tym jak działa wataha, ale, żeby to w pełni zrozumieć, musiałby obserwować ich o wiele dłużej.  
― Spencer dokończy studia, a Iris pójdzie do szkoły. O pieniądze nie muszą się martwić ― zaczął Hale mrużąc oczy.  
― Iris zamieszka z nami dopóki nie uznam, że nie jesteś niebezpieczny ― poinformował go chłodno. ― To albo pogotowie opiekuńcze ― zagroził i z gardła Dereka wyrwał się niski warkot. ― To nie są negocjacje, które wygrasz, synu ― dodał jeszcze Stilinski.

Kiedy szeryf odmówił wydania dziewczyny, Derek zaczął krążyć nerwowo po kuchni. Iris o dziwno nie miała nic przeciwko pozostania z nimi, chociaż oznaczałoby to rozstanie ze Spencerem. Chyba nerwowość Hale'a nie działała na jego korzyść. Dziewczyna była mu wdzięczna za ratunek i chciała zostać częścią watahy, ale nie objęło to najwyraźniej wspólnego zamieszkania.  
Pozostali wraz ze Scottem pojawili się w ich dom późnym wieczorem. Nie znaleźli na szczęście żadnych nowych znaków na drzewach czy skałach, ale coś dziwnego zaczęło budzić się w lesie. Isaac wydawał się podbudowany tym, że nie będzie sam mieszkał z Derekiem. Spencer co prawda zasugerował, że za pieniądze, które zostały mu po rodzicach mógłby spokojnie wynająć jeszcze jeden apartament, ale Hale wolał ich mieć pod ręką. Szczególnie teraz.  
― Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa ― zaczął Derek po chwili, gdy Scott przestał nerwowo zerkać na szeryfa.  
― Oddanie ― pochwycił w lot Spencer.  
Już teraz rozumieli się z Derekiem i całkiem skutecznie uzupełniali. Dopiero teraz Stiles dostrzegł, że Hale'owi brakowało kogoś właśnie takiego. Kto jak on urodził się w wilkołaczej rodzinie.  
― Tak jak Scott nie zostali przemienieni przeze mnie, więc teraz będą musieli uznać moje przywództwo ― poinformował Derek pozostałych, gdy rzucili mu całkiem zaskoczone spojrzenia. ― Na zewnątrz ― dodał, wskazując na drzwi prowadzące na tył domu.  
― Jeśli zrobisz jej krzywdę ― rzucił za nim szeryf, ale alfa już trzymał dziewczynę za rękę.  
― To nawet nie zaboli ― obiecał jej Hale, patrząc na nią tak długo aż w końcu podniosła się ufnie i ruszyła za pozostałymi.  
Stiles wybiegł tuż za Scottem zastanawiając się, czy nie nawiązać jakoś, że McCall też mógłby się w końcu zdeklarować.  
Derek jednak już pochylał się nad Iris, wgryzając się delikatnie w jej ramię. Oczy dziewczyny rozbłysły na niebiesko, a potem osunęła się na trawę, trzymając dłoń przy szyi. Spojrzała zaskoczona na poplamioną krwią rękę, ale po ranie nie było już śladu. Derek pomógł jej wstać i Stiles zastanawiał się dlaczego wyszli, skoro gryźć mógł równie dobrze w ich salonie, dopóki Hale nie doskoczył do Spencera i nie pchnął go z całej siły na najbliższe drzewo.  
Wilkołak przeleciał kilka metrów i prawie osunął się po korze, ale szponiasta dłoń alfy zacisnęła się na jego gardle.  
― Nigdy więcej nie próbuj mi się przeciwstawić ― warknął Derek, unikając rąk drugiego wilkołaka, zanim uniósł go z łatwością i ponownie rzucił, tym razem o ziemię.  
Spencer dźwignął się na kolana, dysząc ciężko i nadstawił szyję, chociaż Derek nawet o to nie poprosił.  
Hale chwilę stał nad nim, namyślając się, a potem ugryzł go w złączenie szyi i barku, a potem rozpiął kilka guzików koszuli mężczyzny i wbił zęby w prawą pierś Spencera dodatkowo go naznaczając. Ta rana jednak nie zagoiła się, a jedynie rozbłysła w mroku i pokryła się ciemnym strupem.  
Chłopak wydawał się zaskoczony, gdy Derek go podniósł i spoglądał na pozostałych, z których Erica wyglądała jakby dostała właśnie w twarz.  
I do Stilesa dotarło.  
― Naznaczyłeś go jako następcę? ― spytał, nie mogąc powstrzymać drżenia w głosie.  
― Jeśli coś się stanie, Spencer wami pokieruje ― poinformował pozostałych Derek, ignorując głupie pytanie Stilinskiego.  
Stiles jednak nie mógł wyzbyć się myśli, że teraz Scott Derekowi nie jest do niczego potrzebny.

Iris zajęła pokój, który dawniej rodzice planowali jako trzecią sypialnię na piętrze, ale nigdy nie doczekali się drugiego dziecka. Jego ojciec wciąż nie do końca przyswajał informacje, że wilkołaki są bardzo silne, więc niemal wrzasnął na nią, gdy sama zaczęła wnosić swoje łóżko i szafki. Spencer uczył ją podczas całej drogi i dziewczyna wykorzystywała wszystko w praktyce.  
Stiles jednak cieszył się, że do pełni mają jeszcze prawie trzy tygodnie. W tym czasie podobnie jak pozostali przeniesie się do Dereka na kilka dni. Póki co Erica przyniosła jej trochę swoich ubrań, a Lydia obiecała wyjść z Iris na zakupy, gdy tylko Hale poda im pin do swojej karty.  
― Czy widziałeś takie znaki na drzewach po pożarze? ― spytał następnego dnia przy śniadaniu Stiles, bo zmarnowali już dostatecznie wiele czasu.  
Jego ojciec sięgnął po fotografie i chwilę się jej przyglądał.  
― Jeden albo dwa, ale pojawiły się w kilka tygodni później ― powiedział. ― Nie powiązaliśmy ich z podpaleniem.  
― Czyli pojawiły się po śmierci mamy? ― upewnił się, a szeryf skinął głową.  
― Trzy podwójne spirale, ale prócz czerwonego punktu połowa każdej spirali też była bordowa ― dodał. ― Myślisz, że to jakaś sekta? ― spytał, odkładając zdjęcie na stół.  
Iris zeszła na dół, spoglądając na nich niepewnie, więc Stiles odsunął jej krzesło, zapraszając bliżej. Wciąż była jak zaszczute zwierzę, ale przynajmniej przestała okupować kąty.  
― Dzisiaj zakupy? ― spytał przyjaźnie Stiles. ― Uważaj na Lydię, potrafi naprawdę przeciągnąć człowieka po wszystkich sklepach. Mam nadzieję, że Derek ma naprawdę spore konto, bo to, co ona uważa za konieczne dla dziewczyny w twoim wieku, nie skończy się na dwóch sukienkach i kilkunastu parach butów ― dodał uśmiechając się.  
― Nie lubię zakupów ― przyznała w końcu, sięgając po naleśniki.  
― Bluźnisz ― parsknął Stiles. ― Lydia ci tego nie wybaczy albo wybije ci to z głowy.  
Iris wzruszyła ramionami, a po chwili wyprostowała się i nerwowo spojrzała w stronę drzwi. W sekundę później rozległo się głośne pukanie.  
― Erica już jest ― powiedział, wstając z westchnieniem.  
― Tak, ona też jest straszna ― przyznał Stiles, odprowadzając ją do wyjścia.  
Kiedy wrócił jego ojciec akurat kończył kawę.  
― Myślisz, że da sobie radę? ― spytał niepewnie szeryf.  
― Musi. Spencer powiedział Derekowi, że jej rodzice chcieli ją oddać do zakładu dla osób chorych psychicznie, gdy się przy nich przez przypadek przemieniła. Faktycznie nie ma gdzie wracać ― dodał, wciąż przeglądając fotografię.  
― Ten znak się jakoś wiąże z tym wszystkim ― zmienił temat szeryf.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
― Nie wiem, ale ostatnim razem jak się pojawił wataha została prawie w całości zabita, a mama leżała nieprzytomna w szpitalu ― westchnął.

Nienawidzić Spencera było tak samo łatwo jak lubić Iris. Dwudziestoczterolatek kiedy już ochłonął, podobnie jak Derek zaczął roztaczać wokół siebie aurę pewności siebie, która po prostu irytowała. Scott faktycznie zszedł na drugi tor. Derek ze Spencerem i Isaakiem przeczesywali okolicę, a Hale wysyłał swoją prawą rękę po informacje do Stilesa, czego ten nie znosił. Wolał kontaktować się z Derekiem bezpośrednio, chociażby po to, żeby trzymać rękę na pulsie. Spencer nigdy niczego mu nie mówił, więc albo po prostu nie wiedział, albo zachowywał wszystko dla siebie.  
Iris i Erica dogadywały się, chociaż Lydia wydawała się lepszym materiałem na przyjaciółkę. Przynajmniej Reyes przestała wodzić za alfą wzrokiem.  
I wszystko byłoby wspaniale, gdyby Danny nie irytował go dwuznacznymi komentarzami.  
Apogeum wszystkiego nastąpiło, gdy Derek po raz kolejny odebrał go ze szkoły i Mahaelani nie mógł powstrzymać się od komentarzy.  
― Stilinski, gdy zaczęliście się spotykać jeszcze nie byłeś legalny ― parsknął chłopak, gdy wychodzili z szatni po treningu.  
― Wciąż nie jestem, więc trzymaj dziób na kłódkę ― poradził mu przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
― Miguelowi to zdaje się nie przeszkadza ― dodał niezrażony Danny. ― Chociaż przyznam, że raczej uderzysz do mnie, gdy do ciebie dojdzie… ― urwał, patrząc na niego sugestywnie.  
― Dojdzie co? ― zdziwił się Stiles, bo chyba mu coś umknęło.  
― Gdy dojdzie do ciebie, że jesteś gejem, Stilinski. Chociaż odkrywanie tego z tym przystojniakiem na pewno było przyjemniejsze ― dorzucił, szczerząc się. ― No, podziel się szczegółami ― drażnił się z nim, a Stiles ku swemu przerażaniu dostrzegł kompletnie zaskoczony wzrok Dereka i niemal kładącego się na masce ze śmiechu Spencera.  
Oczywiście musieli ich słyszeć już od kilku minut.  
― Na pewno ci się usta nie zamykają, zawsze sporo gadałeś. A może on ci je skutecznie zajmuje? ― pytał dalej Danny, a Stiles miał mu ochotę przywalić.  
― Wszystko, co dzieje się w mojej sypialni, pozostaje tajemnicą! ― warknął tylko, gdy podchodzili bliżej.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi, gdy Danny wyciągnął do niego przyjaźnie dłoń.  
― Cześć Miguel, pewnie mnie nie pamiętasz, ale spotkaliśmy się w sypialni Stilesa ― podkreślił ostatnie słowa z błyskiem w oku.  
Spencer parsknął w swoją dłoń i obrócił głowę, próbując się opanować.  
― Danny, prawda? ― spytał wyjątkowo uprzejmie Hale. ― Oczywiście, że pamiętam, bo przez kilkanaście minut rozbierałeś mnie wzrokiem ― przypomniał mu, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę i Danny zaczerwienił się wściekle, a potem niemal uciekł, żegnając się krótko.  
― Musimy podjechać do mnie do domu. Nie zabrałem laptopa ― rzucił Stiles, wsiadając na tylne siedzenie.  
Derek przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i ruszył, ignorując kompletnie kierunek, który wskazał Stilinski.  
― Mamy komputer w mieszkaniu ― poinformował go chłodno. ― O co chodziło dzieciakowi? ― spytał, nie odrywając wzroku od jezdni.  
― Widocznie twoja obecność w mojej sypialni naprowadziła go na całkiem błędne wnioski ― mruknął pod nosem Stiles.  
― Nie poprawiłeś go ― zauważył Derek i Stilinski wzruszył ramionami.  
― Nawet nam to na rękę. Teraz będziesz mógł bez wzbudzania podejrzeń odbierać mnie ze szkoły ile tylko zechcesz ― poinformował go sucho.  
Spencer obrócił się do tyłu z głupawym uśmieszkiem.  
― Nie zapomnij o tej części z przebywaniem w twojej sypialni ― parsknął rozbawiony.  
― Tak, Derek uwielbia się tam w końcu wkradać bez zaproszenia i przez okno ― dodał cierpko widząc, że mężczyzna zaciska dłonie na kierownicy.

Chris spotkał się z nim piątek na posterunku. Allison co prawda nie była obecna, ale wprowadziła go w sytuację. Mężczyzna wyglądał na o wiele starszego niż ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieli. Jego czoło przecinało teraz więcej zmarszczek, a cienie pod oczami tylko pogłębiały wrażenie zmęczenia.  
Szeryf wprowadził ich do swojego gabinetu i zamknął za nimi drzwi, żeby mieli więcej prywatności. Stiles już wcześniej przygotował zdjęcia. Udało mu się nawet znaleźć kilka starych fotografii z okresu pożar u Hale'ów. Kronika w Beacon Hills przechowywała czasami przeróżne rzeczy.  
― I te znaki pojawiają się tutaj ponowie? ― spytał z powątpiewaniem Argent. ― O to taki hałas?  
― Dokładnie ― potwierdził Stiles, udając, że nie słyszy kpiny w głosie Chrisa.  
Szeryf uderzył pięścią w stół, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę.  
― Albo potraktujesz mojego syna poważnie, albo równie dobrze możemy skończyć tę rozmowę w tej chwili, a ja wydam kilka predyspozycji moim pracownikom ― poinformował go przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
― Grozisz mi? ― spytał z niedowierzaniem Chris.  
― Twój ojciec strzelił do piętnastolatki. Nie obchodzi mnie czy była wilkołakiem, czy pieprzonym krasnalem. Obiecałem zachować neutralność, jeśli zagwarantujecie mojemu synowi bezpieczeństwo, ale przestaję być już tego taki pewien ― dodał, nie spuszczając z niego oka ani na chwilę.  
Chris zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął dłoń po fotografię. Przyglądał się jej przez naprawdę długi moment, a potem potarł palcami wargę. Złota obrączka błysnęła na jego dłoni.  
― Mój ojciec złamał zasady ― powiedział w końcu, odkładając zdjęcie na stos. ― One pojawiają się czasami… ― dodał.  
― Gdy przelewacie krew ― uzupełnił Stiles. ― Pojawiły się też po pożarze Hale'ów. Było ich całkiem sporo. Napisała o tym miejscowa gazeta. ― Podał mu artykuł sprzed prawie dziesięciu lat. ― Myślę, że każdy znak symbolizuje jedną ofiarę, która została zabita lub zraniona ze złamaniem paktu ― podsumował.  
― Czy to coś dla nas znaczy? ― spytał rzeczowo Chris i Stiles westchnął.  
― Teraz znak jest inny, wcześniej miał więcej czerwonych krwistych linii. Podejrzewam, że gdy twoja siostra podkładała ogień pod posiadłość, ktoś z jej ludzi musiał zostać ranny. Pakt został złamany więc dwukrotnie ― ciągnął dalej. ― Na razie udaje mi się powstrzymać Dereka przed odwetem, bo nie atakujecie członków jego watahy, ale… ― zawahał się.  
Nie musiał dodawać. W obecnej sytuacji nawet Chris nie mógł przewidzieć, co planuje jego ojciec.  
― Jest też jeszcze jeden problem ― zaczął, spoglądając niepewnie na ojca. ― Scott jest wciąż poza watahą, więc jest Omegą. Jeśli Gerard się dowie…  
― Nie obronię go, jakkolwiek nie podoba mi się pozbywanie się nieletnich…  
― I niewinnych ― wtrącił Stiles, ale Chris zagryzł wargi, jakby nie zgadzał się z tą kwestią.  
― McCall nie odczepił się od Allison.  
Stiles postukał palcem w fotografię ze zgliszczami pozostałymi z domu Hale'ów.  
― Jeśli coś się stanie Scottowi, rozpęta się rzeź. Nie jest ważne czy McCall jest członkiem watahy czy nie, chociaż twojemu ojcu może to zwisać. Allison się nie pozbiera po tym, obaj o tym wiemy. A wtedy będziesz miał wybór; strzelać do własnego ojca czy córki ― wycedził przez zęby.  
Chris poderwał się, chwytając go za koszulkę, ale niemal natychmiast szeryf zepchnął go z powrotem na krzesło.  
― Jeśli myślisz, że to było zabawne… ― nie dokończył.  
― Nie, chcę tylko, żebyś w miarę możliwości powstrzymał Gerarda przed zabijaniem na terenie Hale'ów. Tu coś się budzi, a wierz mi, żaden z nas nie chce, żeby to coś wylazło ― odparł Stiles.  
Chris jeszcze raz spojrzał na fotografię z wypalonym znakiem.  
― Wcześniej trzy linie były czerwone ― zauważył, krzywiąc się. ― To ma jakieś znaczenie?  
― Ilość paktów, umów, które nie zostały jeszcze złamane ― stwierdził Stiles. ― Kropla symbolizuje wilkołaki niezrzeszone. Jedna z linii na pewno należy do potomków Hale'ów, druga to wy…  
― A trzecia? ― spytał Chris.  
― Sądzisz, że twój ojciec mógłby zabić człowieka? ― spytał w zamian, nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny.  
Argent zamrugał nerwowo i wypuścił powietrze z płuc z głośnym świstem.  
― To przynajmniej wyjaśnia, dlaczego się tak nagle zaangażowałeś ― odparł Chris, podnosząc się i wychodząc bez pożegnania.

Rozdział V  
Symbol we krwi

Iris gotowała. Zaskoczyło ich to pozytywnie, bo dziewczyna okazała się cichą współlokatorką. Nie plątała się po domu, czas spędzając głównie w swoim pokoju czytając i nadrabiając materiał. Spencer pojawił się kilka dni wcześniej z jej nowymi dokumentami, o które szeryf przezornie nie spytał. Wilkołak przyniósł również numer konta, które założyli wraz z Derekiem w imieniu dziewczyny, a nad którym pieczę miał trzymać starszy Stilinski.  
Stiles nie chciał nawet pytać o pochodzenie tych pieniędzy, chociaż zaskoczyło go, że Spencer wydawał się być w całkiem dobrej kondycji, pomimo tego, co przeszedł wcześniej. Normalnie zwątpiłby w jego historię o stracie rodziców, ale Dereka nie można było oszukać.  
Dlatego pewnego dnia, gdy siedzieli z Hale'em w jego mieszkaniu postanowił o to dopytać.  
― Spencer dobrze znosi żałobę ― zauważył mimochodem, przeglądając jedną z opasłych ksiąg, które chłopak wypożyczył w uniwersyteckiej bibliotece. Przeniósł się z MIT do miejscowego college'u bez problemów, chociaż pewnie z bólem, bo nie ukończy prestiżowej uczelni. Wcześniejsze lata spisał na straty.  
Derek spojrzał na niego znad papierów, które przeglądał.  
― Dość. Interesuje cię coś konkretnego? ― spytał, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.  
― Po prostu jestem zaskoczony, bo… ― urwał, bo Derek rzucił mu jedno z tych swoich intensywnych spojrzeń, które nigdy nie wróżyło nic dobrego.  
Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że zamierzał porównać Spencera i Hale'a.  
― Spędził miesiąc w wilczej formie. Kontakt z naturą uspokoił go, a teraz ma nową rodzinę. Ma nas ― powiedział Derek, nawet nie kryjąc rozdrażnienia.  
― Czyli, jeśli nie trafiłby do innej watahy…? ― spróbował jeszcze raz.  
― Pytasz czy stałby się mną? ― wypalił bez ogródek Derek. ― Nie wiem. Jest starszy i był starszy, gdy stracił wszystko ― poinformował go sucho. ― Poza tym eksterminację watah przez innego wilka uważamy częściowo za naturalny krąg życia. Niepożądany, ale jednak liczymy się z tym każdego dnia. Zawsze może znaleźć się ktoś silniejszy ― dodał, splatając dłonie w luźny koszyczek. ― Tego się chciałeś dowiedzieć, Stiles? Jak wiele w nas ze zwierząt? ― spytał, zaskakując kompletnie Stilinskiego.  
― Co? Ja nie… ― zaprotestował Stiles, ale Derek spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.  
― Wiem, że świetnie dogadałeś się z Argentem. Ciekawi mnie, jak bardzo dobrze się z nimi porozumiałeś? ― warknął. ― Już cię przekonał, że jesteśmy do odstrzału? ― spytał jeszcze.  
Stiles poderwał się na równe nogi, otwierając szeroko usta w niemym szoku. Książka zsunęła się po jego nogach i upadła z głuchym trzaskiem na podłogę.  
― Mediuje ― warknął Stiles, nagle czując wzbierającą złość. ― Od tygodni nie sypiam, sprawdzając gdzie tylko mogę, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi! Nie wiesz nawet jak bardzo narażam mojego ojca i siebie, bo nie umiesz się zebrać w kupę! ― krzyknął i zamierzał dodać coś jeszcze, ale poczuł zaciskającą się na koszulce rękę Dereka.  
Wilkołak jakimś cudem przemierzył w ułamku sekundy cały salon.  
― No właśnie, Stiles! Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego się tak bardzo poświęcasz skoro nic z tego nie masz? ― spytał tuż przy jego uchu.  
Stilinski zamachał nogami, zdając sobie sprawę, że stracił grunt pod nogami.  
― Scott potrzebuje mojej pomocy. Chciałem, żebyś przyjął go do watahy, wtedy byłby bezpieczny ― wyjąkał. ― Jak mógłbym uważać was za zwierzęta, gdy mój przyjaciel przechodzi przez to samo ― dodał, a Derek opuścił go ostrożnie na dywan.  
― Chcesz, żeby Scott do nas dołączył? ― zdziwił się, odrobinę się odsuwając, żeby dać Stilesowi więcej przestrzeni.  
Stilinski rozmasował podstawę szyi i kark, o który boleśnie otarł się kołnierzyk.  
― Scott potrzebuje ochrony. To chyba oczywiste, że chcę, żeby był bezpieczny ― odparł. ― Próbowałem go przekonać, ale… ― Głos zamarł mu w gardle.  
Nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Źle zaczęli z Derekiem, a McCall nie należał do ludzi, którzy cokolwiek puszczali w niepamięć. Czasami po prostu nie potrafił pójść na przód albo pomyśleć szerzej. Od tego zawsze miał w końcu Stilesa.  
― Nie przekonasz go nigdy ― oznajmił mu dziwnym tonem Derek. ― Są ludzie, którym nie da się nic wyperswadować ― dodał.  
― I tak go nie zostawię. Dowiem się o co chodzi dokładnie i załatwimy to gówno ― oznajmił Hale'owi, ale Derek wciąż dziwnie mu się przyglądał.  
― Scott dobrowolnie do nas nie dołączy ― powtórzył wilkołak. ― Nie jest to tylko kwestia głupiej upartości. Tak jak Spencer i Iris został przemieniony przez kogoś innego. Instynktownie mnie odrzuca.  
― Ale Iris uległa ci bez problemów ― przypomniał mu Stiles, wracając do tamtego wieczora.  
― Nigdy nie przebywała w pobliżu swojego alfy. Jej wilk go nie poznał, więc to była tylko kwestia tego, żeby mi zaufała ― ciągnął dalej. ― Spencer musiał zostać zmuszony do uległości, ale widziałeś, że sam tego chciał ― dodał i Stiles kiwnął głową.  
― Nie bronił się ― potwierdził Stilinski, przypominając sobie nagle dziwne zachowanie chłopaka. Gdyby nim ktoś tak rzucał, próbowałby chociaż bezpiecznie wylądować albo zbiec jak najdalej od niebezpieczeństwa.  
― Musiałem to zrobić, bo jest starszy i obaj znamy zasady. Musiałem pokonać jego lojalność względem zmarłego alfy, żeby mógł przyjąć moje zwierzchnictwo ― wytłumaczył. ― Scott może nie wiedzieć, dlaczego nie chce mnie jako swojego alfy. Dla nas to oczywistość, że szukamy czegoś, co wypełni pustkę w naszym życiu… ― urwał, jakby orientując się, że powiedział za dużo.  
Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie, nie bardzo wiedząc czy coś powinien powiedzieć.  
― Czyli? ― spytał, gdy cisza przedłużyła się, a Derek wgapiał się w przestrzeń w bezruchu.  
― Też uważam, że Scott byłby bezpieczniejszy z nami ― odparł w końcu. ― Jeśli uważasz… Jeśli tego chcesz, mogę przy następnym spotkaniu wymóc na nim lojalność ― dodał całkiem poważnie, spoglądając uważnie na Stilesa, który nagle nie wiedział kompletnie co ma zrobić.  
Stilinski przysiadł z powrotem na kanapie, chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
― Za dużo na raz ― jęknął.  
Derek oparł się udami o niewielki stolik, najwyraźniej nie zamierzając go pospieszać. Chociaż szczerze powiedziawszy Stiles wolałby, żeby Hale po prostu zrobił to, o czym mówił bez pytania go o zdanie. Jeśli okazałoby się, że Scott nie tylko przez instynkt nie chciał był członkiem watahy, zawsze mógłby to zrzucić na niego.  
― Dlaczego teraz z tym wyszedłeś? ― spytał, podnosząc głowę.  
― Gerard poluje na Omegi ― Derek rzucił oczywisty argument.  
― Chris obiecał mu to utrudniać. Poza tym to trwa od kilku tygodni, a dopiero teraz to proponujesz ― zauważył przytomnie.  
Derek westchnął, siadając ostrożnie na blacie. Kilka książek zsunęło się na dywan, ale nie wydawał się przejmować bałaganem, który utworzył się na podłodze.  
― Zdecydowałem się odbudować watahę i wolałbym naprawić błąd mojego wuja. Scott nie potrafi jeszcze tak naprawdę nic. Ledwie nad sobą panuje ― wyjaśnił Hale. ― Nie wiedziałem tylko, z czego wynika jego niechęć. Jeśli chcesz, przyjmę go ― powtórzył odrobinę bardziej natarczywie.  
― A co jeśli on tego nie chce? ― spytał Stiles. ― Co jeśli nie chce tego tak samo jak nie chce być wilkołakiem?  
― My kierujemy się wyższą koniecznością ― stwierdził Derek i Stiles miał ochotę warknąć, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że każde my odnosi się do Hale'a i Spencera. ― Nie wiem jak myśli przemieniony. Isaac nie miał takich problemów. Każdy znajduje w watasze coś innego. Dla Iris jest to tolerancyjna rodzina, dla Spencera rodzina ogólnie. Isaac ceni sobie spokój i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a Erica nareszcie czuje siłę wypływającą z solidarności ― dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia.  
― Wyższą koniecznością? ― powtórzył Stiles i zaschło mu w ustach.  
Wolałby raczej nie usłyszeć czegoś takiego od Dereka, bo wyższa konieczność miała zbyt wiele znaczeń, by potrafił się teraz czuć bezpiecznie.  
― Przemyślę to ― obiecał Stiles, sięgając po zapomnianą książkę.

Spencer i Isaac wrócili kilka godzin później, umorusani błotem. Derek zarządził zakaz samotnych wypraw gdziekolwiek. Każdy członek watahy musiał mieć swojego towarzysza, jeśli chciał się oddalić za bardzo od domu. Erica, chociaż niechętnie, pilnowała Iris, wciąż jednak rzucając bardzo nieprzyjazne spojrzenia w kierunku Spencera. Raz w życiu Stiles ją wspierał.  
― Rozbierz się ― polecił Stilinski Derekowi, gdy tylko sobie przypomniał o znakach, które pojawiły się w lesie.  
Hale spojrzał na niego pytająco, gdy Spencer parsknął.  
― Może wam, chłopcy, w czymś przeszkadzamy? ― spytał, kładąc dłoń na blond czuprynie Isaaca. ― Mogę zabrać młodego do Iris i Erici, jeśli potrzebujecie czasu… ― dodał, sugestywnie poruszając brwiami.  
Derek skrzywił się, pozostawiając to jednak bez komentarza i Stiles był mu wdzięczny.  
― Co chcesz sprawdzić? ― spytał Hale.  
― Zrobię zdjęcie twojemu tatuażowi. Wydaje mi się, że nałoży się na znaki, które pojawiły się w lesie ― wyjaśnił, wyciągając aparat.  
― To triskelion i wybryk nastolatka, którego siostra wypuszczała o zbyt późnych porach z mieszkania ― wyjaśnił sucho. ― Nie ma nic wspólnego…  
― Dlaczego masz akurat to na plecach? ― przerwał mu Stiles, a Derek wzruszył ramionami. ― Zobaczyłeś go gdzieś? Może po pożarze i byłeś w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby pamiętać świadomie? ― ciągnął dalej.  
Derek skrzywił się, ale ściągnął kurtkę, a potem koszulkę.  
― Śnił mi się czasem w Nowym Yorku, ale na pewno nie widziałem go wtedy na drzewach. Na niczym ― dodał, obracając się plecami do Stilesa.  
― Musisz się pochylić. Nie jestem aż tak wysoki ― poinformował go chłopak, kadrując zdjęcie.  
Zrobił kilka fotek, starając się nie spoglądać na wyrzeźbione mięśnie Dereka, które poruszały się przy każdym ruchu mężczyzny.  
Stiles niemal podskoczył, gdy Spencer zabrał mu aparat, sprawdzając jakość zdjęć.  
― Mogę je tutaj wrzucić na laptop i od razu sprawdzimy twoją hipotezę ― zaproponował.  
― Nie, dzięki. Wolę pracować w domu ― poinformował go chłodno, zabierając swój aparat i chowając go do torby. Minął pospiesznie Isaaca, który próbował z blond loczków wyplątać jakieś gałązki i zatrzymał się niepewnie w progu. ― Jeśli chodzi o naszą wcześniejszą rozmowę… ― urwał, spoglądając na wciąż do połowy nagiego Dereka. ― Zastanowię się, bo chciałbym ― powiedział, patrząc uważnie na mężczyznę, który tylko skinął głową.

Symbol z lasu i wzór tatuażu Dereka pokrywały się niemal idealnie. Jeśli zatem Hale odtwarzał go z pamięci, zrobił to bardzo dokładnie. Stiles nigdy nie interesował się hipnozą czy innymi formami wkradania w podświadomość, ale chyba po raz pierwszy chciałby sprawdzić czy to faktycznie jest możliwe. I to nie tylko dlatego, że przyniosłoby to sporo potrzebnych informacji.  
Derek z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz bardziej łagodny. Początkowo zmieniał się prawie niezauważalnie, ale obecność Spencera i to dziwne nieme porozumienie, które między nimi zaistniało, w dużym stopniu na niego wpłynęło.  
Być może poczucie przynależności, które płynęło z watahy miało taką moc? Albo po prostu fakt, że nie był już sam, ale Spencer rozumiał go jak nikt inny?  
Stiles nie wiedział, co jest powodem, ale teraz - gdy patrzył na Dereka, który prawie uśmiechnął się z dumą, kiedy Isaac w końcu powalił Ericę na trawę po prawie miesiącu treningu - nawet bardzo nie interesowała go przyczyna. Spencer pokazywał kilka chwytów Iris, aczkolwiek bardziej dla jej własnego bezpieczeństwa niż typowych przygotowań.  
Scott miał pojawić się dopiero za dwadzieścia minut, bo odprowadzał Allison. Wciąż widywali się w tajemnicy, chociaż teraz z cichym błogosławieństwem Chrisa.  
Stiles spojrzał jeszcze raz na odprężonego już teraz Dereka, który stał na ganku tego, co zostało z jego domu. Wilkołak opierał się o jedną z kolumienek i właśnie wymieniał ze Spencerem jedno z tych spojrzeń, które były zarezerwowane tylko dla nich.  
Złość, którą czuł wcześniej właśnie w tym momencie odeszła, bo Stilinski zdał sobie sprawę, że rezerwowanie Hale'a dla siebie było egoistyczne i dziecinne. Obaj mieli okres pewnego porozumienia, gdy zostali sami. Kiedy Scott wciąż wariował za Allison, a Derek nie miał watahy.  
Wszystko jednak uległo zmianie i chyba powinien być szczęśliwy, że alfa będzie coraz lepszym przywódcą i opiekunem dla Isaaca i Iris. Nawet jeśli to oznaczało ograniczenie ich kontaktów i to, że traci ponownie namiastkę przyjaciela. Gra toczyła się o zbyt wielką stawkę.  
― Spencer? ― zaczął Stiles, otwierając jeden z plików na swoim laptopie. ― Czy chciałbyś rzucić na to okiem? ― spytał niby mimochodem.  
Wcześniej specjalnie odcinał chłopaka zarówno od swoich badań jak i od dyskusji, ale to nie było na miejscu. Spencer był członkiem watahy i Derek mu ufał, a to liczyło się w tej chwili najbardziej.  
Hale zmarszczył brwi, gdy jego zastępca pochylił się nad ekranem komputera, zmieniając kąt nachylenia obrazu.  
― Identyczne ― poinformował go głucho Spencer i Stiles skinął głową.  
― Właśnie doszedłem do takiego wniosku ― odparł, starając się wciągnąć mężczyznę do dyskusji.  
― Potrzebowałeś potwierdzenia?  
― Możliwe, że będę potrzebował twojej wiedzy w dalszych badaniach ― poprawił go Stiles, klikając na kolejny z plików, na którym pokazały się informacje o poprzednich znakach.  
Spencer wydawał się zaskoczony, ale po chwili zmitygował się i położył mu ostrożnie dłoń na ramieniu. Stilinski wzdrygnął się, obracając i rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie.  
― Rozumiem. Zaproszenie do sypialni, ale bez dotykania ― parsknął wilkołak i zsunął rękę.  
Derek spojrzał na nich marszcząc brwi, więc Stiles uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Dotyk Spencera w zasadzie nie był nieprzyjemny. Wilkołak przeważnie trzymał w ten sposób rękę na barku Isaaca, gdy wracali dokądkolwiek wcześniej się udali. Czasami jego dłoń lądowała na karku Erici, ale dziewczyna zawsze w końcu przytulała się do jego boku i przeważnie wtedy obejmował ją w talii. Podobnie zresztą jak Iris.  
Wataha dzieliła między sobą wiele takich prywatnych dotknięć, które dla kogoś spoza grupy nic nie znaczyły, ale dla nich najwyraźniej sporo. Scotta nigdy w ten sposób nie trzymali, chociaż czasami Isaac starał się być naprawdę blisko McCalla.  
― Nie jesteśmy jeszcze tak blisko ― poinformował go Stiles, starając się rozluźnić.  
Najwyraźniej tym dotknięciem Spencer sugerował, że akceptuje go w grupie. To byłoby coś nowego, bo Derek nigdy tego nie robił. Od czasu do czasu trzymał bliżej członków watahy, ale był o wiele bardziej zamknięty. Na jego dotyk należało zasłużyć i Stiles wiedział, że nie wypływało to tylko z pozycji lidera, który ostrożnie rozdzielał pochwały, ale z samej osobowości Hale'a.  
― Zrozumiałem ― potwierdził Spencer, odsuwając się o kilka centymetrów, żeby całkiem nad nim nie wisieć. ― Co chcesz dokładnie wiedzieć o nas? ― spytał o wiele bardziej rzeczowo.  
― Głównie chodzi o magię ― westchnął Stiles. ― Czy coś takiego jak wilkołacza magia istnieje? ― Odwrócił się, żeby obserwować reakcję mężczyzny. Wolałby nie zobaczyć w jego oczach rozbawienia.  
Derek przysunął się bliżej nagle zainteresowany, ale milczał podobnie jak Spencer, który spojrzał jeszcze raz na folder zawierający zdjęcia.  
― Próbujesz znaleźć powiązania? ― pojął w lot o co chodzi Stilesowi i ten nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się słabo. ― Nie ma czegoś takiego. Wilkołaki nie mają jakiejś jednej nici, która spaja wszystkich. Nie ma magii, dzięki której przemieniamy się ― wyjaśnił półgłosem, nie chcąc najwyraźniej przeszkadzać wciąż trenującym Isaacowi i Erice.  
Stiles westchnął, pocierając piekące już oczy. Od kilku godzin przeszukiwał internet w poszukiwaniu informacji, ale większość stanowiły bzdury. Spencer oszczędził mu parę nocy, chociaż akurat odpowiedź nie usatysfakcjonowała go.  
― Więź, którą jesteśmy połączeni w watasze można nazwać magiczną ― zaczął po chwili Derek, zaskakując ich obu.  
Stiles nawet nie zauważył, że alfa podszedł tak blisko.  
― Chodziło mi o coś bardziej pierwotnego ― wyjaśnił szybko i Spencer pokiwał głową.  
― Omegi w końcu też odznaczyły się na znaku, więc muszą być jakoś ze sobą połączone. Brak powiązania nie jest w tym przypadku zależnością ― podjął Spencer.  
― Jeśli brak związku trzeba zmienić punkt odniesienia lub… ― ciągnął dalej Stiles.  
― Obszar poszukiwań ― dokończyli już obaj.  
Spencer otworzył jedno ze zdjęć z kroniki policyjnej z lata, podczas którego spłonął dom Hale'ów. Przez chwilę powiększał fotografię i sprawdzał w różnych punktach czy nie ma powiązań z tymi, które pojawiły się w tym roku.  
― Jak wpadłeś na to, że to te same znaki? ― spytał Spencer.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami, robiąc mu koło siebie więcej miejsca. W końcu zaglądanie komuś przez ramię musiało być niewygodne, a on te zdjęcia niemal znał na pamięć.  
― Brak zgłoszonych zaginięć, pełno poszlak ― wyjaśnił, zastanawiając się teraz, co tak właściwie do niego przemówiło.  
― Czyli nic tak naprawdę konkretnego? Może zatem to nie tą drogą idziemy? ― zwrócił mu uwagę Spencer. ― Faktycznie przyda ci się świeże spojrzenie na tę sprawę ― dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Stiles spojrzał na zegarek dostrzegając nagle, że Scott spóźnia się dobre dwadzieścia minut. Powinien już dawno wymienić Isaaca. Derek jednak pokiwał głową, jakby wszystko z McCallem było w porządku. Być może słyszał już jak Omega tutaj zmierza.  
― Jestem pewien, że chodzi o przelaną, niewinną krew ― uparł się, wracając do przerwanej dyskusji. ― Czerwona wstęga pojawiła się po postrzeleniu Dereka. Kropla w środku po Omedze.  
― Dlaczego zatem parę lat temu znaki pojawiły się już później? W odróżnieniu od ciebie nie wierzę, żeby Derek nie pamiętał ich na drzewach. Tego się nie zapomina. Poza tym znaleziono je w całkiem innym miejscu ― przypomniał, otwierając folder.  
Koło domu Hale'ów było ich zaledwie kilka, ale większość znajdowała się w pewnym oddaleniu od miejsca podpalenia.  
― Mam teorię ― zaczął Stiles, ale nie zamierzał do końca wyjaśniać, że doskonale zna genezę powstania symboli.  
Nie interesowało go to tak bardzo jak pozostałych. Wolałby raczej skupić się na powodzie, dla których zaczęły się pojawiać.  
― Powiem wam to, co powiedziałem Chrisowi Argentowi ― podjął po chwili wahania. ― Jedna linia odpowiada za Hale'ów, bo to ich ziemia. Druga za łowców, bo to pomiędzy wami został zawarty pakt. Trzecia dotyczy ludzi ― urwał. ― I wbrew temu, co sądzicie dalej będę upierał się, że jakoś magicznie jesteście przywiązani do swojego terytorium ― westchnął z ulgą, bo Scott pojawił się na podjeździe.  
― Nie słyszałem nigdy o czymś takim ― przyznał Spencer.  
― No cóż. Ja nie słyszałem wcześniej o wilkołakach, więc to, że o czymś nie wiesz nie znaczy, że nie istnieje ― mruknął pod nosem Stilinski, podchodząc do przyjaciela, żeby przypomnieć mu, że spóźnianie się bez uprzedzenia w ciężkich czasach jest nie do przyjęcia.

Rozdział VI  
Zakazany

Derek wślizgnął się do jego sypialni tak niespodziewanie, że Stiles niemal upuścił ręcznik, który zakrywał jego biodra. Zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej wyszedł spod prysznica i zastanawiał się teraz czy wilkołak wyczuwa, że niemal całą kąpiel obciągał sobie, korzystając z tego, że Iris była poza domem. Kilka dni wcześniej próbował znaleźć czas dla siebie w łazience, ale dziewczyna później czerwieniła się na jego widok, a on naprawdę nie potrzebował widowni.  
― Koleś! ― krzyknął. ― Puka się! To ci coś mówi?! ― warknął, poprawiając ręcznik.  
Nie było szans, żeby siedział w ten sposób z Derekiem, więc sięgnął po koszulkę i spodnie od piżamy, a potem wypadł z powrotem do łazienki. Kiedy wrócił parę minut później wilkołak już rozgościł się przy jego biurku.  
― Nie grzebie się też w czyimś komputerze ― poinformował go głucho, bo nie pamiętał do końca czy wyłączył zakładki, które przeglądał po południu.  
Nie wszystkie nadawały się do wglądu publicznego.  
― Miałeś jakieś pytania ― przypomniał mu Hale i Stiles przez chwilę nie wiedział, o co chodzi aż jego myśli wróciły do rozmowy ze Spencerem.  
Kilka kwestii wilkołaczych wciąż go interesowało, ale w zasadzie nie o to wtedy chodziło. Chciał być po prostu miły.  
― Spencer nie miał czasu? ― spytał, siadając na obrotowym krześle.  
Derek zdjął kurtkę i zajął miejsce obok.  
― Wiemy to samo ― powiedział szorstko wilkołak.  
― Ostatnio nie miałeś czasu, myślałem, że wciąż jesteś zajęty ― mruknął pod nosem Stiles, ale wiedział, że Hale usłyszał go wyraźnie.  
― Jeśli jest coś ważnego, zawsze znajdę czas ― odparł.  
Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie, bo przyszło mu nagle na myśl, że Derek być może jest tu z zupełnie innych powodów. Ich ostatnia rozmowa o Scotcie w końcu nie została dokończona, a Hale widział jego zdenerwowanie dzisiaj. McCall naprawdę nie powinien być tak głupi i się spóźniać tylko dlatego, że nie mogli zdecydować z Allison, które powinno się pierwsze pożegnać.  
― Spytasz zatem? ― podjął po chwili Derek.  
― Co? ― zdziwił się Stiles, ale moment później się zmitygował. ― A tak, chciałem dowiedzieć się kilku rzeczy, ale w zasadzie raczej spodziewałem się Spencera. Zaraz ci wytłumaczę ― zaczął.  
― Nie jestem głupi ― przerwał mu warknięciem Derek. ― Wiem, czego szukasz i jakie masz teorie ― dodał. ― Pytaj konkretnie o to, co chcesz wiedzieć .  
Krzesło Stilesa nagle przestało być tak wygodne jak wcześniej i miał ochotę odsunąć się odrobinę, ale znając Dereka to zostałoby potraktowane jako słabość. Jak wszystko, co przeważnie Stilinski robił.  
― Czy wiesz gdzie są pozostali członkowie watahy? ― spytał w końcu, starając się nadać neutralne brzmienie swojemu głosowi.  
― Tak. Chcesz wiedzieć gdzie dokładnie w tej chwili? ― odpowiedział pytaniem wilkołak.  
― Nie. Wiesz, bo ci powiedzieli czy jakoś wyczuwasz odległość? To instynkt alfy czy wilkołaka? ― Przeszedł do kwestii, które mieli z Derekiem omówić następnego dnia.  
Na niektóre z pytań Spencer nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć.  
― Instynkt alfy. Scott nie potrafił mnie przecież namierzyć, gdy Kate Argent uwięziła mnie w domu ― przypomniał mu cierpliwie.  
― Wnioskujesz po tym czy czujesz po prostu? ― spytał jeszcze Stiles.  
― Po prostu wiem ― odparł zdecydowanie i ta odpowiedź usatysfakcjonowała Stilinskiego.  
Stiles zrobił kilka notatek w nowym pliku, starając się uporządkować myśli. Obecność Dereka nie pomagała, bo wilkołak niemal cały czas gapił mu się na ręce.  
― To niegrzeczne ― warknął, nie odwracając wzroku od ekranu. ― Jednego nie rozumiem; Peter też nie potrafił cię odnaleźć, a przecież był alfą ― zaczął, gdy tylko przyszło mu to do głowy.  
Oczywiście pamiętał włamanie do systemu namierzającego komórkę McCalla. Wspomnienie dotyczące propozycji Petera też wciąż wracało w koszmarach. Derek nigdy do tego nie nawiązywał i nie pytał, co Stiles robił wtedy w jego domu. Mogło mu to umknąć, bo tej samej nocy pokonali psychopatę.  
― Peter nie był moim alfą ― powiedział w końcu Derek.  
― A to w szpitalu? ― zdziwił się Stiles.  
― Wymógł na mnie uległość, bo był fizycznie silniejszy, ale nie ugryzł mnie. Musiałby wziąć za mnie odpowiedzialność, a już nie radził sobie ze Scottem ― wyjaśnił.  
― Dzięki tobie ― przypomniał Stiles.  
― Przeze mnie ― poprawił go.  
Stilinski pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i otworzył kolejny plik.  
― Spencer mówił, że nie wierzy, że nie pamiętasz znaków na drzewach. To po prostu jego przekonanie o twojej boskiej nadmocy? Czy faktycznie jest jakiś powód? ― Wyciągnął z zanadrza kolejny zestaw pytań.  
― Każda z kropli w znaku, które znalazłem, pachniała strachem i bólem. Linia, która powstała po tym jak Gerard mnie trafił, śmierdziała mną na kilometr ― poinformował go głucho. ― Gdyby znaki powstały w czasie pożaru, gdybym wyczuł krew mojej rodziny, nieskazitelny i mocny aromat, raczej nie zapomniałbym tego do końca życia. Ogień strawił większość emocji, które odczuwali, ale te symbole są jak… ― urwał, odchrząkując.  
Stiles zamarł z rękami na klawiaturze.  
― Są jak zły sen ― dokończył za niego, starając się teraz nie patrzeć na twarz Dereka.  
Wspomnienie o matce leżącej w szpitalu nie opuszczało go ostatnimi czasy nawet w nocy. Zapewne, gdyby mógł wyczuć jej krew, jej strach i jej ból w kilka dni po jej śmierci, nie zapomniałby tego do końca życia. Teoria Spencera nagle nabrała przeraźliwego sensu. To jednak nie tłumaczyło tatuażu Dereka.  
― Spencer doskonale wie, że nie zapomniałbym ani kształtu ani tym bardziej zapachu, bo sam wciąż pamięta aromat alfy, który zabił jego rodzinę. Peter w ten sposób odnalazł winnych pożaru ― przypomniał mu Hale.  
Coś nagle przyszło do głowy Stilesowi i nie mógł powstrzymać się przed kolejnym pytaniem.  
― Czy w okolicy wtedy nie było innego wilkołaka? Obcego? ― zainteresował się, przypominając sobie o tym, że ktoś w końcu ugryzł jego matkę.  
― Nie. Terytorium było stabilne i pod władaniem mojej mamy ― odparł Derek marszcząc brwi. ― Sądzisz, że Kate z kimś współpracowała? To niemożliwe. Nienawidziła wilkołaków ― dodał z pewnością w głosie.  
― Nie, chodziło mi raczej o to, że ktoś musiał złamać pakt związany z niezabijaniem ludzi ― zaczął Stiles. ― Czy istnieje możliwość, że po pożarze pojawił się obcy wilk i kogoś zabił? ― spytał wprost, ale Derek zaprzeczył.  
― Sądziłem raczej, że druga linia odnosi się do mojej ludzkiej części rodziny. W pożarze zginęło kilka osób, które nie były wilkołakami.  
― Wciąż byli Hale'ami ― przypomniał mu Stiles, zamykając plik.  
― Nie sądzę, żeby trzecią linię reprezentowali ludzie. Inaczej w wielu miejscach w kraju pojawiałyby się te znaki, a o niczym takim nie słyszałem. Kontaktowałem się wcześniej z kilkoma watahami i to precedens.  
― Precedens, który pojawia się już drugi raz ― zauważył przytomnie Stiles. ― Pakt złamano trzykrotnie w ciągu bardzo krótkiego czasu ― dodał bardziej do siebie.

Spencer pojawił się kilka godzin później, odwożąc Iris. Przyniósł mu kilka książek, ale nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, żeby zdążyli cokolwiek omówić. Derek chciał ich wszystkich u siebie w mieszkaniu przed północą. Najwyraźniej Gerard dostał w swoje ręce kolejną Omegę, chociaż Stiles czuł, że to coś więcej.  
― Dobrze dogadujesz się z Iris ― zaczął Spencer, gdy stali na ganku.  
Szeryf jeszcze nie wrócił po zmianie, ale przeważnie w piątki musiał zostawać dłużej w pracy. Uczniowie uszczęśliwieni weekendem potrafili być nieznośni. Stiles nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz miał czas na takie głupoty jak upijanie się. Ostatnio jego ojciec nawet poczęstował go piwem podczas wspólnego oglądania meczu. W końcu za kilka tygodni kończył osiemnaście lat i w zasadzie nikt za bardzo nie przejmował się już wtedy zakazem spożywania alkoholu.  
― Dużo paplam bez sensu i chyba ją to odpręża. Pierwsza pełnia z watahą też pewnie pomogła ― odparł Stiles, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie opowiedziała nikomu, że w zasadzie przyłapała go na masturbowaniu się w łazience. ― Mógłbyś pogadać z nią na temat czegoś takiego jak zachowanie prywatności? ― spytał, zdając sobie sprawę, że Spencer idealnie się do tego nadawał.  
― Prywatności? ― zdziwił się wilkołak.  
― Nie podsłuchiwania, gdy ktoś rozmawia przez telefon. Ogólnie udawania, że jeśli nawet się coś usłyszało, to nigdy tego nie było ― wytłumaczył mu nieskładnie, ale mężczyzna zdaje się pojął.  
― Szepnę jej słówko albo dwa ― obiecał. ― To dziwne uczyć o czymś, co powinno być oczywiste ― dodał z lekkim uśmiechem. ― Z drugiej strony to może kwestia tego, że nastajesz pytaniami na nasze osobiste sfery i tym samym dajesz jej odrobinę prawa do naruszania twojej prywatności? ― spytał Spencer.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
― Rozmawiam z nią na tematy ogólnikowe; szkoła, Lydia, Erica, ubrania, nauczyciele, czy Derek jej nie pogryzł, takie tam ― wymienił jednym tchem.  
Spencer spojrzał na zegarek, a potem na księżyc, jakby za jego pomocą chciał określić jak późna jest godzina. Wkradanie się o tej porze do mieszkania faktycznie musiało być problematyczne. Z tego, co pamiętał Stiles, Derek miał tylko dwa pokoje. Gdy ta myśl raz pojawiła się w jego głowie, Stilinski nie potrafił jej od tak wyrzucić.

To był kolejny z tych wtorkowych treningów, po którym Danny nie potrafił się nie szczerzyć i Stiles po prostu wiedział, że Derek czeka już na zewnątrz. Nie zawsze przyjeżdżał do szkoły jeepem, bo dwa razy w tygodniu to Spencer podwoził ich, gdy nie musiał jechać na uczelnię. Iris zawsze wtedy odżywała.  
― To chyba coś poważnego, Stilinski ― parsknął Danny. ― Miguel nie ma może jakiegoś kolegi, który chciałby wybrać się na podwójną randkę?  
― Przestań go tak nazywać. Przedstawił ci się ostatnio ― warknął wcale nierozbawiony.  
Wszyscy w szkole wiedzieli już o jego starszym chłopaku i docinki nie ustawały.  
― Poza tym znajdź sobie kogoś w swoim wieku ― dodał, sięgając po torbę.  
― Kiedy jedyny ciekawy osobnik jest już zajęty ― odparł pospiesznie Danny, puszczając do niego oczko.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego z politowaniem, ale Mahealani nagle zaczął wyglądać całkiem poważnie. Pod tą całą otoczką irytujących docinków Danny zdawał się z nim flirtować.  
― Nie jesteśmy z Derekiem na wyłączność ― powiedział w końcu, starając się, żeby zabrzmiało to jakby od niechcenia.  
Nie miał pewności, o co chodziło chłopakowi, ale jeśli to była jedyna szansa, żeby umówił się z kimś w tym roku, nie zamierzał jej zmarnować. Za prawie trzy miesiące miał odbyć się bal ostatnich klas, a on wciąż nie wiedział, kogo miałby zaprosić. Zawsze zostawała mu Iris, ale naprawdę wolałby ten wieczór spędzić jak większość jego kolegów, pieprząc kogoś do nieprzytomności.  
Danny uśmiechnął się, gdy wychodzili z szatni.  
― Skoro tak twierdzisz ― zaczął, niby mimochodem poprawiając jego kołnierzyk. ― Co robisz w piątek? ― spytał szybko.  
― Najwyraźniej widzę się z tobą ― odparł Stiles, odwzajemniając uśmiech. ― A tymczasem wybacz ― dodał, odwracając się na pięcie, bo Derek wsiadał już do samochodu.  
Stiles naprawdę nie miał transportu do domu, a wolałby nie zaglądać na posterunek w poszukiwaniu ratunku.  
― Jesteś okropny ― warknął, wskakując w ostatniej chwili.  
Wydawało się, że Derek puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu, ale Spencer najwyraźniej doskonale się bawił.  
― Nie jesteście na wyłączność? ― spytał wilkołak z niedowierzaniem. ― Udawane związki ci służą. I ta pewność siebie ― dodał, cmokając z uznaniem. ― Najwyraźniej widzę się z tobą ― zacytował Spencer.  
― Odpuść sobie. Za trzy miesiące jest bal i jeśli nie chcesz wyjść ze mną, lepiej postaraj się nie zepsuć mojej randki ― warknął, czując, że się rumieni.  
Spencer obrócił się do tyłu jakby się chciał upewnić, że to, co wywąchał jest prawdziwe.  
― Bal? Zapraszasz mnie na bal? ― powtórzył, udając nagłe zainteresowanie. ― Mógłbym się zgodzić. Wieki nie byłem na żadnym balu.  
Stiles zmiął dłonie w pięści, ale policzył do dziesięciu. Skoro ta metoda działała na wilkołacze instynkty Scotta, dla niego też mogła mieć zbawienny wpływ.  
― I interesuje cię ten Danny? ― podjął po chwili Spencer.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
― Niekoniecznie. Po prostu nie jest poza zasięgiem ― poinformował go.  
Spencer uśmiechnął się nagle zakłopotany.  
― Ktoś jest poza zasięgiem? ― spytał ciekawie.  
― Oczywiście. Od jakiś dwustu lat z okładem jestem po uszy zadurzony w Lydii, ale jak do tej pory nawet nie udało jej się zapamiętać mojego imienia ― wyjaśnił coś, co ze Scottem uważali za oczywistość.  
Spencer rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, ale nie odwrócił się przodem do kierunku jazdy.  
― Jesteś biseksualny ― stwierdził bardziej niż zapytał, ale ręce Dereka wbiły się mocniej w kierownicę.  
― Nie musisz z nim rozmawiać na ten temat, Stiles ― poinformował go alfa.  
Spencer dopiero teraz w pełni wrócił na swoje miejsce i zdawał się porzucić temat najwyraźniej usłyszawszy coś w głosie Dereka, co umknęło ludzkiemu słuchowi.  
― Nie muszę, ale po wczorajszej rozmowie ze Spencerem odkryłem, że Iris faktycznie może uważać, że zadaję wam zbyt intymne pytania. W zasadzie rozkładam was na czynniki pierwsze, co dotarło do mnie dopiero po czasie, więc chyba jestem wam winien to samo ― urwał Stiles. ― Nie wiem czy jestem biseksualny. Powiem ci w piątek ― dodał, starając się zabrzmieć żartobliwie, ale raczej mu to nie wyszło, bo Spencer ponownie odchylał się do tyłu.  
― To nie jest jedyny powód, dla którego jednak kontynuujesz temat ― rzucił wilkołak.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
― Wyobrażasz sobie poruszenie takich kwestii ze Scottem albo moim tatą? ― spytał z lekkim uśmiechem. ― Wczoraj też doszło do mnie, że w zasadzie w mieszkaniu są dwa pokoje i wciąż dwa łóżka. Mogliście kupić trzecie, ale tego nie zrobiliście ― ciągnął dalej, lustrując uważnie twarz Spencera, który czekał aż Stiles dojdzie do meritum. ― Wywnioskowałem, że któryś z was sypia z Isaakiem, a ponieważ Derek już wcześniej miał pokój ― urwał sugestywnie.  
― Myślisz, że sypiam z Isaakiem? ― upewnił się Spencer i, gdy Stiles skinął głową, zaczął się śmiać tak głośno, że szyby niemal rezonowały.  
Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie, momentalnie odwracając głowę w stronę Dereka, który zajrzał natychmiast we wsteczne lusterko i zmarszczył brwi.  
― Nawet niech ci to nie przejdzie przez myśl ― warknął alfa. ― Nikt nie sypia z Isaakiem. Podobnie jak nikt nie sypiałby z Iris ― dodał, nawiązując do wcześniejszych podejrzeń szeryfa.  
― Dzielimy pokój z Derekiem. To dla nas normalne. Jesteśmy watahą ― zaczął tłumaczyć Spencer wciąż rozbawiony. ― Dla pozostałych to pewnie byłoby równie zaskakujące, ale sypianie w stadzie było normalne dla mojej i Dereka rodziny. To jak część naszej osobowości ― dodał, a Stiles starając się ukryć zażenowanie, sięgnął po długopis i zaczął robić notatki.  
Przez chwilę jechali we względnym milczeniu, chociaż Derek kilkukrotnie wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. W końcu jednak zaparkował samochód przed blokiem i wyszedł zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Stiles musiał prawie biec, żeby za nimi nadążyć, ale Spencer w końcu się zlitował i zabrał jego torbę.  
― Czyli trafiłem kulą w płot? ― spytał zasapany, gdy dotarli do mieszkania.  
― Jestem hetero. Zawsze byłem ― powiedział spokojnie Spencer. ― Randki jednak zawsze mają uniwersalne zasady; płaci zapraszający. On też powinien przywieźć cię i odstawić do domu ― dodał, zerkając na Scotta, który zamarł na środku salonu na dźwięk słowa randka.  
― Akurat dzisiaj musisz być punktualnie? ― jęknął Stiles, gdy jego przyjaciel wciąż w szoku spoglądał na niego tak jakby widział go po raz pierwszy.

Isaac wyglądał na przerażonego wizją sypiania ze Spencerem. Zmieniał przez chwilę kolory i Stiles naprawdę myślał, że głupie żarty wilkołaka doprowadzą do tego, że jakoś zmieni dynamikę w grupie. Jednak Lahey nie wzdrygnął się, gdy dłoń Spencera już półgodziny później powędrowała z powrotem na jego kark. Tam najwyraźniej było jej miejsce.  
― Jak idą badania? ― spytał w końcu Derek, gdy usiedli wygodnie na kanapach.  
Od pewnego czasu robili sobie takiego grupowe spotkania. Stiles nie wiedział czy w ten sposób zacieśniali faktycznie więzy, ale na pewno wymieniali sporo pożytecznych informacji. Jak do tej pory Chris nie przyniósł mu dobrych wiadomości i sam też nie miał czego przekazać łowcom.  
― Pod koniec tygodnia chcę się spotkać z Deatonem ― zaczął Stiles, wyciągając notatki.  
Derek zacisnął pięść na butelce z wodą, którą do tej pory się bawił.  
― Nie. Żadnych rozmów z Deatonem dopóki nie będziemy pewni co się dzieje ― poinformował go tonem, który przeważnie ukrócał wszystkie dyskusje.  
― Bez pomocy Deatona być może nie będziemy wiedzieli i co wtedy? ― spytał Stiles, bo niechęć Dereka do weterynarza ciągnęła się tak długo, że trudno było zrozumieć jej początki. Chociaż Hale potwierdził, że spotkali się dopiero w tamtym roku.  
― Damy sobie radę sami. Mamy ciebie i Spencera ― powiedział ponownie tym samym tonem, ostrzegawczo błyskając tęczówkami.  
Stiles miał ochotę przypomnieć mu, że ta zabawa w świecenie i gaszenie światełka na niego nie działa, ale to nie było miejsce i czas. Deaton był mu potrzebny nie tylko ze względu na znak, ale też historię Opok. Nie znalazł nigdzie informacji o nich.  
― Deaton jest konieczny do badań. Wiem, że go nie cierpisz, ale nawet nie będziesz musiał się z nim widzieć. Sam się z nim spotkam ― zaproponował szybko.  
Dłoń Dereka zacisnęła się mocniej na butelce, a Iris schowała się częściowo za Ericą, która też nie wydawała się zadowolona z rozwoju sytuacji.  
― Moja matka opowiadała mi, że do Beacon Hills przybyła Opoka ― zaczął nagle Hale, odrywając wzrok od podziurawionego pazurami plastiku. ― Opoki są dość specyficznymi ludźmi, którzy potrafią potężnie oddziaływać na wilkołaki. Na całe watahy ― powtórzył zimno. ― Przeważnie współpracują z watahami, ale czasami zdarza się, że kiedy wataha jest naprawdę silna, Opoki oddziałują na nią w inny sposób. Destrukcyjny, żeby doprowadzić do równowagi w przyrodzie. Opoki są bronią obusieczną ― ciągnął dalej Derek i Stiles miał nadzieję, że jego serce nie bije w tej chwili tak głośno jak sobie wyobrażał. ― Wataha mojej matki była silna, więc odmówiła ― dodał.  
― I myślisz, że Opoka jakoś porozumiała się z łowcami? ― spytał głucho Stiles, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby jego matka mogła zrobić coś takiego.  
― Nie. Pozostała neutralna, gdy mordowano moją rodzinę ― odparł zimno Derek. ― Nie wiem dokładnie kto jest Opoką ― zaczął. ― Ale mam wszelkie podejrzenia, żeby twierdzić, że to Deaton ― dodał. ― Dlatego nie będziesz się z nim kontaktował.  
Stiles otworzył usta, ale żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydostał. Scott poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle obok, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzał stawać w obronie swojego szefa.  
― Nie wiesz, że to Deaton, a ja go naprawdę potrzebuję ― szepnął w końcu Stiles.  
― Ma informacje, którymi się z nami nie dzieli i nie przyznał się od początku kim jest ― zaczął ponownie Derek. ― Gdybyś nie wspomniał o powiązaniach z pożarem pewnie nigdy nie przypomniałbym sobie o Opokach. Nikt z watahy nie będzie kontaktował z Deatonem dopóki nie okaże się, że nie ma nic wspólnego z symbolami ― dodał tonem nieznoszącym dyskusji i Stiles tym razem nie znalazł żadnych słów.

Rozdział VII  
Kochanie, wróciłem

Tydzień minął jak z bicza strzelił. Stiles nie potrafił skupić się na lekcjach, wciąż słysząc słowa Dereka.  
Opoka to miecz obusieczny.  
Nie spotkał się z Deatonem jak planował wcześniej, ale dalej to rozważał. Utknął z martwym punkcie i tylko weterynarz mógł nadać nowy kierunek poszukiwaniom. Spencer wciąż zajmował się szukaniem powiązań z pożarem Hale'ów, ale to była częściowo ślepa uliczka. Derek nie wiedział kim była Opoka. Wszystkie listy, dokumenty i książki spłonęły wiele lat temu. Chociaż z drugiej strony Stiles sam nie posiadał też zbyt wiele pamiątek po matce. W jej dziennikach nie było żadnych interesujących informacji i gdyby nie to, co powiedział mu ojciec, nigdy nie doszedłby do prawdy samodzielnie.  
Może taki był zamysł.  
Nie potrafił pogodzić się z myślą, że jego matka pozwoliłaby kogokolwiek zamordować. Miał ochotę przedyskutować też logiczne kwestie z Derekiem. Skoro odmówili współpracy z Opoką, dlaczego oczekiwali od niej pomocy?  
Dlaczego jego matka umarła?  
Złapał za pierwszy z brzegu podręcznik i rzucił nim o ścianę, ignorując to, że książka zostawiła wklęsły ślad, z którego pewnie będzie musiał się wytłumaczyć. Miał ochotę wybiec do lasu i po prostu przeć do przodu tak długo aż upadnie i nie będzie mógł się podnieść.  
Scott dalej widywał się z Allison. Isaac mieszkał z Derekiem, a Iris wciąż milczała.  
Nic się nie zmieniało od przeszło kilku tygodni, a to doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej stagnacji. Nie potrafił czekać aż coś się stanie. Zawsze wolał wychodzić wszystkiemu naprzeciw, więc gdy tylko Derek pojawił się ponownie w jego oknie, po prostu wskazał mu palcem krzesło.  
― Spotkam się z Deatonem ― warknął, a alfa zgodził się bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
To wtedy zauważył, że coś jest nie tak.  
Rysy twarzy Dereka zaczęły się nagle rozmywać i zamiast niego pojawił się Gerard Argent. I nie byli już w jego pokoju, ale w środku lasu i łowca wysunął długie kły, zamieniając się częściowo w wilkołaka.  
Następnym, co Stiles poczuł to ból w ramieniu, gdy ostre zęby przebiły jego skórę, a potem nastała ciemność.

Obudził się zlany potem i od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Ramię bolało go tak, jakby faktycznie został ugryziony, więc wyskoczył z łóżka i włączył światło. Ściągnął pospiesznie koszulkę, spoglądając nerwowo w lustro. Siniak wydawał się nawet bardziej niż realny, jednak skóra nie została przecięta, więc westchnął z ulgą, a potem prawie krzyknął, gdy pachnąca ziemią i śmiercią dłoń zasłoniła mu usta.  
― Witaj, Stiles ― przywitał się Peter.  
Stilinski próbował się wyrwać, ale wilkołak był silniejszy. Po prostu spoglądał na niego czekając aż Stiles się uspokoi.  
― Już? ― spytał i chłopak skinął głową. ― Nie chcę obudzić twojego ojca i tej małej na parterze. Zadzwoń po Dereka, żeby mnie odebrał. Muszę jeszcze trochę odespać ― poinformował go, podając mu komórkę.  
Stiles nawet nie sprawdził godziny, ale wybrał numer i poczekał aż pojawi się sygnał, obserwując umorusanego w ziemi Petera, który właśnie włączał jego komputer.  
― Co się stało Stiles? ― spytał zaspany Derek.  
― Niczego nie potrafisz zrobić dobrze?! ― naskoczył na niego zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. ― W moim pokoju znajduje się nowa, upgrade'owana wersja twojego wuja psychopaty, który właśnie próbuje się dostać do mojego zahasłowanego pliku z pornografią ― powiedział jednym tchem i nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.  
Derek najwyraźniej był już w drodze, co potwierdziło jego przybycie w ciągu rekordowo krótkiego czasu. Alfa wskoczył do pokoju i zamarł, gdy Peter rozłożył ręce na jego powitanie.  
― Jeden koszmar gorszy od drugiego ― warknął Stiles, siadając na łóżku.  
Dłonie dopiero teraz zaczęły mu się trząść. Zastanawiał się, czy jego ojciec przegapi te podwójne odwiedziny w jego pokoju.  
― To niemożliwe ― wydukał w końcu Derek.  
― Wszystko jest możliwe, siostrzeńcze ― odparł Hale, podnosząc się w końcu z krzesła. ― Zabierzesz mnie do domu czy gdziekolwiek teraz mieszkasz? Tak się składa, że próbowałem znaleźć cię sam, ale tylko zapach Stilesa wydawał się znajomy w okolicy ― przyznał.  
Stilinski miał ochotę zmienić szampon.  
― Ty nie żyjesz ― poinformował go Derek.  
― Spostrzegawczość nigdy nie była twoją dobrą stroną ― zganił go lekko Peter. ― Nawet Stiles już wie, że jestem prawdziwy. Nie tak jak jego koszmar, który prawdę powiedziawszy był pasjonujący i chciałbym się dowiedzieć skąd ma te bruzdy na ramieniu i żebrach.  
Derek odwrócił się spoglądając na jego nagą klatkę piersiową. Od kilku minut Stiles nie miał na sobie koszulki, ale nie zdawał się tym przejmować aż do tej chwili. Wzrok alfy błądził przez długi moment po jego ciele zatrzymując się na siniakach, które powstały w miejscach, gdzie trzymał go Gerard Argent.  
― Skąd je masz? ― spytał Derek, tracąc kompletnie zainteresowanie zmartwychwstałych wujem.  
― Zły sen, a teraz; czy mógłbyś zabrać zwłoki swojego zmarłego wuja z mojego pokoju? ― poprosił, siląc się na uprzejmość.  
Peter zachichotał.  
― Ciebie zawsze lubiłem najbardziej za humor ― odparł, kierując się w stronę okna.

Piątek był kategorycznie najgorszym dniem kiedykolwiek. Stiles obudził się z bólem głowy, z siniakami, których pochodzenia nie znał i z posmakiem cmentarnej ziemi w ustach. Iris spojrzała na niego przy śniadaniu jakby chciała zapytać o wczorajszą noc, ale oczywiście powstrzymała się przed komentarze. Zresztą Stiles nie wiedział, co miałby jej powiedzieć. Nie był pewien, co było wczoraj jawą a co snem.  
Wiedział tylko jedno; dzisiaj miał randkę z Dannym i nie mógł tego zawalić.  
Kiedy prawie sześć godzin później wychodził ze szkoły, Mahealani czekał na niego przy swoim samochodzie. Stiles jednak nie zdążył przejść nawet połowy drogi, bo czarne Camaro zatrzymało się na środku ulicy i Derek otworzył mu drzwi od strony pasażera.  
― Wsiadaj! ― warknął Hale.  
Stiles spojrzał na osłupiałego Danny'ego i uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.  
― Przepraszam. Nagły wypadek. Zobaczymy się w poniedziałek? ― zapytał, zajmując miejsce.  
Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, bo Derek ruszył z piskiem opon.  
― Koleś ― zaczął.  
― Nie mów do mnie koleś ― wycedził Derek.  
― Nie możesz pojawiać się tak pod szkołą i bez słowa mnie porywać ― warknął Stiles.  
― Mogę. Jestem w końcu twoim chłopakiem ― poinformował go sztywno.  
― Świetnie, kurwa! ― krzyknął Stilinski, zapinając pasy. ― Kurwa! Zajebiście! Więc nie wiem jak to zrobisz, ale jakoś będziesz musiał mi to jakoś wynagrodzić!  
― Tracisz panowanie nad sobą ― zauważył Derek, spoglądając na niego z lekkim zaniepokojeniem.  
Stiles zacisnął dłonie na pasie i zaczął się śmiać, chociaż nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego to robi.  
― Śnił mi się Gerard Argent wilkołak, a jak się obudziłem w miejscu, w którym mnie dziabnął pojawiły się siniaki, ale jakby tego było mało w moim pokoju siedział twój wujek, który - przypomnę ci - nie żyje! ― krzyknął. ― Tak! Jestem lekko wytrącony z równowagi! Czy możesz mi, kurwa, powiedzieć, co tak ważnego się stało, że porwałeś mnie spod szkoły, zawalając jedyną randkę, którą będę miał w życiu?! ― spytał.  
Derek przez chwilę wgapiał się w przestrzeń przed sobą, aż w końcu westchnął.  
― Argent postrzelił Scotta ― poinformował go cicho.  
Stiles zamarł i spojrzał na niego, ale Derek usilnie unikał jego wzroku.  
― Powiedz, że Scottowi nic nie jest ― poprosił. ― Dałem wam naboje ― przypomniał sobie.  
― To nie jest ten sam rodzaj tojadu. Mamy go w mieszkaniu, ale żadne z nas nie mogło go podać Scottowi, dlatego przyjechałem po ciebie ― wyjaśnił.  
Stiles w końcu westchnął, spoglądając na licznik w samochodzie. Derek prowadził bardzo szybko nawet jak na siebie. Kiedy znaleźli się pod mieszkaniem, Stiles zostawił wszystkie swoje rzeczy i pognał na piętro.  
Scott leżał na sobie w salonie i wyglądał naprawdę źle. Petera nigdzie nie było widać, ale to wcale nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Spencer od razu w drzwiach wcisnął mu w ręce słoiczek z błękitnymi kwiatami i Stiles po prostu sięgnął po zapalniczkę. Spalił kilka gałązek, a Derek wmasował popiół w ranę na żebrach McCalla, która nareszcie zaczęła się zabliźniać.  
― Będę wymiotować ― stwierdził Stiles, kierując się bezpośrednio do łazienki.  
Nikt nawet go nie powstrzymywał.  
― Pamiętasz o czym rozmawialiśmy? ― spytał przez drzwi.  
Odpowiedź do niego nie doszła, ale był pewien, że Derek go słuchał.  
― Wymuś lojalność ― poprosił go cicho. ― Zrób to.  
Coś z po drugiej stronie się zakotłowało i Scott krzyknął z bólu, ale Stiles pochylił się tylko nad muszlą, starając się nie stracić wątroby. Kiedy po kilku minutach wrócił, McCall patrzył na niego z lekkim wyrzutem, a Derek rozmasowywał słabo zabliźniającą się ranę.  
― Nie gadam z żadnym z was ― warknął Stiles. ― I idę do Deatona ― dodał, chociaż Derek zerwał się na równe nogi. ― Nie obchodzi mnie, że chcesz się zabić, ale… ― urwał, podejmując nagle decyzję.  
Ściągnął obie koszulki, które na sobie miał, a potem odwrócił się bokiem, żeby wyeksponować wielką łapę, która odbiła się na jego żebrach. Z łatwością można było rozróżnić poszczególne palce. Nie trzeba było też być specjalistą, żeby poznać, że nie jest to ludzka ręka.  
― Nie wiem, co to jest, ale zaczyna mnie to przerażać ― podjął po chwili.  
Wczoraj, gdy Derek odbierał Petera, siniaki nie nabrały odpowiednich kształtów.  
― Idę do Deatona, bo cholera, ale on nie może być Opoką, bo sprowadził się do miasta na dwa lata po pożarze ― dodał, rzucając koszulkę pod kanapę.  
Sięgnął po wazon, który Erica kupiła Derekowi na urodziny i uderzył nim o ziemię.  
― I mam dość! ― krzyknął, a potem poczuł zdziwiony, że ma mokre policzki.  
Ktoś objął go w pasie i zaczął uspokajająco bujać. Scott wciąż patrzył na niego jakby obawiał się kolejnego ataku szału. Najwyraźniej zapomniał o tym, że Derek go ugryzł.  
― Nie waż się nigdy więcej spóźnić ― wymamrotał tylko, gdy nagle ociężałe powieki zaczęły opadać, a jego samego ogarnął błogi sen.

Obudziły go odgłosy kłótni. Przez chwilę nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje, bo łóżko, na którym leżał było ogromne. To na pewno też nie był jego pokój, bo brakowało uspokajających błękitów, a zamiast tego ściany po prostu były przytłaczająco białe.  
― Zabieram go! ― krzyczał jego ojciec gdzieś za drzwiami.  
― Jest członkiem watahy, potrzebuje naszej pomocy ― zaprotestował Derek.  
― Zwariowałeś! To mój syn!  
― Jest członkiem watahy i jestem za niego odpowiedzialny! ― Hale powtórzył odrobinę spokojniej.  
Podszedł do drzwi i uchylił je lekko, niemal od razu zamierając. Scott siedział pomiędzy swoją zapłakaną matką i Allison, która była całkiem przerażona. Wciąż głaskała jego brzuch, jakby w ten sposób chciała upewnić się, że McCall nie jest już ranny.  
Isaac i Erica krzątali się w kuchni, a Peter ze Spencerem przyglądali się kłócącym mężczyzną.  
― Miał załamanie nerwowe! ― wrzasnął jego ojciec i Stiles odchrząknął.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę najwyraźniej dopiero go dostrzegając.  
― Przepraszam za wazon ― powiedział, wchodząc ostrożnie do środka.  
Niemal natychmiast ojciec przytulił go mocniej i wcisnął mu w dłoń fiolkę z tabletkami, które łykał tuż po śmierci mamy.  
― Głupi pomysł ― mruknął po nosem, ale schował ją do kieszeni. ― Już wszystko przespałem.  
― Dobrze się czujesz? ― upewnił się szeryf.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
― Tak sobie. Muszę się przespać ― odparł tylko.  
― Chcę obejrzeć te siniaki ― poinformował go Spencer. ― Nie mówiłeś o nich wcześniej, a to chyba coś poważnego.  
Szeryf zagrodził mu drogę.  
― Skończyliśmy tutaj ― warknął starszy Stilinski. ― Jeśli którykolwiek z was jeszcze dotknie mojego syna, upewnię się, że mam naładowaną broń odpowiednimi nabojami. Scott zabierz matkę i Allison, wychodzimy ― zarządził, ale nikt nawet nie drgnął.  
― Tato, Scott nie jest już Omegą. Derek przyjął go do watahy. Tutaj będzie bezpieczny. Gerard go postrzelił dzisiaj ― poinformował go, przecierając czoło, na którym zebrały się krople potu.  
John spojrzał na McCalla, a potem Hale'a i zagryzł wargi.  
― Wychodzimy z wami lub bez was ― odparł, zaciskając palce na nadgarstku Stilesa.  
― Tato ― poprosił cicho. ― Daj mi dwie minuty i możemy się zbierać ― dodał chłopak.  
Nie wiedział, kto ubrał go wcześniej, ale teraz naprawdę musiał podciągnąć koszulkę, bo czuł, że znowu coś jest nie w porządku. Żebra nie bolały go już wcale, a skóra swędziała go w miejscu, w którym wcześniej była odciśnięta łapa.  
― To nie Derek ani żadne z nich ― zaczął tłumaczyć ojcu, starając się spojrzeć na swój bok, co było trudne bez lustra.  
Przekręcił się, ignorując rozbawione spojrzenie Erici i pomacał skórę, ale wydawał się być w jednym kawałku.  
― Nic nie rozumiem ― ciągnął dalej. ― Chyba mam halucynacje albo miałem halucynacje. ― Spojrzał wyczekująco na Petera, który zmarszczył brwi, jakby nad czymś się zastanawiał.  
― Derek opowiadał mi o twoim śnie. Był realistyczny? ― spytał nagle zainteresowany.  
Stiles skinął głową.  
― Bardzo realistyczny powiedziałbym ― odparł, rozmasowując bark.  
Miejsce, w którym Gerard go ugryzł wciąż piekło, ale pewnie po nim też nie było ani śladu.  
― Długo jeszcze? ― wtrącił się nagle jego ojciec, spoglądając wymownie na zegarek.  
― Już ― mruknął pod nosem Stiles, zabierając z podłogi swój plecak. ― Wiesz, że i tak będę musiał tutaj wrócić, żeby z nimi wszystko obgadać? ― spytał retorycznie już w drzwiach.  
― Jeszcze to przenegocjujemy ― poinformował go chłodno.

Spotkanie z Deatonem nie przebiegło dokładnie tak jak się spodziewał. Derek i jego ojciec nie opuszczali Stilesa ani na krok, gdy wychodził ze szkoły i nie miał nawet czasu porozmawiać z Dannym. Przez cały weekend Iris była poza domem, nocując z watahą, więc Stiles po prostu przeleżał dwa dni przed telewizorem.  
Do Deatona zamierzał wybrać się po kryjomu, w sobotę, gdy jego ojciec pracował do późna, a Scott nie przebywał w lecznicy. Jednak, kiedy tylko podjechał pod gabinet, radiowóz i czarne Camaro już tam stały zaparkowane.  
― Wróżki? ― spytał lekko zirytowany, gdy dostrzegł w środku swojego ojca i Dereka.  
― Obaj się martwią o ciebie ― odparł tylko Deaton. ― Siniaki zeszły od razu, prawda?  
Stiles podwinął koszulkę, ale na jego skórze nie było już żadnych śladów.  
― Zniknęły w dwanaście godzin później. Na żebrach miałem odciśniętą łapę, a na barku ślad po kłach ― opisał, wskazując palcem na partie skóry, o które mu chodziło.  
― Co widziałeś we śnie? Od czego się zaczął? ― spytał Deaton i Stiles spojrzał niepewnie na ojca.  
― Myślałem o tym, co powiedział Derek kilka dni wcześniej, a potem Derek pojawił się w moim pokoju i zgodził na spotkanie z tobą ― przyznał, unikając wzroku szeryfa. ― I właśnie wtedy poczułem, że coś jest nie tak i twarz Dereka rozpłynęła się, a na jego miejscu pojawił się Gerard. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w lesie niedaleko naszego domu, a on ściskał mnie tak mocno, że słyszałem trzask łamanych żeber. Potem zaśmiał się i ugryzł mnie ― zakończył.  
― Czy to było realne? ― spytał rzeczowo Deaton.  
― Tak. Czułem ból, słyszałem śpiew ptaków w lesie. Liście pod moimi bosymi stopami, to wszystko było na wciągnięcie ręki. Gerardowi śmierdziało z ust ― dodał z kwaśnym uśmiechem, jednak nikogo tym nie rozbawił.  
Deaton westchnął, zastanawiając się nad czymś, ale w końcu z ociąganiem sięgnął do jednej z szafek i wyciągnął starą księgę. Przeglądał strony, ostrożnie trzymając kartki samymi opuszkami jakby bał się, że się rozpadną, jeśli zrobi to mocniej.  
― Jak myślisz, co to jest? ― spytał Stiles, zsuwając się ze stołu.  
― Dlaczego Derek nie chciał, żebyś ze mną porozmawiał? ― spytał w zamian Deaton.  
Wilkołak odbił się od ściany i stanął w zasięgu wzroku mężczyzny.  
― Bo myślę, że jesteś Opoką ― warknął Derek, nie siląc się na uprzejmości.  
Weterynarz zmarszczył brwi.  
― Opoki przeważnie niosą pomoc ― przypomniał cicho, dalej przekartkowując księgę.  
Derek skrzywił się, ale Stiles nie zwracał już na niego uwagi. Rozmawiali o tym wcześniej z ojcem i szeryf obserwował teraz alfę w zamyśleniu. Reakcja Dereka była do przewidzenia, ale Stiles miał nadzieję, że Hale nie posunie się znowu do oskarżania Opoki o śmierć rodziny, bo tego jego ojciec mógłby nie znieść.  
― Niestety nie jestem jedną z nich ― podjął po chwili Deaton. ― Słyszałem, że sprowadziła się tutaj z rodziną, ale później słuch o niej zaginął. Powiadano, że ugryzł ją zbuntowany wilkołak i umarła, więc przyjechałem sprawdzić czy to prawda ― dodał, obserwując teraz Dereka, który gapił się na niego zaskoczona.  
― Nikt nie ugryzłby Opoki ― warknął Hale.  
― Opoki niosą pomoc ― powtórzył Deaton cierpliwie. ― Swoją złość powinieneś skierować na ludzi, którzy faktycznie przyczynili się do waszego nieszczęścia. Nie chciałbyś rozzłościć żadnej ― odparł cicho. ― Pilnują równowagi pomiędzy ludźmi, a wilkołakami ― dodał.  
Stiles słuchał go uważnie, od czasu do czasu rzucając zaniepokojone spojrzenia w stronę ojca, który jednak od samego początku nie odezwał się ani słowem. Ten świat był dla niego obcy i czasami nie bardzo wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje. Dlatego Stiles później spędzał z nim wieczory, tłumacząc na czym stoją.  
― Nikt nie ugryzłby Opoki ― powtórzył uparcie Derek.  
― Wiem tyle, że gdy przyjechałem jej już nie było, a nie przypominam sobie, żeby Opoki umierały w jakiś inny sposób. Na drzewach pojawiły się symbole, które były tego dowodem ― ciągnął dalej niezrażony upartością wilkołaka.  
Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie.  
― Symbole? Spiralne znaki? ― dopytał szczęśliwy, że temat sam wypłynął.  
― Dokładnie ― potwierdził Deaton, otwierając książce w zaznaczonym miejscu.  
Odwrócił wolumin tak, żeby dokładnie mogli przyjrzeć się znakowi wyrytemu na stronicy.  
― Opok jest tak niewiele, że zabicie jakiejkolwiek zawsze zostaje odnotowane ― odparł spokojnie Deaton. ― Wierz mi na słowo, że chciałbym być Opoką ― dodał z lekkim uśmiechem, patrząc ponownie na Dereka.  
― Jeśli nie ty jesteś Opoką to kto? ― spytał nerwowo wilkołak.  
Najwyraźniej nie wyczuł kłamstwa w ustach Deatona, co w zasadzie rozwiązało kwestię proszenia weterynarza o pomoc.  
― Ta sama osoba, która pomogła wrócić twojemu wujowi Peterowi ― odparł spokojnie mężczyzna, wracając do przeglądania puginału. ― Naruszono równowagę, Peter powinien pozostać martwy ― ciągnął dalej.  
Stiles zamrugał zaskoczony, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na swojego ojca. Kompletnie nie wiedział o czym mówi Deaton. Nie wykonywał żadnych rytuałów, a na pewno nie chciał zobaczyć Petera wśród żywych i szczęśliwych.  
― Jesteś pewien, że Opoka wróciła go do życia? ― spytał słabo.  
― Nie widzę innej możliwości ― przyznał Deaton. ― Jeśli nie zrobił tego sam, pozostaje tylko ona.  
― Ale taka moc? ― zdziwił się Stiles.  
Miał problemy z tym, żeby przebiec kilka metrów podczas treningu. Nie wyobrażał sobie energii, która konieczna byłaby do wskrzeszenia wilkołaka, który od prawie roku gryzł kwiatki od spodu.  
― Opoki pilnują równowagi w przyrodzie ― westchnął po raz kolejny Deaton. ― Nie rozumiecie, prawda? Mało osób pojmuje, że same w sobie nie mają magii, ale wykorzystują dynamikę przyrody. Najwyraźniej umarł ktoś, kto nigdy nie powinien być martwy i Opoka wykorzystała lukę, żeby przywrócić tego, który nigdy nie powinien być żywy. Rachunek wychodzi na zero ― odparł, po czym wcisnął Stilesowi do rąk kilka książek. ― Powinieneś przejrzeć je wszystkie na wszelki wypadek, jeśli Opoka będzie się mścić za zabicie poprzedniej.  
― Nikt nie ugryzłby Opoki ― powtórzył z naciskiem Derek, ale ponownie został zignorowany.

Rozdział VIII  
Słowa

― Nie chcę, żeby Hale kręcił się wokół ciebie ― powiedział do niego ojciec, gdy tylko wrócili do domu.  
― Skąd wiedziałeś, że będę dzisiaj u Deatona? ― spytał, licząc na szczerą odpowiedź.  
Wolałby nie dowiedzieć się, że w jego ubraniach są jakieś nadajniki namierzające.  
― Hale zadzwonił do mnie i powiedział, że wyszedłeś z domu i pewnie do niego jedziesz ― przyznał sztywno szeryf.  
― Widzisz, martwi się ― odparł Stiles, chociaż był trochę zaskoczony.  
― Martwi mnie to, że on się martwi ― warknął, zasłaniając ręką oczy. ― On myśli, że twoja matka zabiła jego rodzinę ― jęknął.  
― A ty myślisz, że jego rodzina zabiła moją matkę ― przypomniał sztywno.  
Osobiście nie wierzył w żadną z tych rzeczy.  
― Nie wiem czy będziesz miał czas mu wytłumaczyć, że jest w błędzie ― dodał jego ojciec.  
― Nie dowie się. Opoki nie muszą się ujawniać. Przeczytałem już co nieco z tego co dał mi Deaton ― odparł. ― Jeśli cię to uspokoi to zdaje się, że nie ma żadnej możliwości na wykrycie Opoki, jeśli ona tego nie chce ― dodał, odkładając woluminy na stół.  
Jego ojciec zaczął nerwowo krążyć po kuchni, ale ostatnio weszło mu to w nawyk i Stiles nawet nie zamierzał go uspokajać. Sam zresztą też dopiero doszedł do siebie po tym jak postrzelono Scotta. Wciąż nie rozmawiał z McCallem od czasu, gdy Derek włączył go do watahy, ale nie sądził, żeby przyjaciel miał do niego żal. To naprawdę było konieczne.  
Zastanawiał się nad tym, co mówił Deaton o nagłym pojawieniu się Petera. Czy to możliwe, że to jego sprawka? Ze wszystkich ludzi akurat tego wilkołaka nie wskazałby jako pierwszego, którego przywróci do życia. Peter napsuł im zbyt dużo krwi, gdy przemienił Scotta, a potem zabił Kate Argent, chociaż to ostatnie akurat było pozytywnym następstwem szaleństwa.  
Inną kwestią było to, że Peter być może jako jedyny wiedział kim jest Opoka. Istniała szansa, że pamiętał cokolwiek, co stało się po pożarze, chociaż znajdował się w końcu w szpitalu w stanie katatonicznym.  
― Muszę porozmawiać z Peterem ― powiedział Stiles w końcu.  
― Czy to możliwe, że ty… ― urwał jego ojciec, patrząc na niego nagle z lekkim przestrachem, który młodszemu Stilinskiemu wcale się nie podobał.  
― Nie wiem ― przyznał. ― Peter sporo wie o pożarze i wszystkim. Jeśli to zrobiłem to nieświadomie…

Kiedy w niedzielę podjechał jeepem pod mieszkanie, wszyscy znajdowali się już w środku. Scott objął go ramieniem i Stiles niemal od razu zauważył, że teraz i pozostali odnosili się do McCalla z większą poufałością. Spencer zrobił mu natychmiast miejsce naprzeciwko Petera, jakby podejrzewał, że Stiles woli być odgrodzony od wilkołaka chociażby stołem.  
― Co pamiętasz? ― spytał bez ogródek, rozkładając laptop.  
― Żadnego; tęskniłem? Jak się masz? ― zakpił mężczyzna.  
Stiles zignorował go, stukając palcem w blat stołu. Każdy w końcu się łamał, słysząc ten irytujący dźwięk.  
― Z pożaru? Czy ze zmartwychwstania? ― spytał wilkołak.  
― Najpierw twoje nieoczekiwane i niezbyt szczęśliwe wypełźnięcie z grobu ― sarknął Stiles.  
Peter przewrócił oczami i odchylił się na krześle.  
― Niewiele pamiętam. Obudziłem się w lesie. Wokół roznosił się zapach ozonu i krwi, ale nie mojej ― popatrzył w oczy Stilesa. ― Ozon i jaśmin ― dodał. ― Tylko tyle.  
― I przyplątałeś się do mnie, bo? ― spytał.  
― Twój pokój pachnie jak jaśmin ― przyznał Peter po chwili milczenia i Stiles przypomniał sobie o perfumach swojej matki.  
Zbladł lekko, ale posłusznie wynotował kilka uwag na marginesie.  
― Coś ci to mówi? ― zaciekawił się Peter.  
― Próbowałeś znaleźć kogoś, kto cię przywrócił do życia ― zauważył odrobinę już bardziej opanowany Stiles. ― Dlaczego?  
― Na pewno nie z zemsty. Chciałem raczej upewnić się, że wszystko wokół nie jest snem ― odparł mężczyzna.  
Stiles podrapał się po czole i sięgnął po zwykły notatnik, który przeważnie służył mu do robienia list zakupów. Od pewnego czasu jednak zapisywał w nim głównie pytania, które narzuciły mu się podczas rozmyślań.  
― Co pamiętasz z pożaru? ― spytał, starając się nie patrzeć na Dereka, który nerwowo chodził po salonie.  
Był wdzięczny, że Hale nie wyprosił wszystkich na zewnątrz. Nie chciałby zostać sam z Peterem.  
― Ogień, smród spalonych ciał i zapach nienawiści ― wyliczył zduszonym głosem i chyba po raz pierwszy Stiles poczuł do niego coś na kształt litości.  
W końcu Peter przeżył spalenie żywcem swojej rodziny. Był naocznym świadkiem tych wydarzeń. Jego szaleństwo wydawało się teraz o wiele bardziej zrozumiało, co wcale nie oznaczało, że wszystko zostało wybaczone i zapomniane.  
― Kiedy Derek przedstawił cię w szpitalu, gdy jeszcze udawałeś niekontaktującego, powiedział, że jesteś człowiekiem ― przypomniał sobie niejasno Stiles, a Peter zmarszczył brwi.  
― Gdy dom płonął, Talia każdego z nas ugryzła. Przemiana nie była kompletna, ale wystarczająca, chociaż nikomu z nas nie udało się wydostać. Dom był obłożony górskim popiołem wzdłuż fundamentów ― odparł. ― Był ktoś na zewnątrz, kto próbował wyważyć drzwi, ale było już za późno ― dodał niejasno, zamykając oczy, jakby próbował sobie przypomnieć. ― Któryś z ludzi Argentów chyba dostał wyrzutów sumienia, bo w piwnicy uwięzione były też dzieci ― ciągnął dalej. ― Noah wcześniej dostał w swoje ręce któregoś z łowców i jego ciało spłonęło z pozostałymi ― zakończył.  
Stiles sięgnął po jedno ze zdjęć, chociaż Peter zapewne widział już odbitki. Spencer posiadał kopię wszystkiego, co oficjalnie Stilinski wybadał. Niczego o Opokach na razie nie zdradzili z ojcem nikomu, dla pewności. Sen o Gerardzie i zachowanie Dereka nie wróżyły nic dobrego, chociaż Stiles nigdy nie był zbyt przesądny.  
― Widziałeś to gdzieś w pobliżu? ― spytał, ale Peter pokiwał przecząco głową.  
― Nie taki. Dwie czerwone linie pojawiły się, gdy Kate strzeliła do mojej żony, a Noah rozszarpał jednego z napastników. Dwa znaki pojawiły się wtedy na ścianie domu niemal w tej samej chwili. Teraz już ich nie ma.  
Stiles zwilżył wargi językiem, obserwując kątem oka Dereka, który wciąż jeszcze nie usiadł. Pozostali udawali, że nie są zainteresowani rozmową, ale dobrze ich znał. Uszy każdego nastawione były na ich niewielki kącik w salonie.  
― To wszystko? ― spytał Peter i Stilinski skinął głową. ― Powiesz mi, jakim cudem twój ojciec wciąż wypuszcza cię z domu? ― zainteresował się.  
― To raczej nie jest twoja sprawa ― zauważył chłodno.  
Sam się zastanawiał, dlaczego jego ojciec po prostu jeszcze nie spakował ich rzeczy i nie wyprowadzili się z miasta, ale podejrzewał, że miało to coś wspólnego z częstszymi wizytami Melissy McCall w ich domu. Starszy Stilinski powiedział jej o wilkołakach w dniu, w którym jej syn został ranny i jak do tej pory sporo czasu spędzali razem.  
― Oczywiście, że to moja sprawa. Nasza sprawa ― poprawił się Peter. ― Mamy obowiązek zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo ― dodał z uśmiechem, który Stilesowi wcale się nie podobał.  
― Nie przypominam sobie, żeby to był twój priorytet ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieliśmy ― odparł Stilinski.  
― Wtedy odmówiłeś ― wyszeptał Peter i Stiles poczuł jak włoski na karku stają mu dęba, gdy zdał sobie sprawę w końcu, o czym dokładnie mówi mężczyzna.  
Peter trzymał już jego nadgarstek przy ustach i, chociaż Stiles wiedział, że beta nie może go przemienić, strach był silniejszy. Odsunął się wraz z krzesłem gwałtownie do tyłu, wyrywając swoją dłoń z zaskakująco delikatnego uścisku. Derek zamarł zaskoczony jego nagłą reakcją i zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, patrząc na swojego wuja.  
― I odmawiam teraz ― wychrypiał Stiles. ― Twój wuj zaproponował mi ugryzienie, gdy był jeszcze alfą ― warknął, bo Derek złapał Petera za kark i przytrzymał, gdy mężczyzna próbował się poruszyć. ― I ma się ode mnie trzymać z daleka ― dodał, oddychając ciężko.  
― Dopilnuję tego ― obiecał Derek.  
― Mój ojciec ci nie wybaczy, jeśli którykolwiek z was mnie ugryzie ― zagroził.  
Derek nawet nie mrugnął, odciągając Petera wciąż na krześle do tyłu. Nogi mebla przejechały po drewnianej podłodze wydając nieprzyjemny pisk.  
― Nic ci nie grozi ― powiedział Derek.  
― Mam spotkanie z Deatonem dzisiaj po południu. Przekażę ci, czego się dowiedziałem ― zaczął, podnosząc się z krzesła, gdy jego nogi w końcu przestały się trząść. ― Czy Spencer może mi towarzyszyć? ― spytał, zerkając na drugiego wilkołaka, który teraz także oddzielał go od Petera.  
Derek spiął się, ale skinął twierdząco głową.

Stiles w zasadzie nie planował żadnych poważnych rozmów z weterynarzem. Nie zamierzał pogłębiać swoich informacji na temat wilkołaków. Bardziej interesował go temat dziwnych symboli, bo sytuacja niepokoiła go coraz bardziej. Spencer wydawał się podzielać jego zdanie i obaj spędzali coraz więcej czasu, nie tylko próbując dość do tego jak połączone są magicznie wilkołaki, ale także do czego doprowadzi zakończenie dziwnego rytuału, który obecnie odbywał się w lesie. Inaczej tego nazwać nie potrafili.  
― Martwi cię powrót Petera ― powiedział Spencer, gdy znaleźli się w czarnym Camaro.  
Prócz Dereka tylko on mógł je jeszcze prowadzić.  
― A ciebie nie martwiłby powrót psychopaty, który zmienił twojego przyjaciela w wilkołaka, naraził życie twojego ojca, twoje życie, chciał cię ugryźć… ― urwał Stiles. ― Nie jestem w stanie nawet wyliczyć, co Peter dokładnie nabroi, gdy widziałem go ostatnim razem ― przyznał.  
Spencer wzruszył ramionami.  
― A jednak przyszedł do ciebie pierwszego ― zwrócił mu uwagę.  
― Nie mógł znaleźć Dereka ― odpowiedział szybko Stiles.  
― Wiem, że kłamał. Gdyby chciał mógłby zawyć i powiadomić o sobie alfę. Chciał sprawdzić na własną rękę co jest grane.  
― Czyli wie tyle co my ― westchnął Stiles.  
Spencer nie wydawał się przekonany.  
― Deaton twierdzi, że to Opoka sprowadziła go z powrotem ― zaczął po chwili wilkołak. ― Nasza wataha nigdy nie miała żadnej, ale słyszeliśmy o nich. Jeśli ktoś ugryzł Opokę i jej potomek o tym wie… Lepiej, żebyś trzymał się od tego z dala ― poradził mu Spencer.  
― Ostrzegasz mnie? Chyba nie sądzisz, że ktokolwiek z rodziny Dereka mógłby skrzywdzić… ― urwał, bo słowa, które cisnęły mu się na usta nie były odpowiednie.  
― Nie wiem ― przyznał Spencer. ― Nie znałem ich, ale podobnie jak ty, wziąłem to pod uwagę. Po pożarze domu Hale'ów było dwa dni spokoju. Potem nagle pojawiły się te symbole. Sprawdziłem co nieco i podpytałem Dereka. Jego siostra była w tym czasie już alfą, ale nie zostawiała go ani na krok. Peter był w stanie katatonicznym w szpitalu. Tylko Laura mogłaby… ― urwał. ― Ale to bez sensu. Ich wataha była w rozsypce. Alfa musiała zająć się bratem. Szukanie Opoki, żeby ją zabić, a potem wyjechać…  
Stiles westchnął, bo sam spędził nad tym całkiem sporo godzin. Trudno mu było czasowo to wszystko poukładać, ale kroniki gazet pomogły. Część informacji o 'nagłym starcie choroby' mamy dostarczył ojciec, ale wszystko wciąż wydawało się niekompletne. Dalej brakowało szczegółu, który spajałby to w sensowną całość, chociaż Stiles podejrzewał, że Gerard ma jakieś informacje, które mogłyby połączyć wydarzenia z przeszłości z tymi obecnymi.  
― Nie wierzę, żeby Laura zaatakowała Opokę ― powiedział w końcu Stilinski.  
― Mam nadzieję, że nowa Opoka o tym wie ― odparł tylko Spencer, parkując samochód przed kliniką weterynaryjną.  
Deaton wciąż nie wiedział nic na temat nagłego powrotu Petera, ale wygrzebał za to sporo na temat samej mechaniki Opok. Rozłożyli się wygodnie w jego gabinecie i Spencer wyciągnął swój laptop. Od pewnego czasu pracowali na dwóch komputerach, żeby przyspieszyć cały proces, a potem wymieniali się plikami, chociaż w zasadzie wnioski, do których dochodzili były całkiem zbieżne. Stiles czasami czuł się tak, jakby rozmawiał ze swoim odbiciem lustrzanym. Starszym, przystojniejszym, bardziej pewnym siebie i generalnie doroślejszym, ale jednak klonem.  
Spencer i on byli intelektualnie kompatybilni, dlatego Stilesa nie zdziwiło, że gdy tylko usadowili się na kanapie Deatona, wilkołak był tym, który pierwszy spytał.  
― Co dokładnie znaczą te spiralne linie? ― zwrócił się do weterynarza.  
― Nie znalazłem takich informacji, ale Stiles miał ostatnio ciekawą hipotezę ― przyznał Deaton.  
― Zastanawiam się, czy zamiast ludzi nie chodzi o Opoki ― rzucił Spencer. ― Ta trzeci linia może należeć do nich i mówić o pakcie pomiędzy nimi, a wilkołakami. Tłumaczyłoby to, dlaczego akurat w Beacon Hills pojawiły się te znaki.  
Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy Deaton skinął twierdząco głową, wyglądając na coraz bardziej zaintrygowanego.  
― Musielibyśmy założyć, że wilkołak faktycznie zaatakował Opokę ― przypomniał Spencerowi.  
― Gdyby Opoka odeszła w sposób naturalny nigdy nie pojawiłyby się te znaki ― odparł Deaton. ― W tej księdze, którą ci pokazałem jest kilka niejasnych wzmianek. Wygląda na to, że Opoka celowo musiała je pozostawić po sobie jako rodzaj ostrzeżenia… Albo dziedzictwa ― rzucił weterynarz.  
― To ostrzeżenie może tyczyć się też Dereka? On ma tatuaż w tym kształcie na plecach. Może Opoka ostrzega alfę przed niebezpieczeństwem? ― zastanowił się Stiles i Deaton zmarszczył brwi.  
― To ostrzeżenie jest raczej w kontekście groźby, niż przestrogi przyjacielskiej ― uściślił weterynarz i Stiles dopiero teraz na poważnie zaczął się martwić.  
Jeśli tatuaż Dereka nie był tylko jakimś przebłyskiem wspomnień, a faktycznie formą naznaczenia wilkołaka, mieli poważnie kłopoty. Nie mógł sobie jakoś wyobrazić, żeby jego matka była mściwa i obarczyła wtedy szesnastoletniego wyrostka klątwą, ale to mogła być jakaś naturalna magia, której nie kontrolowała do końca w tamtej chwili.  
― I co myślisz? ― spytał Spencer.  
― Kłopoty ― westchnął tylko, gdy zapinał pas na miejscu dla pasażera.

Derek pojawił się jeszcze tego samego wieczora w jego pokoju. Stiles nie był pewien w zasadzie, jakim cudem wilkołak wchodził zawsze w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, ale tym razem chłopak prawie upuścił kubek z gorącą kawą na swoje nogi i mogło się to okazać naprawdę tragiczne w skutkach.  
― Koleś! Puka się! ― warknął, gdy Derek usiadł na jego łóżku bez pytania.  
― Nie mów do mnie koleś ― odparł wilkołak. ― Poza tym jesteś ubrany ― przypomniał mu i Stiles starał się nie zaczerwienić.  
― Mogłem być tutaj z kimś. To moja sypialnia ― warknął zirytowany, bo Danny nie odzywał się do niego od czasu, gdy go wystawił i Stiles naprawdę nie potrafił być na niego obrażony.  
W zasadzie sam pewnie też by się wściekł, gdyby ktoś tak bezczelnie zwiałby mu sprzed nosa bez dobrego logicznego i nieobejmującego nadprzyrodzonych potworów powodem.  
Derek spiął się wyraźnie i zagryzł wargi, gdy wciągnął do płuc więcej powietrza.  
― Wiem co robisz i przestań ― mruknął Stilinski.  
Wilkołak najwyraźniej chciał sprawdzić czy Stiles faktycznie kogokolwiek tutaj zaprosił. Dostatecznie upokarzająca była ich wcześniejsza rozmowa i chłopak naprawdę nie potrzebował, żeby Derek zorientował się, że jedynymi osobami, które naruszyły jego prywatność był on i upiorny wujaszek Peter.  
― Pachnie tutaj jaśminem. Peter miał rację ― rzucił Derek, zmieniając temat. ― Deaton wie coś nowego?  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
― Nie dzwoniłem do ciebie, bo myślałem, że wszystko przekaże ci Spencer ― wyjaśnił chłopak.  
― Wolę usłyszeć to od ciebie ― warknął Derek.  
Stiles zmrużył oczy, lustrując przez chwilę jak zwykle ponurą twarz mężczyzny.  
― Nie dogadujecie się? ― spytał nagle zmartwiony.  
Spencer miał naprawdę zbawienny wpływ na Dereka.  
― Wszystko jest w porządku. Po prostu twoje uwagi są celne ― odparł wilkołak.  
Derek najwyraźniej próbował go skomplementować, co tylko wzbudziło jego podejrzliwość.  
― Poważnie? ― zakpił Stiles. ― Wiesz, że niezależnie od tego, co się stanie, nie zostawię was samych ― zaczął, bo przyszło mu do głowy, że Hale zaczyna robić się asekuracyjny, co byłoby dziwne, bo nawet, gdy był sam, bez watahy, zdawał się sobie świetnie radzić. Tylko, że wtedy mierzył się tylko z Peterem na gruncie, który znał i być może obecna sytuacja go przerastała.  
― Nie o to chodzi ― powiedział Derek. ― Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że twoja pomoc jest niedoceniana. Jesteś ważną częścią watahy ― przyznał.  
Stiles upił odrobinę kawy z kubka i odstawił go na biurko, uważając, żeby nie rozlać ani kropli na włączony wciąż laptop. Wciąż analizował informacje od Spencera i zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy nie powinni czasem obaj udać się do uniwersyteckiej biblioteki. Może w dziale mitologii i religii znaleźliby coś ciekawego.  
W zasadzie planował nawet porozmawiać na ten temat z Derekiem, ale ten od kilku dni naprawdę dziwnie się zachowywał. Z jednej strony wydawało się, że stara się go unikać jak może. Z drugiej pojawiał się, gdy najmniej się tego Stiles spodziewał pod dziwnymi pozorami. Tak jak teraz, gdy zamiast porozmawiać ze Spencerem, przyszedł po informacje do niego.  
― Jestem człowiekiem. Nie jestem częścią twojej watahy ― przypomniał mu Stiles. ― Słyszałem jak mówiłeś mojemu ojcu to samo, ale…  
― Wataha to nie tylko wilkołaki ― przerwał mu Derek. ― Nie tak to funkcjonuje. Twój ojciec, ty, mama Scotta i Allison jesteście częścią watahy, bo będziemy bronić was niezależnie od tego, co się stanie. Chcę, żebyś o tym wiedział ― powiedział wilkołak i zabrzmiało to tak poważnie, że Stiles nawet nie ryzykował żadnego głupiego komentarza.  
― Nie składaj obietnic, których nie będziesz mógł dotrzymać ― odparł tylko Stilinski, przypominając sobie o niechęci Dereka do Opok.  
Za żadne skarby świata nie chciałby, żeby Hale dowiedział się, że Stiles pozwolił mu świadomie na objęcie się ochroną, gdy Derek tak naprawdę cały czas go z serca nie cierpiał.  
― Chcę ci coś pokazać ― powiedział w końcu wilkołak, uderzając nerwowo palcem w kolano.  
― Co? ― spytał Stiles.  
― Ubierz się w coś wygodnego i spotkajmy się przed twoim domem za pięć minut. Będę czekał przed samochodem ― poinformował go tylko, wychodząc przez okno.  
― Wiesz, że możesz korzystać z drzwi?! ― krzyknął za nim Stiles, ale Dereka już nie było.

Rozdział IX  
Garść gwiazd

Derek faktycznie czekał pod jego domem i dalej wyglądał jakoś dziwnie. Stiles wślizgnął się na siedzenie pasażera, zapinając przy okazji pas, ale mężczyzna wciąż nie odezwał się i chłopak poczuł jak jego serce zaczyna przyspieszać z nerwów. Było coś nierealnego w całej tej sytuacji i Stiles zaczynał obawiać się, że za chwilę Derek zmieni się w Gerarda Argenta, który spróbuje go zabić.  
Ten ostatni koszmar był najgorszy ze wszystkich, jakie Stilinski miał od lat i wciąż pocił się na samo wspomnienie.  
― Co chcesz mi pokazać? ― spytał słabo, gdy Derek skręcił w jedną z bocznych dróg.  
― Denerwujesz się ― zauważył wilkołak nagle niezadowolony.  
― Wiesz… Jest noc i wjeżdżamy do lasu. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek oglądałeś jakikolwiek horror, ale w zasadzie większość zaczyna się właśnie w ten sposób ― zaczął Stiles.  
Derek zesztywniał niemal natychmiast i obrócił się tak, żeby na niego spojrzeć.  
― Ochronię cię ― powtórzył spokojnie Hale.  
― Wiem, ale kto ochroni ciebie? ― spytał Stiles.  
Usta Dereka wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu.  
― Tylko nie mów, że wielki zły alfa nie potrzebuje ochrony ― rzucił od razu chłopak.  
― Wataha ma na oku łowców. Uznaliśmy ze Spencerem, że przydadzą im się ćwiczenia w terenie ― odparł Derek.  
― Och ― wyrwało się z ust Stilesa.  
To faktycznie miało sens. Scott i pozostali potrzebowali wspólnych treningów, żeby lepiej zgrać się i funkcjonować w grupie. Nic nie przychodziło łatwo, nawet jeśli w dużej części kierowali się instynktem. Wiele jeszcze musieli się nauczyć i nie obejmowało to tylko wilkołaczych praw.  
Samochód zatrzymał się i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że są pod domem Hale'ów. Zaniepokojony rozejrzał się po konarach, ale na żadnych z drzew nie było widać symboli.  
― Coś się znowu pokazało? ― spytał niepewnie.  
― Nie. To nic z tych rzeczy ― odparł Derek i wysiadł.  
Weszli do domu i wilkołak zaprosił go gestem na wyższe piętro. Stiles wspiął się ostrożnie po skrzypiących schodach, patrząc jak Derek bez wahania przeskakuje po kilka stopni.  
― Nie załamią się ― powiedział mu tylko wilkołak.  
Zatrzymali się obaj dopiero na ostatnim piętrze i Derek podskoczył do góry, chwytając się jednej z belek. Podciągnął się i stanął na niewielkim podeście, z którego tylko krok dzielił go od dachu.  
― Yhy, aha… Jasne ― podsumował Stiles, zadzierając głowę do góry.  
― Podaj mi rękę. Wciągnę cię ― poinformował go wilkołak i faktycznie schylił się, czekając na jego ruch.  
― Czy musimy wchodzić na dach? ― spytał Stiles słabo.  
Derek nie kwapił się odpowiadać, więc Stilinski z westchnieniem chwycił jego dłoń i poczuł, że mężczyzna nie ma nawet najmniejszego problemu z podniesieniem go.  
― Scott powinien więcej ćwiczyć ― sarknął, gdy obiema stopami wylądował bezpiecznie na podeście.  
― Scott nie jest alfą ― oznajmił mu Derek. ― Jego siła nie jest zależna od ilości członków watahy.  
Stiles skinął tylko głową, bo w zasadzie nie miał pojęcia jakby miał to skomentować. Bez słowa wspiął się na dach i ułożył wygodnie na starej dachówce. Kilka kawałków oderwało się i zsunęło w dół w ciemność. Nie wiedział nawet, że są tak wysoko.  
― Uważaj ― mruknął Derek.  
― Mówiłeś, że mnie ochronisz ― parsknął Stiles.  
― Nikt cię nie uchroni przed własną głupotą ― poinformował go sucho, siadając obok niego.  
Spojrzał na zegarek i zadarł głowę w niebo, więc Stiles podążył za jego przykładem.  
― Czekamy na lądowanie kosmitów? ― spytał niepewnie.  
― Zaraz będzie widoczna kometa Elenina ― poinformował go cicho i Stiles tylko przez moment myślał, że Derek żartuje.  
Spojrzał jednak na odprężonego mężczyznę i jego wzrok wbity w gwiazdy, i doszło do niego, że faktycznie siedzi z Derekiem cholernym Halem, czekając na przelot cholernej komety w środku nocy.  
― Poważnie? ― spytał Stiles i poczuł, że jego brwi unoszą się same niekontrolowanie w marnej kopii tego, co przeważnie robił Derek.  
― Będzie widoczna gołym okiem dla człowieka, sprawdziłem ― ciągnął dalej niezrażony wilkołak. ― Elenin odkrył ją rok temu, ale rozbłysk słoneczny doprowadził do jej rozkładu przed dwoma miesiącami. Następnym razem będzie widoczna z Ziemi za jakieś dwanaście tysięcy lat.  
Stiles wiedział, że się gapi. Czuł to, bo mięśnie jego szczęki rozluźniły się i nie mógł zamknąć ust. Derek rzucił na niego okiem zdezorientowany przedłużającą się ciszą i nagle zaczął wyglądać na poirytowanego.  
― Co? ― warknął.  
― Kiedy powiedziałeś, że chcesz mi coś pokazać, spodziewałem się zwłok, symboli wypalonych na drzewie albo druida, który składa ofiary z dziewic ― wybełkotał nagle zawstydzony Stiles.  
― Nie pozwoliłbym żadnemu druidowi, składającemu ofiary z dziewic, podejść do ciebie na odległość czterech kilometrów ― oznajmił mu Derek.  
Stiles dopiero po chwili zorientował się, do czego pije wilkołak i rumieniec wypełzł mu na twarz. Niemal natychmiast też zawstydzenie przerodziło się w złość, bo to naprawdę nie była jego wina, że wciąż pozostawał w stanie nietkniętym.  
― Och, dlatego w ramach wspierania akcji rozdziewiczania Stilesa siedzę z tobą oglądając gwiazdy w sobotni wieczór? ― zakpił zirytowany.  
Derek wzruszył ramionami i Stilinski sądził, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi.  
― Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś chcieć zobaczyć astronomiczne fajerwerki, zamiast siedzieć w pokoju i zajmować się nadprzyrodzonym gównem ― odparł mężczyzna.  
Teraz to Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie, bo jak do tej pory nikt tak naprawdę nie myślał o nim, stricte o nim. Scott notorycznie przejmował się Allison i swoją mamą. Nawet jego ojciec martwił się o niego głównie dlatego, że bał się zostać sam. Stiles zrozumiał to w chwili, gdy zagroził przeprowadzką i szeryf stracił jakąkolwiek chęć do walki z jego argumentami.  
Derek ponownie spojrzał na zegarek i zadarł głowę w górę.  
― Zaraz będzie ją widać ― powiedział Hale.  
Stiles usadowił się wygodniej, opierając się o komin i wyciągnął nogi. Byli na tyle daleko od miasta, że łuna świateł nie przesłaniała im gwiazd, ale wciąż mogli słyszeć przejeżdżające niedaleko samochody. Dźwięk przelatywał nad ścianą lasu, chociaż pewnie kilka metrów niżej panowała kompletna cisza.  
W ciągu kilku minut koło zwyczajowych gwiazdozbiorów pojawiła niewielka jasna plamka, która najpierw zaczęła rosnąć, a potem blednąć i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że kometa rozpada się. Przez chwilę wyglądała jak spadająca gwiazda, ale szybko zniknęła.  
― Piękna ― westchnął Stiles.  
Derek nie odpowiedział i chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany przez dwie czerwone tęczówki.  
― Co? ― spytał, nie wiedząc jak długo mężczyzna się na niego patrzył.  
Czuł się niekomfortowo przewiercany przez intensywne spojrzenie, które przeważnie oznaczało kłopoty. Derek nie odezwał się ani słowem i Stiles miał właśnie coś jeszcze powiedzieć, gdy poczuł w kąciku ust delikatny pocałunek.  
Mężczyzna zamarł nie odsuwając się, ale nie pogłębiając kontaktu. Stiles niemal słyszał swoje serce i wiedział, że Derek na pewno też je doskonale słyszy. Cholerna kometa odleciała, żeby wrócić za dwanaście tysięcy lat, a jedyne, co docierało do jego uszu, to szum jego własnej krwi, którą serce pompowało z taką siłą, że jego żyły pulsowały pod skórą.  
Nie wiedział jak długo tak trwali w zawieszeniu, ale Stiles podejrzewał, że niezbyt długo. Czas musiał się jakoś rozciągnąć, bo jego usta wciąż mrowiły, gdy sam pochylił się do przodu i pocałował Dereka, który uznał to chyba za jakiś znak, bo przyciągnął go bliżej i usadowił bezpiecznie na swoich kolanach, żeby żaden z nich nie zsunął się z dachu.  
Wilkołak był cholernie ciepły i to było dobre, bo było już późno i Stiles zaczął marznąć. Wargi mężczyzny bezbłędnie odnalazły w ciemności jego usta, chyba posługując się starym żeglarskim sposobem i namierzając je za pomocą gwiazd. Stiles miał ochotę chichotać i śmiać się, ale zamiast tego wzdychał, bo Derek przyciągał go bliżej i bliżej i bardziej. I nie było nic lepszego.  
W końcu jednak po prostu przytulił swój drapiący policzek do jego szyi i wdychał zapach jego skóry, odzyskując oddech.  
Stiles nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, co się właśnie zdarzyło. Nie bardzo wiedział, co też powinien zrobić, bo obściskiwał się właśnie na dachu z cholernie złym alfą, który przeważnie rzucał nim po ścianach. To znaczy dawno już tego nie robił i raczej od dłuższego czasu darzyli się pewnego rodzaju szacunkiem, jednak to wciąż niczego nie wyjaśniało. Miał ochotę spanikować i uciec, ale ciepłe, zaskakująco miłe w dotyku dłonie, gładziły go po plecach.  
― Stiles ― westchnął w jego kark Derek.  
― Tak? ― Przełknął gulę w gardle, która utworzyła się w jego gardle, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego penis zainteresował się sytuacją o wiele bardziej niż powinien.  
Derek zapewne mógł to wyczuć, ale na swoją obronę miał to, że penis Hale'a wbijał się właśnie w jego biodro.  
― Za tydzień zaproszę cię na randkę ― powiedział Derek zaskakująco spokojnie.  
― Dlaczego za tydzień? ― spytał zdezorientowany Stiles.  
― Za tydzień masz urodziny ― przypomniał mu Derek.  
Stiles parsknął, bo faktycznie jeszcze rok temu sądził, że będzie tego dnia oczekiwał z ekscytacją, ale teraz działo się tak wiele, że to kompletnie wyleciało mu z głowy.  
― Skąd wiesz te rzeczy o komecie? ― spytał, starając się zmienić temat.  
Nie był w stanie teraz przetwarzać informacji dotyczących ich obściskiwania oraz przyszłych planów, które pewnie uwzględniały więcej kontaktu z ustami Dereka. Może nawet czymś bardziej zaawansowanym, o ile jego ojciec nie spróbuje zastrzelić Hale'a zanim zaliczą drugą bazę.  
― W tym roku kończę Astronomię i Kosmologię ― powiedział Derek, kompletnie zaskakując Stilesa.  
― Studiujesz? ― zdziwił się chłopak.  
― A sądzisz, że co robię do południa? Czekam aż litościwie skończycie lekcje w szkole, żeby powałęsać się później z nastolatkami? ― zirytował się.  
Stiles czuł jak mięśnie mężczyzny napięły się i instynktownie objął go, a potem zaczął masować jego barki, co chyba pomogło, bo Derek zmiękł w jego dłoniach.  
― Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się co robisz, bo wydajesz się być zawsze i wszędzie ― przyznał cicho chłopak.  
― Dobra organizacja czasu. Poza tym pomaga, jeśli studiujesz to, co lubisz ― odparł Derek.  
― Myślałem o jakimś historyczno-archeologicznym kierunku ― zaczął Stiles.  
― Nie powiem, żebym był zaskoczony.  
― Scott myśli, że pójdę na kryminologię ― dodał z lekką dozą zaskoczenia, bo raczej nie spodziewał się, że ze wszystkich ludzi to akurat Derek nie wyśmieje jego planów.  
― To raczej nie jest rodzaj zagadek, które lubisz rozwiązywać. Od samego początku, gdy się tylko poznaliśmy, szukałeś drugiego dna. Zwykłe morderstwa zapewne by cię nudziły ― dorzucił jeszcze wilkołak i Stiles wtulił się mocniej w ciepłe ciało.  
Siedzieli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w kieszeni Stilinskiego nie zadzwonił telefon.  
― Tak? ― spytał, odbierając komórkę.  
― Gdzie jesteś? ― W słuchawce odezwał się zaniepokojony głos jego ojca.  
Derek spiął się lekko i próbował chyba zsunąć go z kolan, ale Stiles tylko objął go ręką, bo cholera, ale temperatura wokół robiła się coraz niższa i na pewno nie zamierzał marznąć.  
― Sprawdzamy z Derekiem pewne rzeczy. Wrócę za jakieś półgodziny ― poinformował go.  
― Od razu uprzedzam, że u nas w domu jest Chris Argent i chce porozmawiać o czymś, co dotyczy tej dziewczyny, w której się podkochiwałeś… ― urwał jego ojciec i Stiles znowu zaczął się rumienić.  
Nawet bez wilkołaczego super-słuchu Derek siedział na tyle blisko, żeby wszystko słyszeć.  
― Dobrze, tato. Zatrzymaj Argenta. Zaraz będziemy ― obiecał i rozłączył się.  
Derek pomógł mu bezpiecznie zejść na podest, a potem nawet ściągnął go w dół, bo skok w ciemność dwa metry w dół nie wydawał się Stilesowi najlepszym pomysłem. Z nich dwóch to on nie widział nic na wyciągnięcie ręki, więc nawet nie zdziwił się, gdy poczuł dłoń Dereka na biodrze, która prowadziła go ostrożnie w dół po schodach.  
Zatrzymali się tuż przed samochodem i Stiles odwrócił się na pięcie.  
― Dziękuję za miłą wycieczkę ― powiedział, siląc się na spokój.  
Derek po prostu skinął głową, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, którego oczekiwał Stiles, więc chłopak zrobił niewielki krok do przodu i pocałował mężczyznę jeszcze raz.  
― Co na dachu tak i na ziemi ― szepnął, wiedząc, że Derek i tak go usłyszy.  
― Parafrazujesz chrześcijańską mitologię? ― parsknął Hale i Stiles poczuł, że znowu zaczyna pocić się jak mysz.  
Przez kilka tygodni czytał Pismo Święte, które należało do jego matki, ale jak dotąd nigdy nie wymsknęło mu się nic takiego.

Znalezienie Chrisa Argenta przy stole we własnej kuchni powinno być traumatycznym przeżyciem, ale nie było. Dzięki bogom, jego ojciec uprzedził go o tym, więc nie dostał zawału, chociaż sytuacja i tak była kuriozalna, bo Derek zaparkował samochód za domem i sprawdził, czy nie ma gdzieś w pobliżu członków watahy, a potem sięgnął po komórkę i nawrzeszczał na Scotta, który powinien pilnować swojego przyszłego niedoszłego teścia.  
McCall jakimś cudem przegapił wyjazd Argenta, a to źle wróżyło. Na dachu domu Hale'ów byli tak łatwym celem, że Stilesa niemal zemdliło na samą myśl.  
― Nie zabiorę cię tam więcej ― obiecał mu Derek chyba wyczuwając jego zdenerwowanie.  
Wyglądał na winnego jakby nie przewidział, że narazi ich na niebezpieczeństwo, ale to przecież nie była jego wina. Nie mógł przewidzieć gapiostwa Scotta, chociaż z drugiej strony Stiles powinien był powiadomić Dereka, że McCall to gówniany wilkołak.  
Do domu weszli już obaj i Hale stanął po drugiej stronie kuchni, uprzejmie odmawiając zajęcia miejsca przy stole.  
― Rozumiem, że Scott nie jest już Omegą skoro widziałem go koło mojego domu? ― spytał Chris.  
― Dokładnie ― odparł Stiles, spoglądając niepewnie za siebie. ― Masz dla nas jakieś informacje o Lydii? ― spytał, nie rozumiejąc.  
Szeryf poruszył się niespokojnie, bo im więcej dzieciaków było zaangażowanych tym bardziej tracił nerwy.  
― Lydia przyjaźni się z Allison ― zaczął Chris, zerkając niepewnie na Dereka. ― Gerard przepytywał ją dzisiaj u nas w domu na temat tego ataku, którego doświadczyła po balu.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi, bo doskonale przypominał sobie całą sytuację. Potem Peter Hale spłonął i Derek został alfą . W międzyczasie Lydia walczyła o życie w szpitalu.  
― Nie wiem, dlaczego jest tym zainteresowany ― zaczął, bo kompletnie wydawało mu się to bez sensu.  
Martin po tym wszystkim trzymała się od nich jak najdalej. Nie odzywała się nawet do Jacksona, a pierwsze dni w szkole były dla niej naprawdę ciężkie. Ponieważ Allison też przechodziła przez swoisty ostracyzm, stały się szybko naprawdę sobie bliskie.  
― Lydia nie jest wilkołakiem ― odezwał się Derek. ― Peter ugryzł ją, ale nie przeszła przemiany i żyje ― dodał, podchodząc bliżej stołu.  
Chris wzruszył ramionami, ale wydawało się, że zgadza się ze zdaniem wilkołaka.  
― Więc jest odporna ― rzucił John. ― I co? ― spytał.  
― Neutralna ― dodał Derek, zaciskając szczękę.  
Chris pokiwał głową i zaczął stukać palcami o blat stołu.  
― Gerard pytał, kiedy zginęła jej matka i co z tego pamięta ― dodał łowca.  
Derek przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.  
― Termin się zgadza? ― spytał tylko Hale.  
― Tak. Sześć lat temu ― odparł Argent i Derek nie wydawał się zaskoczony odpowiedzią.  
Trybiki w głowie Stilesa zaczęły przeskakiwać z zawrotną szybkością, gdy zdał sobie sprawę go, czego sprowadza się to wszystko.  
― Gerard myśli, że Lydia jest Opoką? ― spytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie chłopak.  
Jego ojciec poruszył się nerwowo przy blacie kuchennym i zamarł, spoglądając na pozostałych.  
― Peter wrócił ― rzucił tylko Derek, ignorując kompletnie pytanie Stilesa.  
― Tylko Opoka mogła to zrobić. Kilka dni temu zginął jeden z ludzi Gerarda ― odparł Chris.  
― Wyrównała bilans, ale to by oznaczało…  
― Że nie jest neutralna, ale opowiedziała się po jednej ze stron ― uzupełnił Chris.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi, bo chyba właśnie ten szczegół chyba nie bardzo mu pasował do całości.  
― Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób. Peter ją gryzie, ona cudem to przeżywa, ale dalej zachowują łączność. Dzięki temu może pomóc mu w powrocie ― podsumował Argent.  
― Ale po co miałaby wskrzeszać Petera? ― wtrącił nerwowo Stiles. ― Skoro jej matka zmarła, mogła nawet nie dowiedzieć się, że jest Opoką ― dodał, przypominając sobie rozmowę z ojcem. ― Kto powiedziałby dwunastolatce, że jest Opoką, a wilkołaki istnieją? ― spytał, starając się, żeby pytanie brzmiało na retoryczne.  
Derek spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem.  
― Nie możesz chodzić i myśleć, że wszyscy wokół to Opoki ― westchnął w końcu Stiles. ― Myliłeś się już, gdy chodziło o Deatona ― dodał.  
― Tu nawet nie chodzi o to czy Lydia jest Opoką. Jeśli nie jest tym lepiej ― zaczął nagle Chris. ― Gerard chce wykorzystać ją do zniszczenia watahy. Jeśli myli się w stosunku do Lydii to najwyżej dziewczyna przejdzie z nim dziwną rozmowę. Jeśli jednak ma rację… ― urwał, patrząc znacząco na Dereka.  
Hale spiął się momentalnie.  
― Dlatego pytałeś, czy Scott jest częścią watahy? ― spytał, spoglądając podejrzliwie na Argenta.  
― Jeśli Scott to i Allison ― westchnął niechętnie Chris.  
Derek pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
― Stiles przyprowadzisz Lydię do mieszkania i wytłumaczymy jej sytuację ― powiedział zaskakująco spokojnie wilkołak.  
Chłopak otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie jedno.  
― Lydia wyjeżdża na dwa tygodnie na obóz matematyczny. Potem ma olimpiadę ― odparł uspokajając się odrobinę, wiedząc, że dziewczyna chociaż przez ten czas będzie poza zasięgiem wszystkich.

Rozdział X  
W lustrach dusz

Stiles nie był zbytnio zaskoczony, gdy okno w jego pokoju otworzyło się cicho kilka godzin po tym jak wszyscy położyli się spać. Derek wślizgnął się do środka, budząc go niemal od razu.  
― Koleee… ― urwał Stiles.  
Jakoś nazywanie Dereka 'kolesiem' wydało mu się teraz nie na miejscu.  
― Pukaniem obudziłbym twojego ojca ― poinformował go półgłosem mężczyzna.  
Stiles podciągnął się na łokciach i przetarł twarz. Na zegarku widniała trzecia w nocy.  
― Czy kiedyś wejdziesz przez drzwi? ― spytał w końcu.  
― Wczoraj wszedłem drzwiami ― przypomniał Derek.  
― Co tu właściwie robisz?  
Stiles naciągnął na siebie kołdrę, bo chłodne nocne powietrze wciąż napływało przez uchylone okno.  
― Boisz się o Lydię ― zaczął Hale. ― Wiem, że Deaton powiedział ci, że ostatnia Opoka została zaatakowana i zginęła przez wilkołaka, ale tego nie mogła zrobić Laura ― westchnął. ― Chodzi mi o to, że tylko z nią porozmawiamy. Gerard też nie będzie tak głupi, żeby ją skrzywdzić. Jedyne, co chcemy, to żeby zachowała neutralność ― odparł.  
― Kiedy ostatnia Opoka zachowała neutralność miałeś jej to za złe ― przypomniał Stiles.  
Nie widział w ciemności Dereka, więc zdziwił się, gdy mężczyzna usiadł na brzegu łóżka.  
― Moja matka powiedziała nam kiedyś, że jeśli cokolwiek się stanie, będzie ktoś, kto się nami zaopiekuje. Czekaliśmy po pożarze ponad tydzień aż zjawi się Opoka i pomoże Laurze. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że Opoka zginęła ― powiedział cicho. ― Nie wiedziałem, że zginęła tuż po pożarze. Laura potrzebowała pomocy, żeby ustabilizować sytuację, ale nie radziła sobie. Musieliśmy wyjechać do Nowego Yorku, a to nie była jedna z najlepszych decyzji w tamtym czasie ― westchnął.  
Stiles w lot pojął, co Derek chciał przekazać mu bez dokładnego używania tych słów. Pomyliłem się, ale jeśli komukolwiek o tym powiesz… Alfa nie cierpiał przyznawać się do błędu i to pozostało niezmienne.  
― Z Opoką łatwiej byłoby ci odbudować watahę ― stwierdził bardziej niż zapytał Stiles.  
Derek nie odpowiedział, ale akurat chłopak spodziewał się takiej reakcji.  
― Co się dzieje, Derek? ― spytał jeszcze, bo poczuł jak mężczyzna pochyla się nad nim i całuje go w czoło.  
― Jesteś częścią watahy ― wymruczał Hale.  
― I to uwzględnia całowanie?  
― Nie. Rozumiesz i podejmujesz decyzje, które oparte są o dobro watahy ― wytłumaczył Derek.  
― Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz ― przyznał szczerze.  
― Naraziłeś swoją przyjaźń ze Scottem, decydując o jego przyjęciu do watahy.  
― Scott nie był na mnie zły ― odparł Stiles.  
W zasadzie do tej pory nie zdążyli o tym nawet porozmawiać, ale McCall wydawał się szczęśliwszy, gdy otaczali go pozostali.  
― Był wściekły, ale miałeś załamanie nerwowe i mogłeś tego nie zauważyć. Spencer sprowadził go do parteru zanim się obudziłeś ― poinformował go Derek. ― Scott nawet za dziesięć lat nie pojmie, jak ważna to była decyzja.  
Stiles miał ochotę zaprzeczyć, żeby bronić przyjaciela, ale wiedział, że Derek ma rację. McCall nigdy nie kierował się logiką i…  
― Wyższa konieczność ― szepnął chłopak w ciemność.  
― Tak, wyższa konieczność ― przyznał mu rację Derek.  
Stiles poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, gdy tysiące myśli prześlizgiwało mu się przez głowę.  
― Jesteś tu z powodu wyższej konieczności? ― spytał głucho. ― Jest coś o wilkołakach i wiązaniu w pary, czego nie wiem?  
Derek odsunął się od niego momentalnie najwyraźniej urażony i Stiles przypomniał sobie każdą sytuację, gdy Hale reagował podobnie. Gdy Stilinski źle rozumiał jego intencje. Kiedy powiedział, że nie jest głupi, a potem wspomniał o tym, że studiuje, żeby Stiles to wiedział. Gdy był niezadowolony, że Stilinski wątpi w jego ochronę. Poirytowany, gdy Danny zaprosił go na randkę.  
― Byłem zazdrosny o Spencera ― powiedział szybko Stiles zanim Derek zdążył się odsunąć.  
― Co? ― zdziwił się mężczyzna.  
― Byłem zazdrosny o Spencera ― powtórzył, czując ciepło bijące z jego policzków. ― Przedtem rozwiązywaliśmy wszystko we dwóch, a potem zacząłeś spędzać z nim sporo czasu. Było jak ze Scottem, gdy spotkał Allison. I wysyłałeś go do mnie zamiast samemu sprawdzić, co znalazłem ― ciągnął dalej.  
Derek pochylił się i pocałował go w usta, więc Stiles sięgnął do góry, żeby przyciągnąć mężczyznę bliżej. Derek jednak wyplątał się z jego rąk i podniósł się.  
― Jeśli twój ojciec znajdzie mnie tutaj o tej porze nie będę miał nawet ułamka sekundy, żeby się wytłumaczyć ― powiedział, uśmiechając się przy jego wargach.  
― W jednym z pistoletów ma załadowane kule z tojadem ― parsknął Stiles. ― Chyba faktycznie powinieneś się zbierać ― dodał.  
Derek podszedł do okna i zatrzymał się z wahaniem.  
― Isaac i Iris będą mieli cię na oku ― podjął. ― Spencer przejmie nocne zmiany Melissy, a Peter zaczął już wczoraj składać na posterunku wyjaśnienia dotyczące jego nagłego zniknięcia ― wyjaśnił mu szeptem, a potem zsunął się z dachu.

Następnego dnia faktycznie Iris nie spuszczał go z oka. Isaac był o wiele bardziej subtelny, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że Stiles i tak czuł się obserwowany. Boyd i Erica nawet nie protestowali, gdy Allison siadła przy ich stoliku, chociaż w towarzystwie ewidentnie brakowało Lydii.  
Martin podobnie jak trzech chłopców z kółka matematycznego wyjechało na obóz i Stiles miał trochę ochotę do nich dołączyć. Chociaż dwa dni wolnego mogłoby poczynić cuda.  
Miał mętlik w głowie, który skutecznie uniemożliwiał mu skupienie się. Na lekcjach nie mógł przestać myśleć o ustach Dereka i rozmowach, które od kilku tygodni odbywali. Nie wiedział nawet, jakim cudem przegapił to, że Hale bardzo powoli zaczynał się nim interesować. Teraz to było oczywiste, gdy przypominał sobie jak Derek próbował wybadać sytuację i wściekał się, gdy Spencer żartował o randkach z Dannym, które jeszcze Stilesa czekają.  
Stilinski zastanawiał się nawet, czy gdyby nie rana postrzałowa Scotta, Derek sam nie próbowałby udaremnić spotkania z Mahealanim. Nie był pewien, ale czuł, że w zasadzie nie miałby nic przeciwko.  
― Boję się o Lydię ― wyszeptała Allison, gdy zostali sami.  
Historia była jedynym przedmiotem, którego nie wybrał żaden z wilkołaków. Kiedy Lydii nie było, Argent przysiadła się do niego bez zbędnych pytań. Od kilku dni instynktownie lgnęli do siebie, jakby niebezpieczeństwo zacieśniało więzy. Ciekawiło go, czy Allison wie, że Derek uważa ją za część watahy.  
― Rozmawialiśmy z twoim ojcem wczoraj wieczorem ― zaczął. ― Obaj z Derekiem twierdzą, że Lydia jest bezpieczna ― westchnął.  
Z największą chęcią powiedziałby wszystkim, kim jest faktycznie Opoka, ale coś mu mówiło, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł w chwili, gdy Gerard chciałby wykorzystać go do zniszczenia watahy. Do tego dochodził Derek, który co prawda wiele przemyślał, ale dopiero zaczynali się spotykać.  
Zresztą ojciec nie wybaczyłby mu, gdyby Stiles się tak szybko odkrył tylko dlatego, że zadurzył się w wilkołaku.  
― O cholera ― westchnął, gdy tylko ta myśl wyklarowała się w jego głowie.  
― Co się stało? ― zaniepokoiła się Allison.  
Stiles spojrzał na nią, starając się opanować.  
― Skąd wiedziałaś, że jesteś zakochana w Scotcie? ― spytał neutralnym tonem.  
Allison zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając mu się uważniej.  
― Chodzi o Lydię? ― upewniła się, ale Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową. ― Zawsze wiem gdzie jest. I czuję, kiedy wchodzi. I… I… po prostu wiem ― zająknęła się. ― To nie jest coś, co się opisuje. Nawet kiedy jestem na niego wściekła, to się o niego martwię i troszczę… ― dodała po chwili.  
― Jesteś zazdrosna, gdy widzisz go z kimś innym i… ufasz mu, chociaż czasami podejmuje złe decyzje ― dokończył za nią czując, że w jego gardle formuje się sporej wielkości gula.  
Allison kiwnęła głową i spojrzała na niego z ciepłym uśmiechem.  
― Słyszałam, że nie udało ci się spotkać z Dannym, ale sądzę, że ci wybaczy ― powiedziała po chwili. ― Widziałam jak na ciebie patrzy, gdy mijacie się na korytarzu ― dodał, puszczając mu oczko.  
Stiles wbił wzrok w zeszyt i zaczął nadrabiać notatki, kompletnie nie wiedząc, o czym jest lekcja.

Stiles nie był pewien jak mają się zachowywać teraz z Derekiem. W zasadzie na normalną randkę umówili się za tydzień, ale wczoraj coś się w końcu wydarzyło. Obaj wiedzieli do czego zmierzają, że nie mogą tego spaprać, bo sytuacja w watasze może zostać zachwiana. A równowaga była w tej chwili najważniejsza.  
Jak do tej pory nikt z pozostałych nie dał mu odczuć, że cokolwiek wiedzą. Czy zatem powinien zachować to w tajemnicy? Co zresztą i komu miałby powiedzieć? Słuchaj, Scott, za tydzień, gdy już przestanę być nastoletnią przynętą na pedofili, zamierzamy iść z Derekiem na randkę i sądzę, że zaliczymy drugą bazę?  
Peter, upiorny wujaszku, czy to prawda, że wilkołaki tak jak psy mogą utknąć nawet na godzinę swoim penisem w cudzym tyłku? Bo możliwe, że niedługo zaznajomię się z członkiem twojego drogiego siostrzeńca.  
Jakoś nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić, nie tylko dlatego że to kompletnie bezsensowne, ale po prostu przerażające. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, jak zareagowałby ktokolwiek z watahy, gdyby powiedział im, że siedział z Derekiem na dachu i obserwował przelot komety. Jakimś cudem rozmowa na temat studiów mężczyzny wydawała mu się najbardziej intymną, jaką przeprowadzili do tej pory. Nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział, że alfa kończy studia, bo w zasadzie to oznaczałoby, że Derek miał kiedyś jakieś marzenia, które nie ograniczały się tylko do polowania na zwariowanego wujaszka, który zabił jego siostrę.  
Nie wiedział za bardzo, czego spodziewa się po przyszłej randce. Nie był pewien, czy chce się czegokolwiek spodziewać, bo w zasadzie wydawało mu się to nienaturalne. Co jeśli to będzie jakaś totalna klapa? Jeśli zrobi coś głupiego?  
Tysiące wątpliwości przewinęło się przez jego głowę i wszystko nagle zatrzymało się, gdy poczuł, że ktoś wszedł do szatni. Odwrócił się instynktownie i uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy zobaczył opierającego się o drzwi Dereka.  
― Nie jesteście na wyłączność, co? ― spytał Danny, przystając zaraz koło Stilesa z torbą w dłoni.  
― Trochę się zmieniło. Przepraszam ― odparł Stilinski.  
Danny wzruszył ramionami, ale nie wyglądał na szczęście na urażonego. Scott i Isaac spakowali swoje rzeczy i, podobnie jak Stiles, ruszyli w stronę wilkołaka, który w końcu odepchnął się od drzwi, po czym bez słowa zabrał torbę Stilinskiego.  
― Ruszcie się ― warknął Hale, gdy McCall potknął się, wgapiając się pytająco w Stilesa.  
Pod mieszkanie podjechali we względnej ciszy, która naprawdę była denerwująca. Scott kilka razy próbował zerknąć na Stilinskiego, ale ten uparcie unikał jego wzroku. W zasadzie wciąż nie miał się z czego tłumaczyć. Derek w końcu tylko poniósł jego rzeczy.  
Spencer w salonie powitał ich sugestywnym uniesieniem brwi i wrócił do przeglądania magazynu na kanapie. Stiles bardzo chciał mu zetrzeć ten uśmieszek z ust, ale sytuacja bawiła go tak samo jak mężczyznę. Scott spoglądał na niego i Dereka, chcąc chyba coś powiedzieć, ale alfa musiał jakoś ukrócić jego próby kontaktu, bo z ust McCalla jak dotąd nie wyszło nic sensownego.  
― Może wyczuć niego na tobie ― odparł po chwili Spencer. ― I chociaż uważam za wredne używanie statusu alfy, żeby Scott czasem nie wywarł na tobie niepotrzebnej presji sądzę, że to przezabawne ― dodał, nie odrywając się od magazynu.  
Stiles spogląda pytająco na Dereka, który bez słowa sięga do lodówki po butelkę wody.  
― Nikt nie będzie z tobą rozmawiał na ten temat, aż zastanowisz się nad tym, czy zgodzisz się ze mną wyjść za tydzień ― powiedział w końcu Hale i Stiles zamrugał, bo Scott ugryzł się w wargę z całych sił.  
― Czy się zgodzę? ― spytał chłopak słabo. ― Myślałem, że jesteśmy umówieni ― odparł zaskoczony.  
Spencer parsknął, gdy Isaac przylgnął do jego boku.  
― Jesteś niepełnoletni ― odparł Derek, bawiąc się butelką. ― Dlatego zapytałem wcześniej. Chcę, żebyś się zastanowił nad tym dobrze. I nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek wywierał na tobie jakąkolwiek presję ― dodał, patrząc na Scotta, który prawie się dusił i rozbawionego Spencera.  
― Mogę dać ci odpowiedź teraz. Dzisiaj. W tej chwili ― powiedział Stiles, patrząc zaniepokojony na Scotta. ― Jego to boli? ― spytał niepewnie Dereka.  
Spencer odłożył gazetę na stolik, ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć za Stilesem odezwał się znajomy głos:  
― Nie. Scottie po prostu właśnie bije się ze swoją drugą naturą i jeszcze nie odkrył, że z wilkiem żyje się w zgodzie ― odparł Peter, wchodząc do mieszkania.  
Stiles podskoczył, gdy wilkołak otarł się o niego ze zwyczajowym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy.  
― Nie bój się. Nie ugryzę ― dodał Peter, podchodząc do Dereka i zabierając mu butelkę, którą bawił się dotąd mężczyzna.  
Stiles miał właśnie na końcu języka kąśliwą odpowiedź, gdy coś dziwnego przykuło jego uwagę. Wcięcie w koszulce Petera odsłaniało kawałek tatuażu, który aż do złudzenia przypominał jedną ze spiral. Wilkołak niemal natychmiast zakrył to miejsce, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie patrzy Stiles.  
― Co to jest? ― spytał szybko Stilinski, podchodząc bez wahania do wilkołaka.  
Derek zamarł zaciskając wargi w wąską kreskę. Peter też nie wydawał się zainteresowany udzieleniem odpowiedzi.  
― Co to jest? ― spytał ponownie Stiles, wiedząc doskonale, co zobaczył. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę rewelacje Deatona na temat klątwy, wolał się upewnić.  
Odchylił palcem kawałek materiału, który przykrywał tatuaż i chwilę wgapiał się w idealną tyle, że pomniejszoną kopię tego, co Derek miał na plecach.  
― Wróciłeś z nim? ― spytał słabo.  
― Nie. Opoka najwyraźniej nie dorabia jako tatuażystka ― odparł Peter, odtrącając dłoń Stilesa.  
― Spencer mówił ci o domysłach Deatona? ― zapytał Stilinski, zwracając się tym razem do Dereka, który zmarszczył brwi i skinął powoli głową.  
Ku zaskoczeniu Stilesa, Spencer ściągnął swoją koszulkę i obrócił się do niego bokiem. Scott ograniczył się do podwinięcia rękawa, a Isaac odgarnął włosy na karku. W odkrytych miejscach widniał ten sam triskelion.  
― Wszyscy je mamy ― wytłumaczył Derek. ― Wataha miała ten sam sen tydzień temu, a później każdy nie poinformowawszy mnie o swoich planach wrócił z tatuażem ― warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
― Dlaczego nikt mi o tym nie powiedział? ― spytał słabo Stiles. ― Wczoraj mówiłeś, że jesteśmy członkami watahy, Derek. Allison, mój tata, Melissa i ja ― wyliczył i nagle do niego dotarło. ― Cholera! Wiedziałeś od początku, że to jakieś naznaczenie! Dlatego Spencer nie wydawał się zdziwiony ani zmartwiony u Deatona! ― krzyknął. ― Jesteśmy watahą, ale odsuwacie nas dla naszego własnego dobra!  
― Stiles, nie rozumiesz ― zaczął Derek, ale Stilinski schował twarz w dłoniach, nie chcąc na nikogo w tej chwili patrzyć.  
― Muszę się skupić ― wymamrotał. ― To nie może być klątwa, bo po cholerę byłoby wskrzeszać Petera, skoro w rozrachunku miałby iść z powrotem w piach.  
Starszy Hale poruszył się niespokojnie, ale najwyraźniej się z nim zgadzał, bo powstrzymał się od komentarza.  
― Niech pomyślę… ― wymruczał przez palce nawet nie dziwiąc się, że Derek położył mu ręce na barkach. ― Muszę spotkać się z Chrisem. Jeśli jeszcze cokolwiek się stanie, macie mi o tym powiedzieć ― dodał już w drzwiach.

Stiles bał się Victorii Argent już od chwili, gdy odwiozła drugiego dnia pobytu Allison do szkoły. Kobieta miała zbyt szorstkie rysy, jej oczy były zbyt lodowate, a uśmiech zbyt matowy. W jakiś chory sposób przypominała mu bardziej Kate Argent, chociaż nie były spokrewnione przez krew i to martwiło go najbardziej.  
Victoria raczej nie przepadała za nimi, ani nie podzielała stoickiego podejścia do sytuacji męża, bo zagryzła wargi tylko na sam jego widok i do domu wpuściła go dopiero, gdy powiedział, że to sprawa życia i śmierci dotycząca Allison.  
Gerard kilka dni wcześniej niespodziewanie wyjechał, zabierając ze sobą swoich pomocników i Chris naprawdę zaczynał wyglądać lepiej, gdy brakowało domowego terroru. Wyjaśnienie sytuacji nawet nie zajęło mu długo. Odkąd Chris zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo są uwikłani w to wszystko, był nad wyraz pomocny. Do tego to ostatnie porozumienie z Derekiem, którego doznali w kuchni Stilinskich chyba jakoś musiało zakopać część toporów wojennych. Albo pochować chociaż połowę trupów z szafy, które obaj mieli na swoim koncie, bo Stiles mógł przysiąc, że widział numer Argenta wyświetlający się na komórce Hale'a dzisiejszego popołudnia, gdy wybiegał z mieszkania alfy.  
― Derek wspominał, że przyjdziesz ― powiedział mężczyzna, więc Stiles bez pytania rozsiadł się na kanapie.  
― Mam do ciebie kilka pytań ― zaczął Stilinski, starając się ignorować stojącą za Chrisem Victorię.  
Nawet nie próbował pytać gdzie jest Allison. Coś mówiło mu, że pani Argent nie byłaby zadowolona z powodu jego zainteresowania.  
― Spodziewam się. Od razu uprzedzam, że nie wiemy gdzie jest Gerard ani kiedy wróci, więc proponowałbym raczej przejść czym prędzej do rzeczy ― poinformował go chłodno.  
― Chcę zapytać czy jest coś, jakiś znak, tatuaż, który określa was jako łowców. Jako grupę? Czy to tylko kwestia nazwiska? ― spytał, poruszając się niepewnie pod badawczym wzrokiem Victorii.  
Chris zmarszczył brwi i zamyślił się na chwilę.  
― Nie. To nie jest też kwestia, jak to nazwałeś, nazwiska. Allison jest Argent, ale nie jest łowcą. Victoria weszła do rodziny za moim pośrednictwem i jest łowcą. Nie mamy niczego, co identyfikowałoby nas w ten sposób… ― urwał, wzruszając ramionami.  
Victoria odchrząknęła spoglądając na wiszący na jej szyi medalion ze srebra.  
― Są tylko takie dwa. Jeden miała Kate, ale oddała go Allison. To nie określa pozostałych ― odpowiedział niemal od razu Chris na niezadane pytanie. ― Nie wiem, co mogłoby nas identyfikować z jedną z linii na symbolu ― dodał całkiem zmęczonym głosem.  
― Jest coś… ― urwała Victoria, zdejmując na chwilę wisiorek.  
Obróciła ozdobę i przymrużyła oczy, odczytując z trudem zamazany przez czas napis.  
― W lustrach dusz widzę Cię ― powiedziała.  
― W lustrach dusz? ― spytał niepewnie Stiles, zapisując inskrypcję w notatniku. ― Ktoś wie co to znaczy?  
Chris wzruszył ramionami.  
― Dobra. Zrobimy tak; jeśli kiedykolwiek wypali się pełny znak, macie nie podchodzić do żadnych odbijających obraz powierzchni. Nie możecie też pozwolić Allison na zrobienie żadnego tatuażu ― dodał odrobinę niepewnie. ― Cała wataha nosi już takie. Każdy wilkołak ― uzupełnił, gdy Chris spojrzał na niego badawczo.

Rozdział XI  
Tusz wymieszany z krwią

Robienie tatuażu tak naprawdę boli jak cholera. Stiles przeczekał aż wieczorną wartę nad nim obejmie Spencer, a potem poprosił chłopaka, żeby wymienił się z Peterem pod pozorem dalszych badań. Hale zdawał się wiedzieć co chodzi Stilinskiemu po głowie, bo bez słowa usiadł na miejscu dla pasażera i pozwolił podwieźć się pod salon tatuażu. Wypełnił nawet ojcowską zgodę, bo do osiemnastych urodzin wciąż pozostawało Stilesowi kilka dni.  
Mężczyzna, sam pokryty ciemnymi wzorami i w czarnych rękawiczkach nawet nie skomentował zdjęcia, które chłopak miał ze sobą. Wykonał w ostatnim tygodniu cztery podobne i interesowało go wyłącznie umiejscowienie oraz wielkość znaku.  
Bolało. I to nie tylko ze względu na to, że Stiles wybrał lewe biodro głównie po to, żeby ukryć przed ojcem nową ozdobę, ale też dlatego, że nie mógł się skupić nawet na chwilę na czymś innym, bo Peter Hale chodził po gabinecie z dość dziwną miną. Przypominał mu trochę Scotta, który bardzo chciał z nim porozmawiać dzisiejszego popołudnia, ale zakaz alfy uniemożliwiał mu to.  
Stiles zamrugał, gdy tylko doszło do niego, że może przerażający wujaszek Hale faktycznie chciałby zamienić z nim parę słów, ale też nie może.  
― Wiesz jak działa nakaz alfy? ― spytał w pewnej chwili Peter i Stiles nie mógł nie posłać tatuażyście niepewnego spojrzenia.  
― Sprawy wewnętrzne waszej sekty mnie nie interesują ― odparł mężczyzna, nie przerywając nawet na chwilę.  
Stiles miał ochotę parsknąć ze śmiechu, bo faktycznie grupa nastolatków, która nawiedziła salon ostatnimi czasy musiała wyglądać podejrzanie.  
― Jeśli alfa zakaże czegoś, nie jesteście w stanie tego obejść bez naruszania dynamiki watahy ― odparł, gdy Peter w końcu usiadł na jednym z foteli.  
― Teoretycznie mógłbym wyzwolić się na tę krótką chwilę i porozmawiać z tobą o czymkolwiek byś chciał. Mam w sobie na tyle siły, żeby nie stać się od razu omegą, ale… ― urwał mężczyzna.  
― Derek mógłby nie przyjąć cię z powrotem ― odgadł szybko Stiles i Peter skinął głową.  
― Nakaz działa na wilka ― pouczył go dalej Hale. ― Teoretycznie skoro nie posiadasz w sobie tej prymitywnej cząstki, nakaz w żaden sposób cię nie obowiązuje. Teoretycznie tobie wolno z nami rozmawiać o czymkolwiek zapragniesz ― dodał Peter bez swojego zwyczajowego uśmieszku, co tylko bardziej zdenerwowało Stilesa.  
Jeśli Hale właśnie ryzykował gniew Dereka, to faktycznie musiał mieć jakiś powód. Stiles nie wątpił, że Peter raczej nie należy do altruistów, którym zależy na szczęściu członków rodziny czy watahy. Sprawa musiała być głębsza i bardziej złożona. I Stiles jakoś podświadomie wiedział, że to nie tylko kwestia patrzenia w gwiazdy i pocałunków na dachu. Może z Lydią, może z Dannym, ale nie z Derekiem.  
― Czy chodzi o to, że wilki mają jednego partnera przez całe życie? ― spytał czując, że w jego gardle formuje się dziwna gula.  
Peter zagryzł wargi i spojrzał na niego z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
― Stiles, wiem, że stać cię na więcej ― sarknął mężczyzna.  
― Nie możesz odpowiadać, ale ja mogę mówić ― zgadywał dalej Stilinski i tym razem Peter pokiwał twierdząco głową. ― Czyli i tak muszę dojść do wszystkiego sam? ― spytał i Hale po prostu na niego spojrzał znudzony. ― No tak. Głupie pytanie ― parsknął Stiles.  
Tatuażysta przesunął się na skórę tuż nad kością biodrową, więc Stilinski zagryzł mocniej wargi, bo niemal czuł jak krew miesza się z czarnym tuszem. Początkowo zastanawiał się, czy nie zmienić koloru triskelionu, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Jeśli to miało rozproszyć klątwę czy cokolwiek zostało rzucone na watahę, chciał, żeby wszystko było idealnie takie samo.  
― Popierasz moją decyzję dotyczącą tatuażu? ― spytał cicho Stiles.  
O dziwo, Peter odpowiedział.  
― Gdyby nie ona, nie próbowałbym się z tobą porozumieć ― przyznał mężczyzna, nagle nie patrząc mu w oczy.  
― Czyli rozumiem, że chcesz, żebym wyszedł z twoim siostrzeńcem na randkę ― stwierdził lekko Stiles, a Peter ku jego zaskoczeniu wzruszył ramionami. ― Nie chcesz tego? ― Hale pokiwał przecząco głową. ― Nie rozumiem ― przyznał Stiles. ― To nie jest randka? ― Peter zawahał się, ale potwierdził. ― Rozmowa z tobą w ten sposób jeszcze bardziej irytująca niż zwykle ― Nie mógł powstrzymać się od uwagi. ― To ma coś wspólnego z dynamiką watahy? ― spytał i Peter wzruszył ramionami. ― Zaraz mi powiesz, że nie jesteś już szalony ― westchnął zaciskając zęby, gdy tataużysta wypełnił naprawdę spory kawałek skóry.  
― Akurat na to pytanie mogę odpowiedzieć normalnie ― mruknął Peter. ― Kiedy widzieliśmy się ostatnim razem Stiles, mogło ci umknąć, że miałeś do czynienia z wrakiem człowieka. Jedyne, co we mnie przetrwało to wilk i instynkt, który kazał mi ścigać morderców mojej rodziny ― przypomniał i uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy tatuażysta spojrzał na nich jak na wariatów.  
― Twój instynkt jakoś nie uznał Laury jako rodziny ― mruknął Stiles.  
Peter milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie ponownie jego uwagę.  
― Głównym powodem naszych decyzji jest wyższa konieczność ― podjął mężczyzna i Stiles parsknął, bo to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy słyszał ten zwrot. Derek jednak przynajmniej nie próbował w ten sposób usprawiedliwić morderstwa. ― Byłem silniejszy od Laury nawet świeżo po wybudzeniu z katatonicznego stanu. Derek nigdy nie powinien być alfą, ale Laura też nie była do tego przygotowana.  
― Czyli twierdzisz, że ty jesteś? ― spytał Stiles, unosząc pytająco brwi.  
― Nie ― odparł szczerze mężczyzna, nie spuszczając z niego oka i do Stilinskiego nagle dotarło.  
― Twierdzisz, że Derek pod moim wpływem jest lepszym alfą ― powiedział zszokowany. ― Nie chodzi o watahę, nie chodzi o dynamikę ani o randkę. Chodzi o Dereka ― odkrył nagle. ― O cholera! ― wyrwało mu się i nie był do końca pewien czy to wina rewelacji, które do niego dotarły, czy igły boleśnie wbijającej się w jego ciało. ― To jednak oznaczałoby, że nie jesteś samolubnym, psychopatycznym dupkiem ― dodał nie całkiem panując nad swoimi uwagami i Peter chwycił go boleśnie za nadgarstek.  
― Jesteśmy tutaj we dwójkę, pamiętaj o tym ― warknął Hale. ― Mój siostrzeniec nie zdąży cię uratować, gdy stracę cierpliwość. Czy wiesz już wszystko, co chciałeś wiedzieć? Czy jest jeszcze coś, co chciałbym przedyskutować w tych twoich wielce edukacyjnych monologach? ― zakpił, gdy Stiles rozmasowywał skórę.  
Stilinski przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Peter po raz kolejny nim nie manipuluje. W końcu nie byłby to pierwszy raz. Ostatni razem przecież Hale posunął się do tego, że wykorzystał mamę Scotta, żeby skłonić ich do współpracy.  
― Ostatnio byłeś wrakiem człowieka ― powtórzył cicho, obserwując zwyczajowo wygiętą w grymasie rozbawienia twarz. ― A teraz?  
Peter wzruszył ramionami.  
― Jeśli powiem, że Opoka wróciła mi człowieczeństwo, a ty to komuś powtórzysz, będę musiał cię zabić ― stwierdził lekko Hale, chociaż Stiles wyczuł, że mężczyzna nie żartuje. ― Dlatego nie powiem ci nic więcej ― dodał, podnosząc się z fotela, gdy tatuażysta w końcu oderwał igłę od skóry chłopaka.  
Kiedy paręnaście minut później wyszli z salonu, Peter popchnął go w boczną uliczkę. Stiles pisnął zaskoczony, gdy pachnąca ziołami dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ustach tłumiąc dźwięki.  
― Argent senior wrócił do miasta ― szepnął mu do ucha Hale.  
Stiles wychylił się ostrożnie, obserwując kręcących się wokół jego samochodu ludzi. Nie widział pomiędzy nimi Gerarda, ale Peter zapewne wyczuł zapach tojadu z tej odległości.  
― Co robimy? ― spytał cicho, bo mężczyźni nie wyglądali na zainteresowanych odejściem.  
― Chcą z tobą porozmawiać. Słyszałem jak jeden dostał takiego polecenie przez telefon ― powiadomił Peter i faktycznie jeden z mężczyzn właśnie odkładał komórkę. ― Nie wiedzą, że jesteś tutaj ze mną ― dodał, spoglądając niepewnie na linię lasu. ― Zadzwonię do Dereka, ale do twojego domu jest piętnaście minut przez las. Nie będą na tyle głupi, żeby za nami iść po ciemku. Ktoś odprowadzi twój samochód, jeśli ze mną pójdziesz. Ale to twoja decyzja ― odparł.  
Stiles zawahał się, bo błądzenie z Peterem po wertepach w środku nocy jak dotąd nigdy nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Z drugiej jednak strony niedawny koszmar z Gerardem w roli główniej również nie nastrajał go optymistycznie.  
― Zadzwonię do ojca ― stwierdził po chwili, starając się znaleźć trzecią opcję, ale Peter pokiwał przecząco głową.  
― Zaraz tutaj będzie więcej łowców. Albo wychodzisz ze mną, albo w tym miejscu cię zostawię. Jesteś człowiekiem, a ja zabiłem Kate Argent ― przypomniał mu Peter przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
― Cholera! ― warknął Stiles, bo faktycznie kolejny samochód zaparkował koło jego jeepa i wyszedł z niego Gerard we własnej osobie. ― Las ― rzucił tylko, kierując się w głąb alejki.  
Peter podsadził go i pomógł mu przejść przez parkan. O dziwo, wilkołak nie pospieszał go też, gdy weszli między drzewa. Wręcz upewniał się, że Stiles wciąż idzie za nim, jakby bał się go zgubić w ciemności. I Stilinski w głębi duszy był mu wdzięczny, chociaż za żadne skarby świata nie powiedziałby tego na głos. Nie do Petera Hale'a.  
― Jesteśmy w lesie. Łowcy odcięli nam powrót samochodem ― powiedział wilkołak do słuchawki i chociaż Stiles nie słyszał odpowiedzi mógł sobie wyobrazić, że Derek nie był zadowolony. ― Mieliśmy mały wypad, którego pomysłodawcą był twój dzieciak ― odparł Peter bez wahania, ciągnąc go nagle w swoją stronę, gdy drużka zakręciła niespodziewanie.  
Hale rozłączył się i obrócił rozglądając niepewnie wokół.  
― Musimy przyspieszyć ― rzucił tylko.  
― Mówiłeś, że za nami nie pójdą ― jęknął Stiles.  
― Zamknij się ― syknął. ― Teraz jest ich przynajmniej ośmiu. Tatuażysta musiał powiedzieć, że widział tylko naszą dwójkę. I pamiętaj, że Gerard nie będzie tak głupi, żeby skrzywdzić syna szeryfa ― dodał, ciągnąc go za sobą za nadgarstek.  
Po chwili już biegli i Stiles wiedział, że to naprawdę głupi pomysł, bo spodnie tarły po wrażliwej skórze, którą tuż przed chwilą naznaczył tatuażem. Przez naprawdę krótki moment bał się, że krew zacznie spływać mu po nogawce, ale w zasadzie te cięcia nie były aż tak głębokie.  
Peter wydawał się nie męczyć i nie gubić kierunku, chociaż co jakiś czas obracał się do tyłu obserwując przestrzeń za nimi. Nawet bez wyczulonych zmysłów, Stiles słyszał, że ktoś podąża ich śladem. Łowcy nawet bardzo się nie starali ukryć swojej obecności. Światło latarki niejednokrotnie przedarło się przez ciemność, chociaż nigdy ich nie dosięgło.  
― Mus-musimy zwolnić ― jęknął Stiles, z trudem łapiąc oddech.  
Zatrzymał się, prawie upadając, gdy jego oczy przez chwilę zasnuły się mgłą ze zmęczenia. Okazało się okropnym błędem, bo w tej samej chwili pasły pierwsze strzały i Peter poderwał go do góry, ignorując kompletnie jego jęk bólu.  
Wilkołak sturlał się z nim do jakiegoś wykrotu, ale Stiles wiedział, że to jest zły pomysł, bo łowcy przeczesywali las z latarkami w dłoniach.  
― Uciekaj ― szepnął do Petera, który zamarł, wciągając do płuc więcej powietrza, jakby starał się złapać jakiś konkretny zapach. ― Mi nic nie zrobią.  
― Jesteś ranny ― poinformował go głucho Hale.  
― Ja… ― urwał Stiles, bo faktycznie ramię szczypało go odrobinę.  
Spojrzał na podarty rękaw i niewielką ranę.  
― Tojad. Postrzelili cię ― dodał Peter.  
― To skaleczenie ― uspokoił go Stiles i zamarł, starając się nasłuchiwać kroków, ale zamiast tego powietrze przeszył mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask.  
― Derek już tu jest ― poinformował go szeptem Peter.  
― On nie może zaatakować łowców ― spanikował Stiles i próbował wstać, ale wilkołak przycisnął go do ziemi.  
― Już to zrobił. Oni zaatakowali watahę ― warknął.  
Stilinski przez chwilę próbował się wyrwać, a potem zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się po drzewach. Jednak pomimo jego zranienia na żadnym z pni nie pojawił się znak. Spojrzał niepewnie na skaleczenie, a potem ziemię wokół.  
Gdzieś nad nimi rozległ się strzał i tupot nóg. Jednak nikt nie zwracał baczniejszej uwagi na ich kryjówkę. Na drzewie ponad nimi wypalił się na czerwono symbol z dwoma czerwonymi promieniami, gdy kolejne ciało upadło nieopodal.  
Stiles wyciągnął chusteczkę ze spodni i zaczął nerwowo obwiązywać niewielkie skaleczenie dopóki krew nie zaczęła skapywać na ziemię. Łowcy powoli zaczęli się wycofywać z lasu i Peter wyjrzał ostrożnie, sprawdzając przestrzeń przed nimi.  
― Krew jest powiązana z ziemią ― mruknął Stiles do siebie, zaciskając dłoń na piekącej ranie.  
Czuł, że coś jest nie tak, bo było mu lekko. Powietrze wokół pachniało czymś świeżym i nie do końca znajomym. Jeśli byłby to jaśmin, czułby się lepiej. Peter chyba mówił coś do niego, ale Stiles nie potrafił skupić się na słowach. Ktoś podniósł go do góry, a potem zapadła całkowita ciemność.

Obudził się w wielkim łóżku, które nie mogło należeć do niego nie tylko z powodu gabarytów. Jeśli miałby jakoś nazwać zapach pościeli, w której leżał ― nazwałby ją dzikim. I znanym, bo już raz się obudził otoczony tym samym aromatem.  
Ktoś kłócił się za ścianą i uczucie deja vu uderzyło w niego, gdy usiadł na łóżku w mieszkaniu Dereka.  
Spencera nigdzie nie było widać, ale coraz łatwiej było mu rozróżniać słowa padające za zamkniętymi drzwiami.  
― Jak mogłeś zabrać go do lasu! ― krzyczał Derek.  
Ostatni raz Hale tak wściekły był, gdy oskarżyli go o zamordowanie Laury i trafił do więzienia.  
― Łowcy okrążyli samochód ― warczał Peter.  
― Uspokójcie się. Na szczęście Gerard go tylko zranił. ― Ten głos o dziwo należał do jego ojca.  
― Jak możesz być tak spokojny?! ― parsknął Derek. ― Pozwoliłem zranić twojego syna! Nie dopilnowałem go!  
Stiles podniósł się ostrożnie na nogi, bo cała sytuacja wydawała się kuriozalna. Spodziewał się raczej, że ze wszystkich ludzi to jego ojciec wrzeszczy na pozostałych.  
― Nie zawsze możesz mieć nad wszystkim panowanie, Derek ― odparł szeryf Stilinski i to chyba powinno uciąć wszelkie dyskusje, ale alfa najwyraźniej niesiony emocjami postanowił coś rozbić, bo Stiles usłyszał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła.  
Erica akurat zabrała się za sprzątanie, gdy Stiles w końcu zdołał otworzyć drzwi.  
― Co mi było? ― spytał słabo, spoglądając na pobladłego Dereka.  
― Któryś z ludzi Gerarda cię postrzelił ― poinformował go Peter.  
― Wiem. Pytam dlaczego zasłabłem. Za mało straciłem krwi, żeby tak to tłumaczyć ― dodał, siadając na kanapie koło ojca.  
Derek miotał się dalej po mieszkaniu, ale najwyraźniej nikt nie zamierzał mu w tym przeszkadzać. Musiało być gorzej, bo pod okiem Petera wciąż znajdowało się nie do końca wygojone limo.  
― Zatrucie tojadem ― wyjaśnił starszy z Hale'ów, spoglądając znacząco na biodro Stilesa, który początkowo nie załapał o co chodzi.  
Stilinski przyłożył dłoń do miejsca, którym przed kilkoma godzinami zrobił tatuaż i nie poczuł wcześniejszego kłującego bólu.  
― Uleczyłem cię. Deaton przyrządził napar, którym Melissa przemyła ranę ― dodał Peter.  
Stiles miał ochotę sprawdzić, co się stało z tatuażem, ale najwyraźniej nie była to dobra pora.  
― Dziękuję ― odparł, patrząc na Hale'a. ― Już czuję się dobrze.  
― W ogóle cię nie powinno być w lesie o tej porze ― warknął Derek, po raz pierwszy odzywając bezpośrednio do niego.  
― Nie mieliśmy wyjścia ― zaczął, ale alfa warknął rozdrażniony.  
― To Peter nie miał wyjścia. Łowca postrzelił cię przypadkowo. Celował do Petera ― poinformował go Derek sztywno, stając nagle tuż przed kanapą.  
― Nie możesz tak traktować Petera ― powiedział Stiles zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i nagle przed nim stał stary, dobry Derek, który nie potrafił zapanować nad gniewem, który pożerał go od środka.  
― Nie mogę?! ― warknął Hale, patrząc wściekle to na Stilesa to na Petera. ― On zabił moją siostrę. Powinien być martwy!  
Stiles odtrącił rękę ojca, który próbował go przytrzymać i zerwał się z kanapy.  
― Jest człowiekiem. Jest innym człowiekiem ― zaczął chłopak. ― Ty też jesteś już innym człowiekiem. To wilk w was jest taki sam. To on się nie zmienia, ale to ludzka część kieruje tym, co robicie.  
Derek otworzył usta, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale w nagle cichym salonie Stiles usłyszał tylko przyspieszony oddech mężczyzny.  
― Dlatego umówię się z tym Derekiem, którego widzę teraz. Nie tym, który dociskał mnie do ścian i groził rozszarpaniem gardła ― dodał ciszej chłopak, kątem oka widząc jak jego ojciec sztywnieje na kanapie. ― Jeśli dawny Derek zamierza wrócić, powiedz mi to od razu, bo w tej chwili wiem już, że dawny Peter został pogrzebany, a ten który dzisiaj przeciągnął mnie przez pół lasu i zakrył własnym ciałem jest innym człowiekiem ― podkreślił ostatnie słowo.  
Peter patrzył na niego w kompletnym szoku, którego nawet nie próbował ukryć. Jego oko wyglądało już normalnie, chociaż jego ubranie było brudne po ucieczce przez las. Stiles nie wiedział czy też jest cały w suchych liściach i błocie, ale w tej chwili nie obchodziło go to, bo Derek patrzył na niego jakoś dziwnie. Tak jak na dachu cholernego domu Hale'ów, gdy przelatywała ta pieprzona kometa.  
― Myślę, że musimy porozmawiać ― zaczął nagle jego ojciec i Stiles prawie zapomniał, że nie są w salonie sami.  
― Jestem zmęczony ― westchnął, siadając z powrotem na kanapie. ― Wrócimy do domu i jutro rano wszystko ci wytłumaczę ― obiecał pospiesznie Stiles.  
Derek poruszył się niespokojnie i spojrzał niepewnie na Petera.  
― Powinieneś tutaj zostać, bo po zatruciu tojadem będziesz miał koszmary. Mogę je kontrolować, jeśli będziesz blisko ― powiedział alfa.  
― Przed chwilą mój syn zasugerował, że zamierzacie się spotykać. Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolę mu zostać tutaj na noc ― warknął starszy Stilinski.  
― Stiles jest ze mną… ― urwał Derek, patrząc nagle bezradnie na szeryfa.  
― Jestem z nim bezpieczny ― powiedział za niego Stiles. ― On w to już nie wierzy, ale ja tak ― dodał spokojnie, obserwując pobladłą twarz alfy.

Stiles budził się kilka razy w nocy czując się dziwnie z tym, że jego ojciec jest tuż za ścianą z Peterem i Spencerem. Isaac pojechał do ich domu, że Iris nie została sama, więc z Derekiem zostali sami w pokoju. Łóżko było tak duże, że z łatwością mogliby spać nie dotykając się, ale Stiles i tak zawinął się wokół większego ciepłego ciała, które zresztą nie protestowało. Derekiem początkowo wyglądał, jakby chciał go odepchnąć, ale w końcu objął go w połowie.  
― Jesteś wściekły na mnie? ― spytał Stiles.  
― Jestem wściekły na Petera. Cokolwiek nie sądzisz on i tak zawsze będzie egoistycznym sukinsynem ― wyszeptał Derek.  
― O czym teraz myślisz? ― próbował zmienić temat, opierając się brodą o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny.  
Śniła mu się Kate Argent i Peter w płomieniach w postaci alfy.  
― O komecie PanStarrs. Przelatywała w marcu i nie zdążyłem jej zobaczyć ― przyznał Hale.  
Stiles parsknął nagle rozbawiony.  
― Nawet nie będę pytać czy jesteś poważny. Kiedy wróci? Może obejrzymy ją następnym razem ― zaproponował.  
― Za sto tysięcy lat ― odparł Derek.  
― Nie ma komet, które wracają raz do roku? Sto tysięcy lat to sporo czasu do czekania ― zakpił Stiles i poczuł jak ciało pod nim sztywnieje.  
― Nie ma takich komet. Dlatego trzeba korzystać z każdej okazji, bo na kolejną być może trzeba będzie czekać sto tysięcy lat ― padła odpowiedź.  
Stiles zamarł, bo raczej nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Uniósł głowę i niemal natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek cały czas na niego patrzy. Nawet w ciemności widział połyskujące od czasu do czasu czerwienią tęczówki. Stiles podźwignął się na łokciach, zastanawiając się, czy Derek pozwoli mu ułożyć się wygodnie na jego ciele, ale mężczyzna zdawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko temu, więc pocałował go delikatnie. Wilkołak objął jego kark, pogłębiając kontakt, a potem przeturlał ich tak, że teraz to on był na górze.  
― Twój ojciec jest za ścianą ― poinformował go szeptem, przykrywając ich szczelniej kołdrą.

Rozdział XII  
Akonit

Stiles nie był pewien, czego dokładnie dotyczyły słowa o wykorzystywaniu okazji. Początkowo pomyślał, że być może Derek w ten sposób chce mu wytłumaczyć całą sytuację sprzed niespełna dwóch dni. Jednak Stiles szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że usta mężczyzny są o wiele zbyt natarczywe jak na pocałunki na dobranoc. Ręce Dereka sięgnęły najpierw na skraj koszulki, którą chłopak miał na sobie i podciągnęły ją wyżej, odsłaniając pokłady skóry, która gdzieniegdzie naznaczona była siniakami.  
Stiles powiercił się odrobinę i z trudem, ale w końcu zdjął krępujący go materiał. Hale natomiast powiódł rękami niżej, zahaczając kciukami o gumkę zbyt dużych pożyczonych spodni od piżamy. Stiles oderwał się od jego ust, nagle zaniepokojony. Peter swoim wcześniejszym zachowaniem sugerował, że na razie nie powinien pokazywać Derekowi swojego tatuażu. Obejrzał triskelion w łazienkowym lustrze i wszystko wyglądało normalnie prócz dziwnego lekko błękitnego pobłysku, którego nie miał atrament. Na myśl przyszła mu od razu kula z tojadem, która zraniła go w ramię. Być może akonit jakoś przeniósł się przez krwioobieg i osadził na tatuażu. Jeśli tak było to teraz faktycznie miał ten sam znak, co pozostali członkowie watahy. Oni musieli wetrzeć kwiaty bezpośrednio po zrobieniu tatuaży.  
― Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć ― wyszeptał w ciemności Stiles.  
Derek uniósł się na rękach, obserwując go z bliska.  
― Zmieniłeś zdanie? ― spytał cicho, chociaż Stiles doskonale słyszał napięcie w jego głosie.  
― Nie ― odparł pospiesznie Stilinski.  
― Zostaniesz ze mną?  
― Ja… Tak ― wyjąkał.  
― Nie musimy dzisiaj nic robić ― szeptał dalej Derek, a Stiles miał ochotę ugryźć go w ramię.  
― Chcę ― mruknął zirytowany. ― Nie o to mi chodzi. Daj mi dojść do słowa. To nienaturalne, że mówię do ciebie jednosylabowymi wyrazami ― wyrzucił z siebie, a usta Dereka drgnęły w słabo powstrzymywanym uśmiechu.  
Stiles zrobił głębszy wdech i zsunął z siebie spodnie, a potem wziął jedną z dłoni Dereka i położył ją na swoim biodrze.  
― Peter był ze mną, gdy zrobiłem tatuaż ― wyszeptał, chociaż Hale już pochylał się nad jego skórą, oglądając z bliska znajomy wzór.  
― Stiles ― jęknął Derek.  
― Jesteśmy watahą. Jestem prawie na pewno pewien, że to była dobra decyzja ― powiedział.  
― 'Prawie na pewno pewien'? ― zacytował go Derek z powątpiewaniem.  
― Może źle się wyraziłem ― westchnął Stiles. ― Zaufaj mi ― dodał. ― Ten jeden raz. ― Przyciągnął go bliżej ponownie całując.  
Ręka Dereka zacisnęła się na jego biodrze, gdy Stiles otarł się o niego.  
― Ten jeden raz ― wyszeptał Stilinski w usta mężczyzny.  
― Ten jeden raz ― powtórzył Derek.

Peter nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze rano, ale przynajmniej nie był tak blady jak Derek, który nie zmrużył oka przez całą noc. Stiles był tego pewien, bo ilekroć budził się z koszmarów, alfa przyciągał go do siebie mocniej. Początkowo sny nie były aż takiego złe ― najwyraźniej wilkołak jakoś faktycznie je kontrolował, bo urywały się, gdy tylko pojawiało się coś bardziej zaawansowanego. Z czasem jednak Derek musiał męczyć się coraz bardziej, bo pojedyncze slajdy zamieniły się w Argentów, mordujących członków watahy jednego po drugim.  
Stiles z krzykiem obudził się tylko raz, gdy Gerard zastrzelił jego ojca.  
Pozostali członkowie watahy już tu byli. Isaac przywiózł ze sobą ubrania z domu, więc i Stiles, i John mogli się przebrać w czyste ciuchy. Szeryf przez chwilę obserwował podejrzliwie szyję swojego syna, który starał się za wszelką cenę nie pobiec do łazienki, żeby sprawdzić czy faktycznie Derek zostawił mu jakieś ślady. Stiles był pewien, że pozostali mogli z łatwością wyczuć zapach alfy na nim i w nim, jeśli miał być szczery. Użycie prezerwatywy wydało im się bezsensowne, gdy wilkołaki zwalczały wszystkie choroby, więc i nie mogły ich w żaden sposób przenosić.  
Stiles bał się tylko, że Scott albo Spencer rzucą jakiś niewybredny komentarz, ale śniadanie odbyło się w dojmującej ciszy.  
― Wczoraj rozmawiałem z Chrisem Argentem ― podjął w końcu Stiles. ― Na wisiorach, które ma Victoria i Allison widnieje napis W lustrach dusz widzę Cię. Kompletnie nie wiem co to znaczy, ale poradziłem im, żeby w razie kłopotów trzymali się z daleka od połyskliwych odbijających obraz powierzchni. Na wszelki wypadek powinniśmy też uważać ― rzucił znad swojego kubka z kawą.  
Derek miał właśnie coś odpowiedzieć, gdy rozdzwonił się jego telefon.  
― Hale ― mruknął do słuchawki, wstając od stołu.  
Przez chwilę Derek marszczył brwi aż w końcu zacisnął dłoń w pięść.  
― Będziemy tam ― rzucił tylko do słuchawki, rozłączając się pospiesznie. ― Dzwonił Chris ― zwrócił się bezpośrednio do szeryfa. ― Gerard pojechał na obóz matematyczny Lydii i przywiózł ją wczoraj z powrotem ― oznajmił mu.  
― To porwanie! ― warknął Stilinski.  
― Jedź na posterunek i zbierz swoich ludzi. Są niedaleko naszej posiadłości. Victoria śledziła ich aż do jeziora ― poinformował go, zakładając kurtkę. ― Stiles i Iris zostaniecie tutaj z Peterem. Pozostali idą ze mną ― dodał, spoglądając sugestywnie na Spencera, który skinął głową twierdząco.  
― Jadę z wami ― powiedział od razu Stiles, ale Derek spojrzał na niego ostro.  
― Zostaniesz tutaj ― warknął szeryf. ― A Peter cię przypilnuje, żebyś się nigdzie nie ruszył ― dodał.  
― Tato! ― zaprotestował, ale starszy z Hale'ów już przytrzymywał go, gdy pozostali wychodzili.  
Stiles odtrącił jego dłoń i spojrzał na niego wściekle.  
― Musimy tam pojechać ― powiedział wilkołakowi, który kompletnie zaskakując go po prostu się zgodził.  
― Tak, Stiles, ale nikt nie może nas zobaczyć. Gerard musi się spodziewać, że syn nie popiera jego działań i zapewne będzie chronił za wszelką cenę własną córkę. Gerard spodziewa się ich i chce wykorzystać moją piękną Lydię, ale to mu się nie uda ― stwierdził z pewnością w głosie Peter. ― Jesteśmy w obwodzie i pojedziemy tam okrężną drogą ― poinformował go, zabierając kluczyki do swojego samochodu.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
― Teraz mi nie ufasz? ― zakpił Peter w drzwiach. ― Iris zostajesz ― zakomenderował do dziewczyny, która zaczęła zbierać naczynia ze stołu.  
Stiles zawahał się, ale widząc, że mężczyzna nie zamierza dodawać nic więcej, po prostu poszedł jego śladem.  
― Uzupełniacie się z Derekiem ― Hale podjął temat dopiero w samochodzie, wyprowadzając pojazd z garażu. ― On jest jak łom. Widzi problem i chce w niego uderzyć, ale tak nie można wszystkiego rozwiązań. Nie, gdy problem spodziewa się twojego pojawienia i twojej reakcji. Gdyby nie ty… Ostatnim razem Derek nie zostałby alfą. Jako jedyny byłeś wielką niewiadomą, Stiles. Dlatego jesteś moim ulubieńcem ― westchnął, skręcając do lasu. ― Te koktajle Mołotowa mnie zaskoczyły.  
― Nie wiem, czy mam to potraktować jako komplement ― powiedział Stilinski, zerkając niepewnie na Petera.  
― Powiem ci coś dziwnego. Odkąd wróciłem, kiedy robię coś dobrego czuję zapach jaśminu w powietrzu ― dodał, nie spuszczając oka z drogi. ― I mam dziwne wrażenie cały czas, że doskonale wiesz, co to znaczy. Nie muszę nawet słuchać twojego serca, żeby czuć, że jesteś teraz zdenerwowany.  
― Skąd wiesz, że to, co robisz jest czymś dobrym? ― spytał Stiles.  
Peter uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
― Do tego filozof. Ty mi powiedz czy to, co robię, jest czymś dobrym ― odparł, spoglądając na Stilesa z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.  
Stilinski spiął się, ale Peter już parkował samochód, więc zamiast odpowiedzi po prostu wyskoczył na leśny trakt i rozejrzał się niepewnie wokół.  
― Tędy ― zarządził Hale, wchodząc między drzewa.  
Nie uszli zbyt daleko, a już dobiegły ich podniesione głosy. Nad niewielkim jeziorem stał Gerard otoczony swoimi ludźmi, a Chris kłócił się z nim zażarcie, co rusz wskazując na kompletnie ogłupiałą Lydię.  
Derek i pozostali członkowie watahy dopiero podchodzili od strony domu. Stiles nie musiał być jasnowidzem, żeby wiedzieć, dlaczego zatrzymali się w połowie drogi pomiędzy Gerardem a jeziorem. Linia górskiego popiołu była tak gruba, że widać ją było aż ze wzniesienia.  
Argent senior roześmiał się i ignorując syna, podszedł do dziewczyny, podnosząc ją niezbyt delikatnie.  
― Słyszysz cokolwiek? ― spytał Stiles. ― Musimy chyba podejść bliżej.  
― Gerard mówi do Lydii, że ma natychmiast pozbyć się watahy ― powiedział Peter, marszcząc brwi. ― Lydia odpowiedziała, że nie ma pojęcia, o co mu chodzi ― dodał.  
Gerard w tym czasie zaczął potrząsać dziewczyną, którą początkowo próbowała się wyrwać, ale koniec końców nie miała dość siły.  
Chris wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę uderzyć swojego ojca, ale nie mógł się w tej chwili na to zdecydować. Stiles nigdzie nie widział Allison, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że dziewczyna nigdzie tutaj się nie zakradła. W końcu Scott był tutaj podobnie jak jej rodzice.  
― Derek próbuje przemówić Gerardowi do rozsądku ― podjął po chwili Peter.  
Faktycznie alfa wysunął się aż na skraj linii popiołu z założonymi na piersiach rękami i mówił coś nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Chris próbował go poprzeć, ale to chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł, bo Gerard warknął coś do swojego syna, co nie było najwyraźniej zbyt miłe, bo Victoria wyglądał jakby ktoś uderzył ją w twarz.  
― Cholera! ― warknął nagle Peter.  
― Co? Co się dzieje? ― spytał Stiles.  
― Lydia jest odporna na naszą krew. Dlatego nie przemieniła się w wilkołaka, gdy ją ugryzłem. Dlatego Gerard myśli, że to ona jest Opoką. Ten idiota nawet nie wie jak to działa. Jak One działają ― warknął pod nosem Peter.  
― Ale co on zamierza! ― pisnął Stiles, bo Argent zaczął wlec za sobą Lydię aż do linii górskiego popiołu.  
Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować Gerard wyjął nóż i dźgnął dziewczynę w brzuch.  
Stiles nie wiedział, co dokładnie się wydarzyło, bo w jednej chwili Lydia upadła przed Derekiem na brudne liście, a w drugiej sam był koło niej podnosząc ją na ręce. Gerard patrzył na niego w kompletnym szoku podobnie jak inni, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się jego obecności.  
― Mówiłeś, że nic jej nie grozi ― jęknął Stiles, patrząc na Dereka, który zaciskał dłonie w pięści.  
― Opoki nie umierają od takich obrażeń ― wyszeptał Hale, ale Lydia wciąż nieruchoma leżała na kolanach Stilesa.  
― Ona nie jest Opoką ― warknął Stiles, czując nagle zapach jaśminu. ― A ty ― dodał niskim tonem, patrząc na Gerarda ― zapłacisz za to.  
Argent wydawał się poirytowany swoją pomyłką i odepchnął dłoń Chrisa, który próbował odebrać mu splamiony krwią nóż. Stiles rozejrzał się wokół, ale na żadnym z drzew nie wypalił się znajomy symbol. Derek chyba zorientował się o co chodzi, bo sam zaczął spoglądać po najbliższych pniach.  
― Nie jest Opoką ― powtórzył alfa, przełykając nadmiar śliny.  
Stiles poczuł silne ramiona, odrywające go od umierającej przyjaciółki i miał ochotę wierzgać, kopać i gryźć, ale ktokolwiek teraz go nie trzymał, robił to z wprawą. Gerard patrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem przez dłuższą chwilę, drapiąc się po brodzie, więc Stiles po prostu spojrzał na niego z całą nienawiścią jaką teraz czuł.  
― Ja jestem Opoką ― przyznał bez cienia strachu, rejestrując kątem zszokowane spojrzenie Dereka. ― Jeśli chcesz to sprawdzić, musisz sam mnie zranić ― dodał.  
― Ojcze, to nie jest… ― zaczął Chris, ale Gerard minął go bez słowa.  
Ku kompletnemu zaskoczeniu Stilesa, starszy Argent wyciągnął broń i strzelił do najbardziej oddalonej od wszystkich Victorii, która próbowała niezauważona przerwać linię popiołu. Chris rzucił się w jej stronę, ale jeden z ludzi Gerarda ogłuszył go i bezwładne, męskie ciało upadło obok kobiety.  
― Myślisz, że tego nie zrobię? ― spytał Gerard. ― Przez prawie sześćset lat moja rodzina nie wiedziała jak pozbyć się Opok, aż pewnego dnia zadzwoniła moja córka, Kate ― dodał, spoglądając z kpiną na Dereka, wciąż uwięzionego z pozostałymi po drugiej stronie linii. ― Po śmierci Hale'ów znalazła w lesie kobietę. Dokładnie w tym miejscu ― obrócił się wskazując na miejsce pomiędzy drzewami. ― Wnioskuję, że była to twoja matka. Chciała zniweczyć pracę mojej córki. Chciała wskrzesić kosztem ludzi życie cholernych zwierząt ― warknął. ― Powiedziała mojej córce, że musi doprowadzić do równowagi. Równowagi! ― krzyknął. ― Więc też chcę równowagi, Stiles. Chcę, żebyś przywrócił życie mojej córce, ponieważ zostało ono odebrane siłą ― zakończył, podchodząc bliżej.  
Stiles otworzył usta, ale nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. Gerard musiał mieć w sobie jakieś nutki szaleństwa. Na domiar tego Peter właśnie próbował podkraść się pod ciało Victorii na tyłu łowców, więc przynajmniej powinien spróbować odciągnąć od niego uwagę.  
Skupił się na zapachu jaśminu i ozonu, czymś o czym wcześniej wspominał mu Hale, gdy powrócił z martwych. Gdy zamknął oczy z łatwością mógł poczuć zapach krwi, który należał do Lydii. Mężczyzna za nim jęknął i upadł, a Stiles poczuł, że jest mu naprawdę słabo. Przykląkł na jedno kolano i zdążył się tylko uśmiechnąć, gdy Martin otworzyła oczy.  
― Co Kate zrobiła mojej matce? ― spytał siląc się na spokój. ― Nie możecie nas zabić ― dodał, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że przez ostatni rok był blisko śmierci tylko, gdy w grę wchodziły wilkołaki.  
Wszystkie inne zranienia goiły się nadzwyczaj łatwo, jak ten ostatni postrzał.  
― Mogę cię zranić ― poinformował go Gerard. ― I ją ― dodał, wskazując na dochodzącą do siebie Lydię.  
― Wymienię życie każdego z twoich ludzi na nią ― odparł Stiles bez wahania. ― Wskrzesiłem Petera Hale'a ― dodał. ― Nie możesz zagrozić egzystowaniu watahy ― ciągnął dalej, podnosząc się na nogi.  
Teraz, gdy dostał część odpowiedzi czuł się pewniejszy. Peter właśnie próbował ręką Victorii przerwać linię i Derek, chociaż pobladły i kompletnie zdezorientowany, chyba właśnie na to czekał.  
― Wskrzesisz moją córkę ― odparł mu Gerard. ― Kate znalazła sposób na to, żeby się was pozbyć i zrobię to bez wahania ― oznajmił mu, wyciągając z kieszeni zabezpieczoną strzykawkę z czarną substancją w środku.  
Stiles bez podpowiedzi wiedział, że to musi być wilkołacza krew.  
― Wstrzyknęła to mojej matce? ― spytał z niedowierzaniem, czując wzbierającą w nim złość. ― Nie odzyskasz tej dziwki ― odparł z pewnością w głosie.  
Stiles miał ochotę się roześmiać, bo idea przywracania do życia kobiety, która zabiła jego matkę wydała mu się śmieszna.  
― Jesteś szalony jak ona ― dodał. ― Jesteś wariatem, Gerard. Chorym, popranym wariatem, jeśli myślisz, że wrócę ci tę psychopatkę. Już ostatnio trudno było się jej pozbyć. Chociaż przyznam, że chciałbym ponownie zobaczyć jak Peter rozrywa jej gardło ― ciągnął dalej niezrażony tym, że Argent purpurowieje na twarzy.  
Zanim zdążył się zorientować ostrze przecięło powietrze, raniąc go niecelnie w udo. Zwalczył mdłości, pamiętając o tym jak niecałą dobę wcześniej stracił przytomność i spoglądał na skapującą na ziemię krew. Z wściekłym sykiem na drzewach wypalił się pełen karminowo czerwony symbol. Coś wokół zaczęło narastać.  
― Sprawdzasz czy jestem Opoką? ― spytał, odciążając zranioną nogę.  
Derek chyba próbował mu coś powiedzieć, ale Stiles nie potrafił się skupić na nikim innym. W tej chwili dla niego liczył się tylko Gerard. Zresztą zostali niemal sami na niewielkiej przestrzeni. Lydia odczołgała się przerażona pod jedno z drzew i cały czas dotykała swoich żeber. Wataha uwięziona była po drugiej stronie linii, a łowcy cofnęli się, zostawiając swojego przywódcę samego.  
― Przywrócisz życie mojej córce ― powtórzył Gerard. ― Albo cię zabiję, a potem zabiorę się za twoją ukochaną watahę. Derek nie może cię ochronić. Cóż za hańba dla Hale'ów, że stracą drugą Opokę w ciągu niecałych dziesięciu lat.  
Warczenie Dereka dobiegło do Stilesa gdzieś z tyłu, ale Stilinski nie zamierzał teraz zwracać na to uwagi, bo właśnie coś się działo. I nie chodziło o Gerarda ani Petera, który prawie skończył. Chris poruszał się już prawie dochodząc do siebie. Wokół roznosił się zapach jaśminu, a znak na drzewie zdawał się płonąć.  
Coś ciepłego dotknęło policzka Stilesa, więc przyłożył dłoń do naznaczonej pieprzykami skóry i spojrzał w dół na zagojoną już ranę. Gerard też musiał na to zwrócić uwagę, bo jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej ze zdziwienia.  
Argent chyba zamierzał właśnie zaatakować, ale strzykawka wypadła mu z dłoni na ziemię i zaczął trzeć ręce. Stiles też poczuł to swędzenie w okolicach biodra i przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że to w końcu podrażniona przez tusz skóra, ale fakty doszły do niego bardzo szybko, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że każdy bez wyjątku zaczyna się drapać.  
Łowcy odrzucili broń, a wataha starała się zsunąć ubrania z tych części ciała, na których tak niedawno wytatuowali sobie znamię.  
― Tojad ― powiedział, starając się zachować spokój. ― Wszystkich nas łączy tojad. Tojad jest w tatuażach i kulach, które robią łowcy, więc mają tojad na rękach ― wyszeptał, patrząc na Dereka, który starał się dostać do swoich pleców.  
Alfa był na skraju swojej kontroli i podobnie jak pozostali miotał się.  
― Jezioro ― rzucił Stiles do watahy. ― Zanurzcie się w jeziorze! ― krzyknął. ― W lustrach dusz widzę Cię ― przypomniał sobie.  
Podejmując szybką decyzję, kopnął Gerarda w brzuch i rzucił się do linii popiołu, żeby przetrzeć szlak Peterowi. Hale spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, ale zawahał się spoglądając na Victorię i Chrisa.  
― Derek! ― krzyknął Stiles do alfy i wilkołak zawahał się, bo łowcy wraz z jego watahą właśnie zanurzali się w wodzie. ― Victoria jest ranna. Musisz ją ugryźć. Proszę cię, żebyś ją ugryzł ― wysyczał przez zęby, bo własny tatuaż zaczynał sprawiać mu już ból.  
Hale zawahał się ponownie, ale wciąż na ręce kobietę i spojrzał na otwartą ranę na jej brzuchu.  
― Nie możesz jej przywrócić później? ― spytał słabo Chris, wyglądając odrobinę przytomniej.  
― Równowaga. Musiałbym zabrać życie kogoś z watahy ― wyjaśnił mu Stiles pospiesznie. ― Poza tym… Łowcy nie wrócą z jeziora ― dodał głucho. ― Jeśli chcesz przeżyć, Derek musi ugryźć i ciebie.  
― Ale… ― zawahał się Argent.  
Spojrzał na nieprzytomną żonę i Dereka, a potem skinął głową. Wilkołak urósł w oczach z kobietą na rękach i wbił płytko zęby w już otwartą ranę. Chris wyciągnął do niego nadgarstek odwracając wzrok, a potem skierował się pospiesznie do jeziora. Stiles zaczynał mieć już problemy z chodzeniem, więc Peter podniósł go i wskoczył wraz z nim do chłodnej wody, która niemal natychmiast ukoiła ból rozchodzący się po ich ciałach. Kiedy wynurzyli się po krótkiej chwili, żadnego z łowców nie było widać.  
― Co to było? ― spytał Peter bez zwyczajowej złośliwości.  
― Sąd Opoki ― wyszeptał Stiles, czując zimno rozchodzące się po jego ciele.  
Spojrzał na kompletnie zdezorientowaną watahę i pokiwał przecząco głową. Nie był pewien czy widzą to samo co on, ale jasna półprzezroczysta postać pochylała się właśnie na starającym się doczołgać do brzegu Gerardem. Mężczyzna upadł jednak zanim zdążył dosięgnąć wody.  
― Nie mój sąd ― dodała Stiles, gdy Peter odsunął się od niego pospiesznie. ― Sąd mojej matki ― uzupełnił, starając się powstrzymać łzy.  
Gdzieś w oddali rozległy się pierwsze dźwięk syren policyjnych samochodów.  
Stiles spojrzał na spokojnie jezioro wokół i zagryzł wargi. Gdy czytał o Sądach Opok w księgach od Deatona wydawało mu się to czystą fantazją. Autorzy opisywali różne podobnie przebiegające magiczne rozprawy, ale ta była jedną z największych. Martwe Opoki nigdy nie miały zdolności samodzielnego myślenia. Ich moc ukierunkowywała się zgodnie z pragnieniem zemsty, które często uderzało nie tam gdzie powinno, więc z biegiem wieków utrudniono zapoczątkowanie rytuału. Podobnie jak samo "sądzenie".  
― Jeśli byłaby to bajka, powiedziałbym, że przetrwali ci o czystych sercach ― wyszeptał Stiles, czując się nagle bardzo zmęczonym.  
Nie miał ochoty wyjść z wody, która przyjemnie koiła ból w biodrze.  
― Co się stało z Gerardem? ― spytał w końcu Scott.  
― Równowaga ― wyjaśnił Stiles. ― Życie za życie. Mojej matce nie udało się wrócić życia Hale'om, ale jest jeszcze ktoś, kto stracił je niepotrzebnie. Moja matka dążyła do przywrócenia możliwie największej stabilności ― oznajmił, spoglądając na Petera, który spoglądał na niego w kompletnym szoku, gdy doszło do niego, o kim Stiles dokładnie mówił.

Rozdział XIII  
Powroty

Ludzie szeryfa przesłuchiwali ich przez kilka godzin i chociaż Lydia powiedziała najszczerszą prawdę na temat własnego zmartwychwstania lekarz, który przybył na miejsce, żeby przebadać porwaną orzekł, że dziewczyna bredzi. Jedyną osobą, która jej uwierzyła był John Stilinski, który niezwłocznie zabrał syna do domu, ignorując jego prośby.  
Stiles wiedział, że powinien zostać i porozmawiać z Derekiem, który uparcie unikał patrzenia na niego. Nie był pewien czy alfa jest wściekły, czy po prostu zdezorientowany, ale nie miał ochoty powrócić do punktu startowego, gdy wilkołak warczał na jego widok. A do tego właśnie zmierzali.  
Od początku wiedział, że jeśli Derek się dowie, będzie czuł się zdradzony. W końcu Stiles znał jego zdanie na temat Opok i powinien go uprzedzić. Albo ostrzec. Albo nie wchodzić z nim w bliższe stosunki. W jakiekolwiek stosunki.  
― Cholera ― jęknął w radiowozie Stiles, gdy zaparkowali z ojcem pod domem.  
Siedział w kocu, zmarznięty po kilkuminutowej przymusowej kąpieli. Victoria i Chris czuli się już w zasadzie dobrze, a rany kobiety zagoiły się zanim lekarz zdążył ją obejrzeć. Na razie jeszcze nikt nie miał do niego pretensji o przymusowe wcielenie ich do watahy, ale wiedział, że nadejdzie ten moment, gdy zostanie mu to rzucone w twarz.  
To był najbardziej szalony pomysł ze wszystkich, ale nie starczyło mu czasu na tłumaczenie. Zbyt późno pojął, co znaczą te cholerne symbole.  
― To Kate Argent zabiła mamę ― powiedział w salonie do ojca, który przytulił go mocniej. ― Gerard chciał z powrotem tę psychopatkę ― dodał ze źle tłumioną złością.  
Miał ochotę płakać i krzyczeć, ale nie mógł z siebie nic wydobyć. Stres ostatnich godzin kompletnie go wyczerpał.  
Wataha zdawała się go bać. Nie, to nie było dobre słowo. Teraz nawet Scott traktował go z dziwnym szacunkiem, jakby był jakimś pieprzonym świętym albo cholernym galijskim druidem. Kimś takim zawsze był dla nich Deaton. To przed nim czuli respekt, bo do końca nie wiedzieli ani kim jest mężczyzna, ani jaką rolę pełni.  
To był jeden z wielu powodów, dla których nie chciał, żeby wataha wiedziała, że to on jest Opoką. Nawet nie tyle bał się reakcji Dereka, co straty wcześniejszego porozumienia, które było pomiędzy nimi wszystkimi. Zaburzenia dynamiki wewnątrz grupy. Teraz już nie należał do watahy. Czuł to. Wiedział to, chociaż Derek jeszcze oficjalnie go nie powiadomił.  
― Myślisz, że mógłbyś… ― urwał ojciec, przywracając go do tu i teraz.  
― Odzyskać mamę? ― spytał retorycznie. Sam myślał o tym od prawie dwóch godzin, ale nie potrafił jej dosięgnąć. Nie mógł jej uchwycić. Z Lydią było inaczej, ale równie dobrze mogła być kwestia tego, że dziewczyna leżała niemal u jego stóp. Zresztą to, co przebiegło przez jego ciało, gdy z łowcy przelewał życie do pustego naczynia przyjaciółki było tak potężne, że dostawał dreszczy na samą myśl. ― Nie. Myślę, że mogłoby mnie to zabić, gdybym spróbował ― odparł i ojciec westchnął w jego włosy.

Nie był jakoś zaskoczony, gdy okno w jego pokoju otworzyło się po północy i do środka ktoś wszedł. Tylko przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że Derek być może chce zamienić z nim słówko lub dwa, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to pewnie jeszcze za wcześnie. Sam bał się tej rozmowy bardziej niż Gerarda, co wydawało mu się śmieszne, bo przecież był już dorosły i nawet jeśli to co stało się pomiędzy nim i Hale'em wczorajszej nocy było jednorazowe i tak powinien się cieszyć, bo Derek był cholernie seksowny i dobrym w tym co zrobili.  
― Laura? ― spytał zamiast tego miękko w ciemność.  
― Kto tu jest? ― odparła kobieta niepewnie.  
Miała przyjemny ciepły głos, chociaż nie brakowało mu ostrzejszego tonu. Stiles nie był bynajmniej zdziwiony. Peter wysłał mu kilka wiadomości, że nie może znaleźć siostrzenicy. Jej grób był pusty i nienaruszony, ale ponieważ on sam zostawił czyste swoje miejsce wiecznego spoczynku, jeszcze o niczym to nie świadczyło.  
― Jestem Stiles ― przedstawił się. ― Teraz zaświecę światło, bo niestety nie jestem wilkołakiem i nie widzę w ciemności ― poinformował ją, sięgając do włącznika.  
Żarówka rozbłysła i chwilę musiał poczekać zanim jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do jasności.  
Kobieta nie wyglądała na przestraszoną, ale była raczej zaintrygowana. Zaciekawiona tym, co się stało.  
― Wyglądasz lepiej, gdy jesteś żywa ― przyznał gorzko Stilinski. ― Zadzwonię do Petera, żeby cię odebrał ― powiedział, a kobieta spięła się widocznie.  
― Peter jest niebezpieczny ― warknęła. ― Skontaktuj mnie z Derekiem ― zażądała, podchodząc do jego łóżka niebezpiecznie blisko.  
― Macie rodzinny ten ton? ― zakpił, przypominając sobie głos Dereka, gdy się czegoś domagał. ― Jestem Opoką. Moja matka sprowadziła cię z powrotem. Petera także ― dodał. ― Derek jest teraz alfą i stworzył watahę, w której Peter podporządkował mu się. I zapewniam cię, że jest już w pełni zdrów ― poinformował ją.  
Laura zawahała się otwierając usta, ale nie zadała żadnego pytania. Zamiast tego wciągnęła głośno powietrze do płuc nawet nie udając, że nie próbuje sprawdzić, czym jest zapach, który tak ją intryguje. Stiles nie pytał, czy dziewczyna wyczuła swojego brata dokładnie w tym pomieszczeniu, czy generalnie w nim. Nie był pewien jak długo będzie jeszcze naznaczony zapachem alfy, ale sama myśl, że to wciąż jest wyczuwalne sprawiła mu dziwną radość.  
― Zadzwonię do Petera ― oznajmił jej, sięgając po telefon.  
Wstał cicho z łóżka i otworzył jedną z szafek ze słuchawką przy uchu. Peter nie odebrał od razu. Zapewne jak pozostali był wyczerpany całym dniem.  
Stiles wyjął jedną z większych koszulek i rzucił ją bez słowa kobiecie. Kiedy pojawił się tutaj Peter nie byli w tak dobrej komitywie, żeby pożyczał mu ubranie, ale zostawienie Laury w pobrudzonej ziemią garsonce wydawało mu się nieodpowiednie. Miał nadzieję, że luźne spodnie od piżamy nie będą jej przeszkadzać.  
― Dziękuję ― szepnęła, więc odwrócił się do niej plecami, żeby mogła się przebrać.  
Peter odebrał dopiero po drugim sygnale. O dziwo, w tle słychać było rozmowy, więc pomimo później pory najwyraźniej nie spał.  
― Stiles? Coś się stało? ― W jego głosie nawet człowiek wyczułby napięcie.  
― Mam nocnego gościa ― odparł cicho.  
Nie wiedział, czy pozostali mogą go słyszeć, ale rozmowy w tle nie ucichły, więc to był dobry znak.  
― Laura jest u mnie w pokoju. Byłoby dobrze, żebyś ją odebrał ― wytłumaczył Stiles.  
― Chyba byłoby lepiej, żeby to zrobił Derek ― oznajmił głucho Peter. ― Ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieliśmy… ― urwał.  
― Rozmawiałem z nią. Jest zdezorientowana ― poinformował Hale'a, spoglądając na siedzącą na krześle cierpliwie kobietę. ― I dobrze byłoby, żebyś uprzedził Dereka, że pojawisz się z nią. Wiem, że niby słyszał, co mówiłem nad jeziorem, ale…  
― Nie do końca do niego zawsze wszystko dociera ― pojął w lot Peter.  
― Dokładnie. I dobrze, żebyście sobie wszystko z Laurą wytłumaczyli sami. Oczyścili atmosferę zanim znajdziecie się z pozostałymi w jednym pomieszczeniu ― dodał.  
― Będę u ciebie za piętnaście minut ― oznajmił mu i rozłączył się.  
Stiles usiadł na łóżku uśmiechając się niepewnie, bo Laura wyglądała przedziwnie w jego piżamie. Z jednej strony śmierdziała jak cmentarz, jak Peter, gdy pojawił się po raz pierwszy. Z drugiej jednak ― chłopak mógł wyczuć to, o czym mówił Hale wcześniej; zapach ozonu i jaśminu.  
― Wataha ma Opokę ― powiedziała w pewnej chwili i Stiles zagryzł wargi.  
― Wasza wataha nie potrzebuje Opoki. Derek doskonale nad wszystkim panuje ― odparł spokojnie.  
Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, najwyraźniej nie wyczuwając kłamstwa w jego ustach i to była kolejna rzecz, która go zabolała.  
― Chyba mają teraz zebranie ― podjął po chwili milczenia. ― Peter będzie musiał bardzo wiele ci wytłumaczyć, ale z grubsza, ugryzł mojego przyjaciela po tym jak przejął od ciebie status. Mój przyjaciel, Scott zakochał się w Allison Argent i to jest ta wielka, wspaniała miłość, bo Allison stała się członkiem watahy za jego pośrednictwem ― wyjaśnił naprędce, widząc jak dziewczyna spięła się na dźwięk nazwiska łowców. ― Peter zabił Kate oraz wszystkich odpowiedzialnych za pożar, a Scott i Derek zabili Petera. Potem pojawił się w Beacon Hills Gerard Argent i próbował odzyskać swoją córkę, skutkiem czego aktywował coś, co mogę chyba określić tylko jako klątwę Opoki ― urwał zorientowawszy się, że zapomniał wspomnieć o tym, co spaja w zasadzie całą opowieść. ― Kate Argent zabiła moją matkę w dwa dni po pożarze.  
― Gerard chciał zmusić Stilesa, żeby wskrzesił Kate tak jak wskrzesił mnie ― podjął po chwili Peter, wskakując do środka przez okno.  
― To moja matka przywróciła cię do życia podobnie jak Laurę ― poprawił go, kiwnąwszy głową w stronę spiętej nagle kobiety. ― Nie udało się jej przywrócić was wszystkich, ale postarała się, żeby Derek nie został sam ― urwał, gdy głos mu się załamał. ― A teraz ładnie proszę o opuszczenie mojego pokoju, ponieważ jutro rano czeka mnie przeprawa z ojcem.  
Peter wyciągnął dłoń do kobiety, chcąc pomóc jej przy wstawaniu, ale Laura odtrąciła ją bezceremonialnie podchodząc do okna o własnych siłach.  
― Hale'owie ― zatrzymał ich Stiles. ― Nie pozabijajcie się, bo w tym mieście już nie ma żadnych łowców, których mógłbym na was wymienić ― zakpił.  
― Dlatego jesteś moim ulubieńcem ― parsknął Peter, przepuszczając Laurę przodem.

Kiedy Stiles miał szesnaście lat i wyobrażał sobie swoje osiemnaste urodziny, zawsze widział przed sobą grupę swoich przyjaciół, Lydię u boku i alkohol lejący się strumieniami, ponieważ zamierzali się ze Scottem upić. Goście mieli bawić się do rana, a jego ojciec miał wziąć nocną zmianę, żeby nie musieli się krępować.  
Wszystko jednak uległo zmianie.  
Nie zaplanował swoich urodzin, bo brakowało mu czasu. Potem sądził, że Derek zabierze go gdzieś i posiedzą we dwóch nawet na dachu pieprzonego domu w środku nocy, ale Hale nie zadzwonił, nie pojawił się. Nie wysłał nawet cholernego smsa. Nie żeby Stiles na coś takiego liczył.  
Laura sporo czasu zaznajamiała się z nowymi członkami watahy. Spencer podobno oddał jej swoją pozycję w grupie, instynktownie wyczuwając, że to ona powinna stać u boku brata. Skądinąd jednak i tak początkowo wszyscy ufali bardziej jemu, więc dzielili się obowiązkami.  
Peter podobno wrócił tej nocy od Stilesa ze złamaną ręką, co akurat jakoś bardzo wszystkich nie zaskoczyło.  
Widywali się w szkole niemal codziennie. Allison nie była zbytnio zadowolona, że jej rodzice zostali ugryzieni i jako jedyna teraz była człowiekiem. Jednak jak na razie Chris zastanawiał się nad propozycją Lydii dotyczącą właściwości jej krwi. Gdyby faktycznie stanowiła antidotum na lykantropię, byłoby to przełomowym odkryciem. Na tym etapie jednak wciąż zbyt niebezpiecznym, żeby spróbować, więc Argentowie uczyli się panować nad nowymi zdolnościami.  
Kiedy zatem Stiles wszedł do swojego domu w pewne piątkowe popołudnie zdał sobie sprawę, że są jego osiemnaste urodziny i w środku czeka tylko jego ojciec. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że wszyscy wyskoczą z kuchni z wielkim tortem, ale John Stilinski trzymał już na talerzyku pączka z wbitą świeczką, więc szybko odrzucił tę możliwość.  
Usiedli razem przed telewizorem, oglądając mecz, a po jakiejś godzinie dołączyła do nich Lydia, która zarządziła zmianę kanału na Top Model i tak już utknęli.

Stiles nie spodziewał się w sobotnią noc żadnej wizyty, więc prawie potraktował kijem osobę, która wślizgnęła się do jego pokoju. Został mocno popchnięty na swoje łóżko i jęknął, gdy uderzył głową ścianę. Pomacał guza, która zaczynał już wyrastać i musiał osłonić oczy, bo ktoś włączył światło.  
― Przepraszam ― zaczęła Laura, podchodząc do niego szybko. ― Nic ci nie będzie ― poinformowała go, gdy sprawdziła jego głowę. ― Masz tylko guza.  
― Czy wy jesteście normalni? ― spytał nagle zirytowany. ― Wiesz, że mamy drzwi? ― warknął. ― Nawet ich, cholera, nie zamykamy, bo mój ojciec jest pieprzonym szeryfem i tylko idiota próbowałby się tutaj włamać ― poinformował ją.  
Laura spojrzał na niego niepewnie.  
― Peter mówił, że zawsze wchodzą tutaj oknem ― odparła zaskoczona.  
― Derek zaczął wchodzić tutaj oknem, bo był poszukiwany za morderstwo ― jęknął zirytowany. ― Nikt nie ma już potrzeby włamywania się do mnie. Mój ojciec nawet o was wie. ― Zasłonił twarz dłońmi, nagle zmęczony. ― Stało się coś? Potrzebujesz informacji? ― spytał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie Laura nie wyjawiła celu swojej wizyty.  
Kobieta usiadła na krześle nieproszona i wyciągnęła przed siebie nogi. Jej podobieństwo do Dereka było uderzające. Ciemne oczy, obramowane równie ciemnymi brwiami i mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe dodawały jej twarzy charakteru.  
Nie wyglądała na zmęczoną ani zdenerwowaną, za to przyglądała mu się uważnie, jakby chcąc wyczytać z niego więcej niż miał ochotę teraz pokazać.  
― Peter zaraz przyjdzie ― uprzedziła go, spoglądając na okno.  
― Super. Spóźniony zjazd rodzinny? ― zakpił, podciągając kołdrę po szyję. ― Nie wiem czy zauważyłaś, ale jest po północy.  
Laura wzruszyła ramionami.  
― Następnym razem obsypię cały parapet popiołem. Generalnie skoro Iris tutaj już nie mieszka, zabezpieczę cały dom ― zagroził całkiem nieszczerze.  
― Gdybyś nie chciał nocnych wizyt, już dawno byś to zrobił ― poinformował go Peter, wskakując do środka.  
― Jednak zjazd rodzinny? ― zakpił i Hale'owie w tej samej chwili przewrócili oczami. ― Nie, moment. Chcecie, żebym mediował, bo Laura kradnie twoje krzywe uśmieszki ― zgadywał dalej, ale Peter spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.  
― On zawsze tyle gada? ― zdziwiła się Laura.  
― Przeważnie gada więcej. Uspokaja się dopiero jak dostaje w głowę albo grozi się mu rozerwaniem gardła ― poinformował ją Peter z westchnieniem.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego wściekły, ale nie wiedział za bardzo jak się odgryźć, bo wszystkie dobre teksty wstaną z nim dopiero za parę godzin.  
― Hej! Nie możesz obrażać mnie w moim własnym pokoju ― zaprotestował w końcu Stilinski.  
― Poważnie? Tylko na tyle cię stać? ― zasmucił się Peter.  
― Zadzwonię do ciebie jutro rano i wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy ― obiecał, kładąc rękę na sercu.  
Laura uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
― Nie dziwię się, że jest twoim ulubionym ― powiedziała. ― A rano to my zadzwonimy ― odparła. ― Przyszliśmy cię poinformować, że mój brat właśnie siedzi na dachu naszego starego domu i czeka na przelot komety, która nie istnieje ― oznajmiła.  
Stiles spojrzał na nią, nie bardzo rozumiejąc do czego zmierza kobieta.  
― Włamałem się do jego komputera. Derek używa programu, który informuje go z dwudniowym wyprzedzeniem o tych cholernych spadających gwiazdach. Dzisiaj akurat żadnej nie będzie, ale ponieważ nie zamierzamy czekać do czerwca następnego roku, postanowiliśmy trochę sprawę przyspieszyć ― poinformował go Peter, spoglądając wymownie na Laurę.  
― Derek ma komputer? ― zdziwił się Stiles. ― Włamałeś się do jego komputera? ― Podniósł odrobinę głos.  
Peter westchnął teatralnie.  
― Dlatego jesteś moim ulubionym ― wyjaśnił. ― Kiedy wyjawiłeś mi hasło Scotta niemal miałem ochotę urwać mu głowę w ten samej chwili. Derek wcale nie jest lepszy. Jak na wilkołaka mógł sobie wybrać inne hasło niż 'tojad' ― parsknął. ― Ile liter ma twoje hasło, Stiles? ― spytał ciekawie.  
― Osiemnaście ― odparł bez zastanowienia.  
― Widzisz? Żadnego 'wilkołak1' i 'tojad' ― ucieszył się Peter. ― Albo żałosnego 'Allison' z hasłem 'Allison' ― przypomniał mu o McCallu.  
― Scott zmienił hasło ―próbował bronić przyjaciela.  
― 'Kocham Allison' to nie jest hasło ― sarknął Peter, przewracając oczami.  
Laura odchrząknęła stukając sugestywnie w zegarek.  
― Kometę nazwaliśmy '0Vaenca'* ― powiadomiła go. ― Powinna ukazać się za czterdzieści minut, więc masz dwadzieścia minut na głupie wykłócanie ― dodała, spoglądając na niego wymownie.  
― Wyjaśnijmy sytuację ― zaczął, patrząc na nią jak na wariatkę, żeby wszystko było jasne. ― Peter włamał się do komputera Dereka, gdzie zamieściliście informację o lipnej komecie, którą nawet nazwaliście po to, żeby wysłać twojego brata w środku nocy na pieprzony dach domu ukrytego w lesie? ― dopytał.  
― Masz skłonności do dramatyzmu ― odparła cierpko. ― Jeśli jednak chcesz to tak podsumować, to owszem. Chcę, żebyś przebrał się teraz w coś ciepłego, a Peter podwiezie się kawałek. Potem musisz jakoś dostać się sam, ale z tego, co słyszałam nie masz problemu z chodzeniem w nocy po lesie. ― Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. ― Jeśli potrzebujesz jeszcze jakiejś motywacji, to powiem, że jesteś mi to winien za wykopanie moich zwłok ― dodała głucho.  
Stiles zamrugał kompletnie zdezorientowany, a potem na wszelki wypadek uszczypnął się w ramię, ale nie. To jednak nie był sen. Peter gapił się na niego z tą cholerną wszystkowiedzącą miną i wrednym uśmieszkiem, który z miłą chęcią zmazałby mu z twarzy. Problem polegał na tym, że Laura miała dokładnie taką samą minę, ale jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie uderzenia kobiety.  
― Dobra, ale dlaczego? ― spytał, nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co chodzi w całym tym galimatiasie.  
Laura spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę.  
― No dobra. To było głupie pytanie ― przyznał jej rację Stiles, zanim kobieta zdążyła się odezwać. ― Nie zmienia to faktu, że o ile pamiętam ty jesteś nie w temacie, bo powstałaś z popiołów dość niedawno. A Peter jest wciąż niezbyt chcianym elementem krajobrazu, więc nie powinien się wtrącać. ― Wziął głęboki wdech. ― Jeśli Derek chciałby ze mną porozmawiać zna mój numer, a przede wszystkim wie, które okno prowadzi do mojego pokoju ― oznajmił im. ― Poza tym przekaz dla mnie był jasny ― dodał, spoglądając na Petera.  
Hale przewrócił oczami, jakby irytowała go sama myśl, że musi się kłócić z krnąbrnym dzieckiem.  
― Mój niezbyt rozgarnięty siostrzeniec uznał, że nie jest w stanie zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwa. Najwyraźniej zapomniał, że w kłopoty wciągnęły cię moje decyzje, nie jego ― wyjaśnił nagle znudzony.  
― Dziesięć minut ― poinformowała go Laura, spoglądając na zegarek.  
― Chociaż z nim porozmawiaj, bo nawet jeśli nie dojdziecie do żadnego porozumienia, nie możecie się unikać. Nie w takim niewielkim mieście jak Beacon Hills. Nie, gdy macie tych samych znajomych. Nieporozumienie pomiędzy wami oznacza rozpad watahy. Myślisz, że Scott zachowuje się teraz jak na sensownego wilkołaka przystało? Spencer nie jest związany z nami więzami krwi ― przypomniał mu i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że tu nawet nie chodziło o to, że jest Opoką.  
McCall pewnie był wściekły, że Derek zostawił jego przyjaciela. Za Scottem Victoria i Chris zapewne oddaliliby się od grupy. Derek zostałby z Ericą i Isaakiem, nie licząc pozostałych Hale'ów. Któreś z Argentów musiałoby albo stawić czoło alfie, albo poszukać innego, któremu mogliby stawić czoła, żeby uzyskać status, a to rodziło kolejne trudności. Dwie watahy w tak małym mieście, nawet jeśli wszyscy przeżyją to naprawdę nie był dobry pomysł.  
― Cholera ― warknął Stiles, widząc, że Peter obserwuje beznamiętnie jak trybki przeskakują w jego głowie. ― Od początku wiedziałeś, że jestem Opoką ― stwierdził i prawie poczuł się zdradzony.  
― O, chciałbym. Stawiałem raczej, że będzie to Melissa McCall. Nie wierzyłem w plotki, że Opoka zmarła po pożarze naszego domu. Nie raz w przeszłości w ten sposób Opoki zacierały za sobą ślady, gdy przenosiły się z miasta do miasta ― wyjaśnił z krzywym uśmieszkiem Peter.  
Laura spojrzała wymownie na zegarek.  
― Dobra ― warknął Stiles, wysuwając się spod przykrycia. Niemal od razu zadrżał, bo Peter nie zamknął za sobą okna i teraz w pokoju było chłodno. ― Ale zostaniesz w samochodzie i poczekasz aż wrócę ― powiedział Peterowi.

_  
*'omnia vincit Amor et nos cedamus Amori' ― 'miłość wszystko zwycięża ― i my ulegnijmy miłości' [Wergiliusz ― Eklogi]

EPILOG, czyli Peter i Laura! :)

EPILOG  
Klucz w zamku

Peter faktycznie wysadził go w takiej odległości od domu, że z trudem zdążył dojść do budynku. Derek zszedł już z dachu, bo nigdzie nie było go widać i Stiles chwilę zastanawiał się, czy czasem nie krzyknąć do niego, ale wydawało mu się to nieodpowiednie w ciszy, która panowała wokół.  
Stilinski wsunął się do środka, ignorując nieprzyjemne skrzypienie zawiasów.  
― Derek? ― zapytał w końcu lekko zdenerwowany samą myślą, że jednak się spóźnił.  
W zasadzie Peter i Laura mieli rację, że zaplanowali to tu i teraz na pustkowiu, bo nie wyobrażał sobie tej rozmowy przy świadkach, a Derek przeważnie nie przebywał teraz sam. Cały czas otaczali go ludzie, członkowie watahy.  
― Jesteś tutaj jeszcze? ― spytał niepewnie, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, które kiedyś na pewno musiało być salonem.  
― Czego tutaj szukasz, Stiles? ― odezwał się za nim Hale, kompletnie go zaskakując.  
Stilinski potknął się i zapewne by upadł, gdy Derek nie przytrzymał go w ostatniej chwili.  
― Uważaj, kiedy zachodzisz ludzi od tyłu ― warknął zdenerwowany i miał ochotę odgryźć sobie język za dość nieszczęśliwy dobór słów. Czuł ciepło napływające mu do policzków i chociaż nie widział się w ciemności to nie on tutaj był wilkołakiem z noktowizorem zamiast oczu. ― Nie o to mi chodziło. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, bo twoja szalona rodzina uniemożliwiła mi spokojny sen. Na przyszłość staraj się ich trzymać z dala od mojego parapetu ― oznajmił Stiles.  
Derek puścił jego ramię i odsunął się o kilka kroków.  
― Porozmawiam o tym z Laurą i Peterem ― obiecał głucho mężczyzna i Stiles wiedział, że, cholera, nie chciał tak poprowadzić tej rozmowy.  
― Peter mówił, że powinniśmy porozmawiać. Nie chcę, żebyś miał kłopoty z przywództwem w watasze ― zaczął od bezpieczniejszego tematu i okazało się to błędem, bo w ciemności zaświeciły dwie czerwone tęczówki.  
― Nie mam problemów z przywództwem ― warknął Derek.  
― Peter powiedział ― zająknął się Stiles.  
― Peter cię okłamał, co akurat nie powinno cię zaskoczyć ― odparł Hale sucho.  
Stiles zrobił kilka głębszych wdechów, ale nic nie chciało się sensownie wyklarować w jego głowie. Nigdy nie radził sobie dobrze myśląc po cichu, więc po prostu zrobił to, co przeważnie robił w takich chwilach.  
― Peter pozwolił mi wierzyć, że wataha się rozpadnie, jeśli się nie porozumiemy ― zaczął wyrzucać z siebie słowa. ― Wiedział, że złapię ten haczyk i będę chciał z tobą wszystko wyjaśnić. Istnieją zatem dwie możliwości; albo zamierza nas dwóch tutaj zabić, bo zwabienie nas w jedno miejsce może mieć taki powód. Albo w jego popaprany sposób chce pokazać, że się o ciebie troszczy, co wyjaśniałoby dlaczego Laura też dokonała włamu do mojego pokoju.  
Derek poruszył się niespokojnie i Stiles nagle bardzo żałował, że nie może zobaczyć jego twarzy. Nie bardzo wiedział, czy w czymkolwiek by mu to pomogło, bo alfa potrafił się doskonale kontrolować, ale na pewno dodałoby mu to otuchy. Ciemność jednak była nieprzyjemna sama w sobie.  
― Czyli to, że zacząłem się kierować waszą cholerną wyższą koniecznością obróciło się przeciwko mnie, bo teraz jestem przewidywalny. Dziękuję bardzo! ― krzyknął zirytowany Stiles. ― Wystarczy teraz dobrze nacisnąć i będę skakać jak mi się zagra, cholera jasna!  
― Uspokój się ― warknął Derek. ― Wataha jest bezpieczna. Możesz wrócić do domu. Odwiozę cię ― zaoferował się.  
― Laura wstawiła dane sfingowanej komety do twojego komputera, żebyśmy się tutaj spotkali ― podjął od razu Stilinski. ― Skoro już tutaj jesteśmy to chcę ci powiedzieć, że czuję się przy tobie bezpiecznie, więc jeśli o to chodzi to nie ma sensu, żebyśmy się unikali ― powiedział całkiem szczerze. Derek jednak nie zareagował nijak na jego słowa, więc po raz kolejny Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że Peter go wystawił. Laura zapewne też maczała w tym palce, bo chociaż nie znał jej dobrze, nie wydawało mu się, żeby kobiecie cokolwiek umykało. ― Przepraszam cię też, że nie powiedziałem ci, że jestem Opoką. Wiem, że chciałbyś mi ufać i rozumiem, że jesteś na mnie wściekły. Sądziłem, że kiedy sytuacja z Gerardem się rozwiąże będę miał trochę więcej czasu na to, żeby jakoś wam powiedzieć, ale… ― urwał. ― Rozumiem, że nie chciałeś mnie widzieć ― dokończył.  
― Myślisz, że cię unikam, bo jestem na ciebie zły za to, że podążałeś cholernymi niemal starożytnymi zasadami chronienia swojej tożsamości? ― spytał niedowierzająco Derek. ― Większość watah nie ma zielonego pojęcia, kim jest Opoka nawet jeśli jest związana z ich rodziną od wielu pokoleń ― zakończył.  
― Peter powiedział, że boisz się, że nie jesteś w stanie zapewnić mi ochrony ― dodał ciszej Stiles.  
― Peter nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Strzela na ślepo i patrzy czym trafi. Ma taką metodę od lat ― wyjaśnił głucho Derek i Stiles nagle naprawdę miał ochotę go walnąć.  
Nie mógł znaleźć żadnego rozsądnego powodu, dla którego alfa odciął go od siebie i naprawdę go to zirytowało. Derek musiał wyczuć jego złość, bo podszedł o kilka kroków bliżej najwyraźniej zdezorientowany.  
― Tylko wataha wie kim jesteś i każdy prędzej odda życie niż pozwoli cię skrzywdzić ― wyjaśnił pospiesznie Hale. ― Jesteś tutaj stuprocentowo bezpieczny, dopóki znowu sam się nie wysuniesz na pierwszy plan. Przed tym cię jednak nie możemy powstrzymać. Nie, żebyśmy wcześniej ze Scottem mieli jakąkolwiek możliwość.  
― Świetnie. Dziękuję za nowe informacje, Panie Chodząca Oczywistość ― warknął Stiles, kierując się w stronę drzwi.  
Derek zamarł zaskoczony w pierwszej chwili, ale zagrodził mu drogę zanim Stilinski zdążył sięgnąć po klamkę.  
― Zamierzałem ci zaproponować ugryzienie ― podjął nagle Hale. ― Chciałem cię zaprosić na kolację i spytać, czy chcesz być wilkołakiem. Wiedziałem, że odmówiłeś Peterowi. Pamiętam, co mówiłeś później w mieszkaniu, ale zawsze myślałem, że mój partner jeśli będzie człowiekiem to się na to zgodzi ― dodał pospiesznie. ― Myślałem, że mnie ulegniesz, ale teraz to niemożliwe.  
Stiles wziął do płuc głębszy oddech starając się uspokoić.  
― Świetnie. Jak powiedziałem; dziękuję za nowe informacje. Informacja dla ciebie; Opoki umierają, gdy zostają ugryzione bez zgody ― powtórzył głucho, czując na policzku dłoń Dereka. ― Co robisz? ― spytał zaskoczony, bo nagle przed sobą zobaczył zarys twarzy mężczyzny.  
― Chcesz być ze mną ― wyszeptał Hale lekko zaskoczony.  
― Zgubiłem wątek ― przyznał zdezorientowany Stiles.  
― Pojechałeś z ojcem do domu, gdy wszystko się skończyło. Nie zostałeś z watahą ― wyjąkał Derek, gładząc go po twarzy. ― A potem nie zajrzałeś do mieszkania i poprosiłeś Petera, żeby przyjechał po Laurę. I też mnie unikałeś ― przypomniał mu.  
Stiles wypuścił przetrzymywane w płucach powietrze i miał ochotę się roześmiać. Przesunął się ostrożnie do przodu, żeby w ciemności nie zderzyć się z Derekiem i pocałował go w usta. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Kiedy oderwał się w końcu od wilkołaka śmiał się już głośno bez skrępowania.  
― Peter ma rację w jednym; jesteś czasem ciężko kapujący ― stwierdził rozbawiony Stiles. ― Musimy zmienić twoje hasło przynajmniej na piętnastowyrazowe, które nie będzie zawierało słów 'kocham', 'Stiles' oraz 'tojad' ― ciągnął dalej.  
― Nie rozumiem cię ― przerwał mu zdezorientowany Derek.  
― Twoja siostra wymyśliła nazwę komecie. W zasadzie co to jest '0Vaenca'? ― spytał uspokajając się w końcu.  
W jego kieszeni zawibrował telefon, więc odebrał smsa i prawie pacnął się w głowę.  
― Laura skończyła coś związanego z literaturą antyczną? ― spytał Dereka, który trzymał nos w jego karku.  
― Tak, na filozofii miała takie zajęcia. Dlaczego pytasz? ― zdziwił się Hale.  
Podał mu swoją komórkę.

0Vaenca' ― 'omnia vincit Amor et nos cedamus Amori' ― 'miłość wszystko zwycięża ― i my ulegnijmy miłości' [Wergiliusz ― Eklogi] ― Moglibyście zacząć czytać, ciołki / L.

― Chyba mamy widownię ― stwierdził Stiles.


End file.
